


Flames of the heart

by Germanygsg91



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nick is a Firefighter, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanygsg91/pseuds/Germanygsg91
Summary: Set in a time where Judy is just a meter maid and a red fox is a firefighter this story will play out how things could have went down as the city itself deals with arson and hate towards prey and preds getting along. I don't own Zootopia, Disney does.Posting with Akanomie1’s premission





	1. Just doing my job

'eight A.M.' I thought to myself while I was sitting in the bullpen.

Loud noises followed by grunts, roars, and desk pounding permeated the surrounding area as the chief entered causing my ears to droop behind my back to block out some of the noise.

I rubbed my temples at each pound, as well as the words that were going to come out of the chiefs mouth. The same words I have heard repeatedly for months now.

"That's enough!"

His loud booming voice echoed into the small room, silencing all the officers who were ready to start their day.

He must have noticed me, as I failed to greet him with my usual cheerful ready to go self rather than the, I didn't sign up to be a meter maid face.

However luck was still not on my side.

"Hopps you feeling alright?"

The chief drew attention to me causing everyone to stare, forcing me to choke out my next words.

"Oh, um – yes, I'm fine, never better, ready t-," With a wave of his hoofed paw he grinned at me as I produced the biggest, fakest smile I could muster.

"Splendid" the word oozed out of his mouth then without pausing, "parking duty,".

I couldn't control my ears as they instantly fell down my back. The room snickered jokingly as Bogo went about assigning the rest of the officers.

Quietly making my way out of the bullpen, I slowly made my way to the tiny three wheeled meter maid car. All the while wearing my standard brightly colored vest.

Grimacing in defeat, I donned my uniform and drove out of the parking lot.  
As I made my way down the street, thoughts started to pool into the back of my mind. "I'll never be a real cop like this. At this rate maybe I can make it to supervisor in a few years."

Shaking my head to clear all the negative thoughts, I glanced around Zootopia's Savanna Central, there were several parked cars with meters everywhere.

When it came to checking meters I had been overzealous in my first few days, opting to break all previous meter maid records. This was in the hopes that my skills would be noticed, and I would get assigned a partner with better assignments.

That was not the case.

In fact, it only seemed to cement me into my position.

My carrot farming family were just overjoyed to hear that I was a meter maid. They ignored me every other night, despite my moans and groans of being in my current predicament. No all they cared about was my safety.

As I ignored the cries and pleas of the citizens as I placed tickets on their cars, my highly tuned ears followed along with all the beeping meters.

The day progressed without issue, as I kept my ticket numbers fairly low these days and took a moment to scoff at myself on my first day. "Two hundred tickets before noon, how's that working out for ya Judy?"

Not answering the question, I said out loud as I made my way over to my meter maid cart. Then suddenly, something high pitched caught my attention.

Stopping dead in my tracks, as a motorist honked at me from behind.

He ended up making his way around my car but, I then asked "what was that?"

Again I was still talking to myself, "whatever could that sound be?"

Looking every which way for the sound and finding nothing, I tried shrugging it off as nothing.

Suddenly I heard it again.

"HELP!"

I heard it clear as day this time around. My ears began to swivel behind me. It was coming from a building another street over. However, as I began to look around, I gasped as a black piece of ash landed on my paw while I looked up.

"Sweet cheese and crackers" I cursed aloud, as I watched a plume of smoke spill out into the bright blue open sky, tainting its wonderful splendor with its foulness.

My mind still not fully awake, taking everything in at a sloths pace. Suddenly I heard another cry for help. I was instantly pulled out of my depressed and sleepy mood and began sprinting across the street, all the while looking for a quick way to the next street over.

A fence that wasn't boarded up properly in an alleyway got pushed over as I went to hop up and over the tall obstacle.

Scampering to my feet as the boards clattered to the ground with a profound clanking, I then cursed under my breath at the mammal that was to lazy to nail up the rest of the fence. I made my way to the sidewalk and gasped in horror at the sight before me.

A duplex was on fire. Flames were engulfing what once was a building, all the while screams were falling on deaf ears.

The screams were coming from the second story, and were coming from a female rabbit, who was holding a kit in her arms. Smoke and flames were billowing out behind her, as she screamed for help while coughing.

I began to listen for the sounds of the police and fire department but there was no mammal in sight. From what I could tell, they were either very far away or had not yet been alerted to the fire.

Quickly scanning the area for any help, a passing tiger caught my eye, he was busy playing on his tablet with earbuds in.

"Sir, SIR!"

I stopped him and caught his attention.

"Yes?" He answered while removing his earbuds and looked down at me.

""Sir, I'm an officer and I'm requesting your assistance," before he could reply I pointed up at the window and he returned my stern face with a nod.

"Ma'am," I yelled up to the coughing rabbit, "ma'am can you reach the stairs?"

She shook her head no, while frightened and looking back into the room.

"What am I to do?"

Suddenly a crazy idea came to my mind. I took a deep breath for what I was about to ask this poor mother to do. "Ma'am, I am going to ask you to do something but, it will be okay. Please toss down your baby we will catch it and then you will be next, okay?"

The panicked mother nodded apprehensively.

"I will count to three, and at three gently drop your kit into our arms."

I began to look at the tiger next to me, who had paws as big as my body. I sure hope this works. I steeled my nerves and preceded with the plan.

"One."

"Two."

"Three,"

As the child fell from the window, a crowd behind us gasped at the sight of the mother letting go of the baby. The baby was caught in mid air, by the tiger and he slowly lowered it to me.

I quickly checked the baby over, which was tightly wrapped in a small blanket. The kit turned out to be the cutest little girl.

Her breathing was normal and a few more volunteers came forth to help us, after watching the mothers kit being dropped and caught. Finally, more mammals wanted to help and next was the mother.

A male goat and another tiger got into position now as the mother climbed out onto the ledge of the window.

I repeated the count for her as she nervously looked down.

The height was maybe forty feet up by my guess.

"One."

"Two."

"Thre-."

BOOM!

A huge explosion from the room that the rabbit was in sent her flying off the ledge.

The two tigers and goat were able to maintain focus and caught the screaming mother, as she fell.

Gently I checked her over, as she held her crying baby.

"Ok everyone please step back and wait for the fire department to arrive."

As I waved my arms to motion everyone away from the building that was halfway on fire with no fire truck in sight my keen hearing picked up someone crying, it was faint and came from the downstairs portion of the duplex.

Quickly I ran up to the door and peered inside.

Flames littered every room mostly at the ceiling but the smoke hindered my sight.

"There!"

I spoke out loud, to no one as I saw a tail moving in the kitchen.

Trying the door was futile it was locked. However, a small window could be seen in the kitchen so I made my way around the building, to the small yard.

"Yes!" I shouted as I saw the slightly opened window with tall garbage cans next to the wall that allowed me access to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

I called out as I opened the window allowing black smoke to pour out, causing me to cough harshly.

As I pulled off my vest, to cover my face so I could breathe, a child's voice answered back.

"Help, my mommy won't wake up!"

I leaned in and slid into the kitchen, crashing into some dishes and falling to the ground in a heap.

As I struggled to regain my bearings, two fox kits came to my aid.

"Hey guys," I groaned out as I slowly eased myself up slightly.

The smoke hindered me from catching my breath but, as I got low to the ground I noticed a girl and a boy fox kit. Both pulled on me towards a mass on the ground under the table.

Flames started trickling down the walls now and my heart started beating faster as I thought "I need to get these kits out first."

Quickly I grabbed the two kits paws while coughing again, then I covered them with my vest.

"Ok guys, you two out the window first, then go get help while I get your mommy out."

I could feel their hesitation so without batting an eye I placed a Jr police officer badge on the male fox then gave him a firm paw shake.

"Think you can get your sister out of here officer?"

The little tyke stifled out a reply.  
"Yes ma'am," while dragging his sister to the open window.

Meanwhile I shimmied the mother fox over my shoulder and dragged her over to the sink where both kits held out their paws to grab on to their mother.

I didn't have the heart in me to yell at them so with their help, I hoisted the unconscious vixen up and all three toppled out the open window.

As they fell out the window it came loose causing it to close. With no ventilation the room quickly filled with smoke.

I had just about gotten the window open when I heard a loud creek from above me.

The noise made me leap back to the floor just in time.

CRASH!

A large chunk of the ceiling had collapsed in front of the window blocking my way out.

"This is it, this is where it ends huh," I said to myself. the thought crossed my mind now, at all the irony around every corner.

Me chasing after my dream job, leaving Bunny Burrows for the big flashy city, a rookie meter maid who never bothered to even fall in love and better yet dies in a fox's house, in a duplex with a family of rabbits.

That was the last thought that passed thru my mind as my vision was starting to blur and it became harder to breathe.

Laying under the table as smoke and fire filled the room, I could hear my fur sizzle till my body gave out.

Darkness.

"Hack, cough, hack!"

Coming to slightly, I felt something warm on my lips and it was moist as it felt heavenly at the same time.

My eyes remained shut as new thoughts surfaced, "am I alive?"

My voice was scratchy and ragged however as I tried to sit up someone talked to me in a gentle male voice.

"Shhh, lay still sweetheart, you're ok now."

My mind was reeling now as I slowly opened my eyes just as my savior pulled away out of my cloudy vision two medical mammals came to my side just as someone shouted out loudly.

"Come on Wilde, stop making out with that rabbit and get back in there."

Instantly the gentle voice responded in kind, "shut up Richard, you're just mad I got a cutie while last week a camel shoved her tongue down your muzzle."

His voice faded as he left to go back inside the burning duplex.

The whole time the two EMTs were fussing over me with a flashlight and checking my responses.

"Ma'am let's move you over to the truck you need some oxygen."

Nodding at the two deer bucks, they then set me on a stretcher and carried me to their truck.

Sitting on the edge of the ambulance with a oxygen mask on I watched the firefighters put out the remainder of the fire, while a few of them put out smaller embers and such from desks and floorboards that had fallen down.

"HOPPS!"

The booming voice of the chief rang out loudly, it seemed to overpower all other voices and noises and even made my erect ears fall down on my back.

"Over here chief," I waved him over as he pushed mammals out of his way.

He seemed genuinely caring with an urgency to see me however that feeling was short lived.

"Hopps you ok?"

I nodded now while removing the mask and taking a drink of water next to me. "I'm ok, just got caught in a burning building it-," Bogo snorted sternly at me now.

"It won't happen again, as of this moment you are suspended without pay!"

My blood boiled, "what, why?"

"Insubordination, reckless endangerment, and abandoning your pos-" a gentle voice spoke up cutting the chief off.

"I think what buffalo butt here meant to say is that, Carrots here deserves a medal for saving five mammals lives while risking her own as the fire department struggled to get here in time due to a large car pile up no thanks to one of his less than competent officers that had caused it in the first place."

The chief a mammal so tough, he could silence an elephant with just all glare, was silenced himself by a mammal who had saved me not once but now twice.

I rubbed my eyes to get a clear view of this godly mammal who I now owed everything to.

A regular red fox wearing a fire mammals suit and helmet stood just five feet away glaring up at the chief who was now backing away slowly.

I was at a loss for words at this point.

This mammal showed no fear, as he made Bogo backup while coming closer to me, 'wait' he's coming closer to me!

Nervously I wiped ash from my outfit and slightly patted my fur down to make myself look presentable, it was too soon to meet such a hero. My mind blanked as his gaze fell upon me.

His green beautiful emerald eyes glistened while looking me over from my feet, to the tips of my ears.

I am sure my color changed to a rather heavy red at this point and then he spoke up and my heart melted.

"I am glad you are ok Miss-," I instantly responded on auto pilot, "Hopps, Judy Hopps."

Holding out his paw the russet fox bowed slightly as I took hold, he uttered his name, "Nick, Nick Wilde."

A shout from across the burning building from another fire fighter rang out.

"Hurry up Wilde we got another call coming in. Just get her number and move that tail!"

Nick dropped my paw and seemed to recoil into himself for a moment before smoothing back into a well rounded stance with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Richard, I was just thanking this cutie for saving the fox kit's and their mother, let's go."

My temper flared for a moment, as the thought of being called cute registered into my brain.

"You can't call a bunny cu-," he put his paw to my mouth and then said, "catch you later Carrots!"

He started walking away quickly and at this point, I was furious. "Who does he think he's calling all these names?!".

I got down off the truck and followed him over to the fire truck, that he had climbed up on. "Why do you keep calling me Carrots," I demanded an answer!.

As the fire truck started up he leaned out close to me and whispered into my ear.

"When I gave you muzzle to muzzle resuscitation, your mouth tasted like carrots."

My paws going instantly to my mouth, at the pure shocking thought that he had stolen my first kiss.

There he went.

The first mammal to ever lay their lips upon mine, had saved me twice and yet he was by far the biggest jerk I had ever met!

I was steaming while walking away from where the fire truck was. A second truck remained to help sift through all the wet and charred remains of the duplex.

Making my way back to my oxygen mask, the chief came over to me again, only this time he seemed to be indifferent, "Hopps, I-."

The big guy seemed to think his words over carefully, as I gave him a death glare, that could of killed a wounded deer ten yards away.

"Three days Hopps, I am giving you three days off to recover and I would like to apologize for jumping you like I did, it's just this missing mammals case has gone from three missing to six and we still have no leads and I may have gone to far."

He stood up now away from me, since he had leaned down to my level maybe to keep out of every other mammals earshot. However as he dusted off his uniform he cleared his throat.

"Thank you officer Hopps, a job well done, also if you are feeling up to it some family members would like to say something to you."

His words had left me deflated and speechless. After weeks of nothing kind to say about me and my abilities, while one little speech from that fox got him to turn it around, it all stunned me.

"Sure," was all I could utter, making him turn around and head towards a growing crowd of mammals. Some even had cameras. After a few minutes Bogo came back with a mother bunny.

The mother fox and her kits were nowhere to be seen and I got worried they didn't make it out.

As the mother rabbit got close to me she darted forward past the chief and hugged me deeply. Her baby was somewhere else. However as she hugged me a male bunny followed up, with my chief holding a little bundle in his paws.

"Thank you, thank you, thank-," I pulled away from the brown bunnies grip, "I didn't do much Ma'am, the tiger did all the work. I only counted for you and the baby to drop."

She seemed taken aback for a second, as my words sunk in. Then she smiled while shaking her head.

"Sorry, my name is Rebecca and I was talking about the Russet's, Jane was taken to the hospital before you were pulled out of the house, her kits told us all about how you saved them."

"Oh." I blinked in surprise, "I take it you and the Russet's are good friends and neighbors?"

The brown doe before me laughed as if I had said a joke.

"We never had any problems from them," her reply made me think otherwise.

I cleared my throat while taking an authoritative tone. "Do you know how the fire started or who started the fire?"

My question had her instantly shaking her head.

"No, I was taking a nap with my kit while my husband was out working then was woken up, by my kit's cries, as flames filled the stairway."

I recalled the explosion that had blown the doe off the ledge. "Did you have any explosive material or gasoline in the apartment?"

Her reply was not a surprise, "goodness no!"

Having only one last question for her, I relaxed my tone. "What is your husband's name and the little ones name? Also, if you don't mind the little fox kits names?"

"Henry bring Sue here," she turned back to me after having turned around, to beckon her mate to come close. Since the big chief buffalo was standing idly by listening intently.

"The two fox kits, Bianca and Raphael are very good kids as well, have been a little depressed maybe since their father passed away, a few months back."

I was caught off guard by what she had said. "How did he pass if you don't mind me asking?"

"John got sick!"

The male rabbit who had made his way next to his wife spouted out sullenly.

"Sick?"

I couldn't comprehend what I was hearing. However I was also lacking when it came to knowing anything about foxes, other than they are sly shifty creatures.

Rebecca went on in Henry's stead. "Vulpines have a poor immune system so when they get sick even a small cold could be deadly.

The male rabbit hung his head low, "John was my best friend growing up and I made a promise to look out for his family when h  
got sick. Although, I let him down big time today." His wife took hold of his paw while shaking her head. "Honey no one had any idea a fire would break out like that, so don't go beating yourself up. Besides one of our kind stepped up and saved the day."

Turning to look down at myself and looking at my burnt uniform I shook my head, "I'm no hero, just a meter maid-,"

Bogo stepped forward now, "yes, well my officer was a meter maid but as of next week she should be on regular police duties, protecting the city and such. Now if you two would kindly make your way over here so we can give officer Hopps some time to recover we will-," his voice trailed off as the trio walked away from me.

One of the EMT's came over and checked on me.

"How are we feeling Miss, do you need a ride to the hospital, I do recommend you get checked out from all that smoke you breathed in.

Shaking my head after receiving the much needed oxygen and cold water I decided against going while I made my way over to my meter maid car, so I could return it back to base then work on finding the fox who needed a stern talking to.

As I walked down the street I came across the cart and without delay started driving back to the precinct.

After a twenty minute drive, I was just about to hang up the keys to the car when someone tapped my shoulder.

Officer Mchorn and officer Wolford stood next to me while hanging up their set of keys. "nice job out there today Hopps, we're headed out for drinks after work want to join us?"

I was stunned, I had worked with these mammals and lived in the city for months and no one had ever said more than two peeps to me. Let alone invited me out for drinks.

"Sorry boys, I have a date with destiny tonight."

Wolford chuckled, "is that the name of that firefighter that saved you?"

I coughed for a few minutes and passed it off while saying, "oh, hack, cough, sorry I inhaled to much smoke, need to leave, later guys."

They both laughed at my antics, as I made light of the situation, while quickly heading for the locker room to change and clock out.

After clocking out and leaving the precinct I felt myself fall into a coughing wheeze. "maybe I should goto the hospital", I thought but quickly shook my head to clear the haze.

No! I was on a mission.

First thing on my list was to get pizza, as cops we are partial to donuts, while firefighters are partial to pizza and so to at least show some thanks for being saved I was going to at least have dinner with the jerk that saved me. Whether he wanted to or not.

Stopping at the local Mammal-Hut a bored looking goat teenager sat behind a counter as I walked into the place. my burnt uniform was replaced with jeans and a regular pink plaid shirt with a white undershirt.

Looking me over the teen shouted to the back, "vegi order next," while glancing down at me as he chewed on whatever was in his mouth.

Clearing my throat I held up a paw, "I need a large pizza half pred half prey mixed."

The order seemed to catch him off guard but, he smiled back at me while leaning into the back and in a quiet voice, "scratch the vegi, make it an inner-species special."

He turned back to me, as if he had spoken too low for me to hear him and responded with, "fifteen dollars."

After getting a few interesting stares and paying for the food, I quickly hailed a cab rather than try and walk the whole way to the place.

A short ten minute ride later, I stood before the red and brown brick building that was the fire department.

I took in the sight before me, opting how I should best proceed.

The big bay doors were all open and three red trucks sat inside while mammals raced back and forth, all busy with things. Hoses were stretched out almost to the street and one mammal a wolf, trotted out and started winding it up.

As he got out near me on the sidewalk, a paw full of hose he whistled loudly then shouted to the guys.

"Wilde, you owe me forty bucks!"

Laughter rang out from all sides of the building, as someone deep inside started shouting back.

"No way he could tell it was in his coffee, I was sure on th-,"

The red shirtless fox who had some helmets in his paws stopped dead in his tracks.

Then he trotted out to the wolf and pawed over a wad of bills, as I made my way over to the two arguing mammals.

"Did you bet on me showing up?"

The wolf laughed while fanning his new spoils. "Easy money, I saw from a mile away how you swooned after our little Nicky here." At that he ruffled the fox's ears playfully.

Grumbling now, Nick growled out to me. "Is there something we can do for you Carrots?"

The vulpine was looking hot while wearing nothing more than tan brown pants. His white undercoat showing brightly with his offset reddish orange fur outside. As I took in his form a smirk crossed his face while my speechless response made him clear his throat.

"Oh, um, yes, ah well I had thought that, well as a thank you for saving me that you would maybe like to have dinner with me?"

The pizza in my paws that i brought made both males noses go into a sniffing frenzy.

I cracked open the box and the wolf only chuckled while holding out his paw. Before any words were spoken, Nick slapped another twenty in his paw.

Needless to say my interest was peaked, "lose another bet on my account?"

I openly mocked the sulking fox who could only shrug in return.

"Shut it Richard, just follow me alright Carrots."

Nick turned around and headed for a picnic table on the side of the building. As I passed by the grinning wolf he whispered low to me, "give you ten bucks to ask him out."

I shook my head while answering back with a wink, "no promises."

As I set the pizza down on the table he didn't even waste time asking to have a slice.

"So," I started while pawing out a slice for myself, "thank you fo-,"

He held up his paw, "I was only doing my job, saving HELPLESS mammals is what I do."

I gritted my teeth as he made it a point to say helpless louder than anything else. "Do you hate me or is it all rabbits you seem to dislike?"

Taking a second slice he nodded. "Well you did cost me a lot today by showing up."

Scoffing back at him while I smirked. "Oh? So it's my fault for showing up and wanting to thank a mammal for saving my life, even if he stole my first kiss."

This seemed to strike home, as his ears flattened and his eyes got rather big, "wait you never kissed a gu-." He stumbled and coughed for a moment as I grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Look Carrots, I am sorry I should have used the air pump on you. I was just afraid that it wouldn't supply you with the amount of oxygen needed to clear your lungs nothing more."

"Mmhmm."

I responded with a short nod while munching and kept him guessing.

"So just how many bets about me did you make huh?"

"Eight but don't change the subject," he practically shouted.

I laughed while counting on my free paw, "two down six more to go?"

He gulped while scooting away slightly.

"Look, Judy was it? My wallet is already hurting let's just finish the pizza you brought and call it even, ok?"

Tapping my lips. I could now sense several pairs of eyes watching us from all sides.

I wanted to make him suffer, for continuing to call me such demeaning names. However, the use of my real name calmed me down from my rage to destroy him.

"I am a tad curious as to what kinds of illegal bets were made involving an officer but seeing as it's you I think I can let you slide this one time."

Gently I placed my free paw on his, that was midway across the table. He didn't register the gesture at first.

A loud whistle broke out from our left back side and Nick jerked his paw to his side while slapping his other paw to his forehead.

"That's just great, I will be broke by the end of today at this rate, what's next, you want to come check out my truck and see how long my hose is first paw?"

He covered his mouth, while a blush crept over me as I thought about what he said.

I broke out into a coughing fit for a few moments.

Not being able to catch my breath I soon found myself coughing on the ground while some scrambling was going on behind us.

Within seconds I found myself in the fox's paws as he pat and rubbed my back while cooing gently.

"Guys get her some water please."

Within seconds a water bottle was thrusted into my shaky paws and I downed the cherished liquid, as if my life depended on it.

Clearing my throat a few times and coughing out a bit, I was stunned to find a group of firefighters surrounding me while a fox paw rubbed my back.

"Ok guys. Shows over, Rick I am going to borrow the response vehicle and take Fluff here to see a doctor personally since she won't listen to reason."

A set of keys was heard being tossed our way and I tried to stand up in protest.

"I don't need to go in. I am perfectly fine, that was just- um, some pizza that's all."

The fox looked at me as if he was peering into my soul then helped me to my feet from the table.

"Ok Miss perfect, walk a straight line for me."

I laughed at his silly antics, "I thought I was the police mammal who makes others walk a line, ehh."

"Humor me," was his only response.

Taking two steps with a smirk across my face then as I went to take a third step my world started to spin and got very dizzy. Before I knew it, two large paws held onto me, stopping me from face planting into the ground.

"How'd I do?"

Nick's grin broadened across his whole face as he kneeled down to my level.

"You did fantastic Carrot's. You just earned yourself a one way ticket to Savanna Central Hospital."

I went to groan in protest but yelped instead.

"AYEE!"

Nick scooped me up in his red arms and held me close to his bare fur.

The scent of him was strong and alluring. I closed my eyes while being carried to wherever he wanted to take me.

Before I knew it, the ride was over and he was opening the truck door and set me down.

I had a moment to myself as he ran around to the driver's side and got in.

The sun was still high in the sky with only a few clouds here and there, making small shadows dance across the dashboard while the wind blowed gently.

"All set Carrots?"

He chided while digging in the back seat for a spare shirt.

"Are you always so articulate with all the ladies, or am I the only bunny who has to put up with your fussy eccentric ways."

Sliding into a blue fire mammals shirt while slipping on his aviator shades, the fox tilted his head to look down at me, "only the cute one's."

With that he winked at me and started up the truck as I scoffed at his arrogance.

Driving along, I took in every aspect of him as a male. His red fur that complemented the milky undercoat, his strong arms from hauling heavy water filled hoses, his hose that must be-.

I paused at that thought while making myself blush.

He glanced back at me while I pulled my ears over my hot flushed face.

"Are you going to be alright Carrot's? You look like you might have a fever now."

At that he reached out with his paw and held it to my forehead.

"whoa Fluff, I knew you were hot but this might be taking it up a few notches."

Stifling a giggle as best as I could I batted his paw away from my head and looked up at him.

"I'm fine. I'm just new to this."

Nick laughed quietly, "dumb bunny, doesn't know she's sick."

"What did you call me?"

My head cocked at an odd angle while overhearing his whispered words.

"I am not a dumb bunny!"

As I puffed out my cheeks defiantly while crossing my arms I failed to notice the sly fox lean over at the stop light.

His warm lips pressed gently to my forehead, then pulled back and in a calm manner spoke with unbridled care.

"Right and that's not a high temperature I feel. You'll never be a real cop, at least not till that's taken care of. I suggest you listen when someone tells you to seek medical assistance next time."

As he finished speaking the truck came to a stop as he parked in front of the hospital.

I was to stunned to speak.

He wasn't putting me down by saying I couldn't be a officer.

My heart rate spiked while I gulped sullenly.

He cares about me, Nick really did care.

As we both got out of the vehicle I cleared my throat which caused him to hurry to my side thinking I was in trouble.

"Nick," I said softly while fiddling with my carrot pen in my pocket and pulling it out while keeping it behind my back.

"Are you o-," he tried to say something but when I looked up at him with sincerity he stopped.

"Do you-, do you like me?"

He seemed a little taken back by my forwardness but his facial expression remained with his stocky smirk standing firmly in place while pausing to think his answer over.

"Of course I like you, you're a great officer, much better than most of them flabby donut loving cops."

For a brief moment Clawhauser's image flashed before my eyes and it made me chuckle as I slipped the pen back into my pocket.

I must have had an odd look on my face as we walked into the hospital every mammal seemed to stop what they were doing just to gawk at a bunny and fox making their way inside.

Nick followed behind me and as I stopped slightly he leaned in next to my ear and whispered, "follow the doctor's orders Fluff."

Before I could turn around he was already halfway back to the truck.

Gone!

My fox savoir left me without batting an eye however I followed through with getting checked out and filled in the sign in sheet.

I couldn't believe he left me after his boldness to bring me here, it was as if.

Tapping on my chin the thought hit me, 'was he embarrassed to be seen with me, a bunny?'

As I turned around to take a seat and wait my turn a small pair of black paws were tugging on my shirt gaining my full attention.

Looking down a huge smile crossed my face as a fox kit with a Jr. Police sticker stuck to his shirt stood tall as he could with a smile all his own.

"Why hello there Raphael."

The courage the little guy had to even come up to me was all used up the moment I used his name it had seemed and no sooner had he scampered back a foot did a vixen wearing a head bandage come out of a side room door looking for her son.

"Raphael, you get back here this instant!"

He ran back to his mother and than all at once blurted out loudly, "it's her, she's the bunny that saved you."

The vixen's stern glare she was giving her son softened into a wide smile as she and a little vixen kit came forward.

"Thank you very much, I don't know what all happened but my kits say you saved us."

She held out her paw to me and I shook it in kind, "I was just doing what any good mammal would have done.

"Jane, and this is Bianca and Rap-."

"Little Raphael," I finished for her making her give off a shocked expression.

"I talked with Rebecca, she let me know you were taken to the hospital."

She seemed concerned now that I mentioned the rabbit.

"Is she and little Sue, ok?"

I nodded, "they are fine, oh and that reminds me, do you know what caused the fire or who started it?"

Jane shook her head, "no, I was in the kitchen washing dishes when something hit my head. The next thing I know I'm in the hospital."

Shaking my head as my name was called out letting me know the doctor could see me.

I bid the fox's a good day and made my way into the examination room.

The room was simple much like the female otter that was checking me over.  
A tiny table fitted with parchment paper on top along with white walls and a tiny sink complete with standard medical supplies out on the open desk next to the sink.

I found it all nauseating to even be in the little room as I felt fine.

Nurse Sara. The otter wasted no time in getting my vitals checked when asking about my visit.

"So what brings a healthy looking doe such as yourself in here today?"

Her words sent my teeth a chatter while I looked her over. Brown fur meshed with its natural shine from her species slick pelt accented by her white nurse's outfit, she had tiny ears.

"I was caught up in a burning building and may have breathed in a bit too much smoke."

As if on cue my body caused me to cough out after I spoke.

Sara put her tiny paw to my forehead then shook her head.

"The doctor will be in to see you in just a moment."

I was alone for a few minutes as the otter left.

Slowly I put my own paw to my forehead, I felt nothing different however being able to tell when yourself is sick was sometimes hard even if I had never been sick in the last fifteen years.

A knock on the door startled me and in walked a buck rabbit, light brown fur with one white tipped ear and a stethoscope around his neck. He greeted me with a bright smile.

"Good evening Miss Hopps."

Smiling back at him I returned the gesture.

"Hello Mr.-," I glanced at his name stitched onto his jacket, "Johnson."

His ear twitched as I said his name and he gave the air a sniff while looking over the chart on the desk that the nurse had left.

"Looks like you were in a little bit of a fire hazard today, I am going to fill out a prescription for an inhaler to be used twice a day for the next three days.

I groaned, my time off would be spent nursing this black smoke out of my body.

The buck came over and held his paw to my forehead much like Nick and Sara had done. Then he moved his paw down to my stomach and around my back.

He then checked my legs and put on the stethoscope and listened to me breathe for a few times.

Gently pushing on my ribs he got to my lower left side and I winced in pain.

"Miss Hopps, you have a few bruised ribs a very large bruise on your left side as well as-," stopping mid sentence the buck gave the air a deep sniff while putting both paws on my cheeks.

"How long have you been off suppressants?"

This question was new I hadn't been on suppressants since I was in middle school.

"Years almost ten in fact, why?"

Johnson smiled broadly.

"You will need to be on light duty for at least a week till the bruising heals and as for the suppressants I am sure you are aware of what they are for?"

I laughed, "but I am not seeing any bucks or even interested in any on-," I stopped talking at that thought.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," came out of my mouth as the buck scribbled down the prescription.

"I am going to fill you out a few weeks of suppressants to take as needed."

I tried to protest, being on suppressants would effect my job. It was one aspect for being picked as a candidate to goto the academy, my biology showed that I wasn't into anyone and could focus on the job without letting hormones control me.

"Sir, I can't be on suppressants, I'm an officer."

I broke down into a crying sob since I knew what the next words out of his mouth would be.

"A change of career is in order then," he paused while tapping the pen on the desk as he watched my reaction.

"Or, there are a few other options."

I perked up, my ears springing straight up to fully comprehend what might potentially save my career.

"Well," Johnson shifted for a second while looking me over, "getting pregnant would stop the hormo-."

"NO!"

I shouted out louder than necessary.

The doctor went on.

"You could start hating the mammal you have feelings for although you would have to get the buck to understand you don't want anything to do with him anymore on a personal level."

I shook my head as I was losing all hope, I could never hate someone who saved me.

"Does it matter if he's not a buck?"

My question sparked the doctor's curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking but just what prey species is causing the hormonal shift?"

Giggling slightly as I layed back on the table causing the parchment paper to crinkle loudly.

"What if I said he's a predator?"


	2. Can i get that number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Fox in the hen house for the fic shout out.
> 
> To thank zootopian fulf for supplying me with firefighter info (hope i did ok on the parts)
> 
> And a very, very big thanks to my new pal reaperjf he asked to be my beta reader and i brought him into the inner workings of how i make my story...very entertaining...lots of joking and such...and now while reaper goes to get me some of that Spanish milk the rest of you can enjoy the story.
> 
> ::Reaperjf::
> 
> What's Spanish milk?
> 
> ::Akanomie1::
> 
> You know, that milk that introduces itself. Soy milk.

It was silent.

The drive back to the station was very quiet so quiet in fact I could hear my own heart beating faster and faster.

I smacked my paw on the steering wheel causing the horn to honk.

"Stupid, so stupid-, she's a bunny and I'm a fox it would never work out."

Taking a deep breathe I said what was really at the heart of the issue out loud in the empty truck.

"We're just too different, a police mammal with a fire mammal, a bunny with a fox, she looked like she was in her twenties and I'm in my thirties."

Resuming the drive and almost reaching the station my mind decided go play it's ace in the hole as if it wanted to hustle it's owner.

"She looked so adorable and smelled like lavender plus her lips," as if that last thought had struck a vital nerve bringing my paw up to my own lips.

I recalled the moment I had pulled her out of the burning duplex.

Richard had gone in first kicking in the mostly glass door while I headed towards the living room then kitchen area while he headed towards the back rooms.

My breathing apparatus provided me with fresh air while the muzzle mask protected my keen eyes so they could make out any lingering mammals inside.

No sooner had I gotten to the living room did my eyes center on the gray form that was slumped on the ground laying motionless under the kitchen table all while the flames threatened to jump onto the tiny unmoving figure.

I quickly put some of the flames out that were around the archway and made my way next to a rabbits body that was passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

Pulling off her meter maid vest that looked terrible on her adorable body and tossing its melted remains to the side. I scooped her small body up into my paws and ran her outside away from the dangers of the flames and smoke that was going to snuff her little life out.

As I brought her across the street I gently set her onto the soft grass her head lolled to the side as her mouth parted open invitingly.

For a moment I held the air pump in my paws while looking at her.

Sighing while coming to a decision I quickly unhooked her kevlar vest and proceeded to give her muzzle to muzzle resuscitation. After two deep breaths of fresh air she still had yet to come to so then I switched to giving her chest compressions.

When that didn't bring her around I went back to giving her more air however as soon as our lips touched her muscles tightened, locking gently onto mine in such a way that it took me by complete surprise.

I was so stunned that I jumped back away a few feet just as she coughed out and started to come around.

Two paramedics got out of their truck and made their way over just as Richard barked at me.

BEEEP!

A car behind me drove all thoughts away from my head, forcing me back to reality.

I pulled into the large parking lot at the station and parked the emergency response truck back in it's spot.

Two of the bay doors were shut indicating that we were back on call but were not expecting to leave anytime soon.

A set of eyes followed me while I made my way to the open door and before the jerk could hold out his paw. I spoke up halting his advance, "double or nothing."

The wolf's ears twitched while he stopped just two feet from me on the other side of the wall.

His shadow visible to me from the doorway.

Richard crossed the rest of the way while stopping just in front of me, his arm resting on the edge of the doorway. His grin stretching widely as his fangs shone brightly from the setting sun.

"Eighty bucks says she shows up to ask you out within the next two days."

I returned his grin with one of my own. I then shook his paw while saying.

"Easy money."

He wrapped his big furry arm around my neck while both of us chuckled loudly.

"My mask needs to be replaced the seal was compromised during that last fire."

Richard shook his head as I steered the conversation back to work related matters.

"The chief is going to be cross with you, that's the second mask in two weeks Wilde."

As we crossed the floor and opened the door to the living quarters a chorus of laughter rang out as well as whistling. I ignored them while heading to my bunk for the night.

The lights were off but I could tell from the doorway that they put something on my bed and as I turned on the light a deep chuckle emanated from between my lips.

On my bed was a decent size stuffed gray bunny.

A note was attached to it with her name displayed in large bold letters.

More laughing could be heard now as I grumbled loudly.

"Thanks guys, I needed a new pillow."

Taking their joke in stride I plopped down on my bed and indeed used the stuffed bunny as my new pillow.

The last thing that crossed my mind before sleep took it's hold of me were thoughts of a certain gray bunny.

She had gave off some kind of sweet smell before I had taken her into the hospital, it was intoxicating and even made me say that I liked her however new images surfaced.

Looks of disgust and hate flashed before my eyes.

I had only followed the bunny two steps into the hospital yet I was looked upon as if we were an affront to nature itself.

A sickness in my stomach forced me away from her and now that I thought about her some more I had hoped she got checked out.

Darkness took me as I drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed and I awoke to the sound of the fire alarm going off.

A fire had broken out in the area and we're being called into action.

The chief who was a tall strong built giraffe sounded out loudly, "get your turnout gear guys," he then started assigning mammals to each of their assigned trucks.

"Wilde, Richard ladder truck, looks like it's another duplex so sweep the top floors with caution."

I saluted my boss while grabbing a new addie mask and checked the tanks pressure valves.

My SCBA gear was all set and after making my way in between the many other giraffe legs that littered the station floor I climbed up into the truck.

Only a paw full of the firefighters were relatively of a decent size to be able to make it into most of the homes however the mammals big sizes allowed them to use the bigger eight inch hoses.

Search and rescue was left to me Richard and the two tiger brothers Khan and Vitaly.

The lights flipped on and the siren sounded out as the trucks left the station.

Cars that we passed by had pulled over to the side allowing the our truck to make it's way down town.

A short ten minute ride had put us directly in front of a duplex that was in the first stages of its fiery inferno.

"Khan, Vitaly." I yelled out to the two tigers, "hit the lower floors me and Rich got the upper floors."

All three nodded and made their way into the place.

Scrambling up the ladder me and Richard entered an open window that had smoke billowing out of it on the second floor.

Both our eyes locked onto a fallen mammal at the end of the hallway that was adjacent to a closed window.

I signaled for Richard to go check on the downed mammal while I searched the four other rooms.

As I finished looking in three of the rooms I found nothing but smoke and flames. I then made my way to the fourth room while noticing Richard had a male ram propped up on his shoulder and was slowly making his way to the ladder.

Opening the locked door by kicking the smoldering wooden door with brute force my ears flattened as my eyes got big as saucers.

"EVERYONE OUT!"

I yelled while running from the room back into the hallway.

I put the ram under my shoulder and pushed Richard out of the window forcing both of them to land hard onto the ladder.

Richard screamed out loudly.

"What the hell Wild-,"

BOOM!

A large explosion launched me out of the open window burning the fur on my tail.

"Uff."

I landed in the middle of the ladder flying over top of Richard and the ram.

Not being able to move my arms and feet as they dangled in between the ladders rungs then I looked down at the sidewalk that was several feet below me.

My ears were ringing and an echoing effect sounded out as Richard repeatedly asked if I was ok.

My vision was blurred and I felt like I had just gotten hit by a truck.

The ladder swayed to the left while shouting and yelling took place on the ground below.

Several fellow firefighters came to our rescue and when the long arms of a giraffe picked me up and set me down on the ground my mask was removed and the smell of burnt fur permeated my nose.

"Nick what happened in there?"

The chief was kneeling down next to me checking me over.

However my thoughts shifted to my partner and the rest of the crew that had gone into that death trap.

Coughing slightly while holding my side I wheezed out into his tilted head, "is Rich and the ram ok?"

He gave me a paws up while pointing a few feet away.

I removed my gear and set it off to the side of me.

A EMT was at the rams side while another was at Richards.

I sighed in relief for a moment then another shocking moment of horror came to mind, "are the brothers ok?"

This time a deep chuckle emanated from my bosses lips while he helped me sit up.

"Wilde!"

Vitaly yelled out while making his way over to me, his fur had a rather strong burnt smell as he stopped before me.

"What was that?"

The question had me rubbing my lower ribs which I knew were bruised maybe even broken.

I cleared my throat while both the chief and fellow firefighter listened intently.

"Arson for sure, cans of gas and who knows what else were stacked up on the bed of the second door on the right side by the stairs."

Vitaly was shocked while the chief didn't seem fazed.

"Seen this before chief?"

My question made him stand up then he went back to ordering the rest of the firefighters to keep the spray away from the back room and focus more on the left side and rooms below.

I was feeling rather indifferent from his reaction.

Vitaly tossed a bottle of water at me, "Khan got a broken arm when the second floor fell down on us."

My stock smirk faded to a grimace while putting a paw to Vitaly's arm, "which arm?"

The big cat smiled now, "his left."

I smiled back, "going to get him a stuffed animal?"

He nodded while saying as much, "yep, without one of its arms of course."

Both of us laughed at the mental picture of how angry Khan was going to be over the gesture that neither of us noticed a big buffalo coming towards us.

"Ok fox, I need to know everything you saw in that house."

The big buffalos words startled both me and Vitaly so the tiger took that as his cue to skedaddle while he could. He even scooped up the gear I had taken off that sat next to me.

I was down to my tan pants and a blue fire fighters shirt and chuckled while responding to the big guy.

"I am sorry but who are you again?"

Messing with my chief was one thing but being able to mess with the chief of police was like a dream come true.

"What did you say fox?"

I chuckled at the big intimidating looking buffalo then went back to rubbing my hurt ribs.

A loud snort came out while he tapped his foot impatiently.

"How about this chief," I cut him off just as he raised his hoofed paw to yell something at me.

"You want to know something and I would like to know something so how about we make a little deal huh."

He didn't hesitate in responding just the way I knew he would.

"Jail has a nice ring to it, now if you don't want to spend the next seventy two hours in it I suggest you tell me everything you saw."

I slightly chuckled while raising one of my digits on my paw, "or you could let me know how officer Hopps is doing and I might just let you know about the duplex arson case you have going on behind me."

He seemed to relax at the notion that all I wanted was to know how one of his officers was doing.

"She's fine, recovering at home for a few days before she is back on active duty, now abou-,"

I held out my paws, "whoa, whoa, whoa how do you know she's fine? Last time I saw her I had to drive her to the hospital myself, have you even checked on her?"

My questions made him shuffle his feet in a nervous way.

Shaking my head while narrowing my eyes I gave the jerk what he wanted to know in the hopes he would hurry up and give me what I seemed to want now more than recovering from my own injuries.

"Gas cans and other flammable items were on a bed on the second story. The stuff got set ablaze by the flames currently being put out by my friends, now if you would please tell me where I can find her?"

Snorting again he started walking away from me as if the idea to divulge his fellow officers private information was something he would never stoop to.

"Try a phone book."

With his short reply he walk away while taking a position next to my own chief.

I shook my head to clear the rest of the fog from my eyes while admiring the buffalo's quick hustle.

An EMT medical moose made his way over to me.

"How's it going Wilde?"

Feeling my shoulders at the joints of where my body had slammed into the ladder I sighed while putting on a regular smile.

"A few bruises maybe a broken rib or two, my tail got literally burnt," at that I made the long appendage wrap around me to look closely at the offending portion of curled crispy fur.

The moose EMT raised an eyebrow while feeling on my rib cage making me wince.

"You know broken ribs will put you off duty for two weeks an-,"

I had to do a double take at him with a profoundly scared look, "my mistake they are only bruised."

There was no way I could afford to be out of work for two weeks.

"Ouch!"

Giving my ribs one last prod the moose shook his head.

"You know I can't lie on my reports Nick."

I shook my head while standing up the action caused me to wheeze out in pain.

"See bruised not broken no need for a lie, I will even take tomorrow off to heal up."

"A week," the moose countered.

I counted right back, "three days."

Giving into the losing battle the moose led me over to the medical truck and scribbled down some things.

"If your back out there and get hurt again after the three days the-,"

I quickly cut him off with a wave of my paw, "don't worry I will stick to the pump truck till I'm healed."

"Need a lift to the hospital?"

Shaking my head no I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my pal Finnick to come pick me up, after all a ride in a medical truck would cost you a paw and a tail on top of the medical bills they would stiff you with at the hospital.

I walked over to my boss who was pleased to see that the troublesome fire was put out.

"Hey boss, I am going to go get checked out at the hospital might need a few days off to recover."

The giraffes reaction was just as I thought it would be.

"Taking a week off Wilde?"

I laughed, "no just three days should do."

He nodded while bending down to pat my head, "done, take care of yourself ya hear."

Saluting him with a big fake smile, "will do."

As I turned around Finnick pulled up at the corner away from all the flashing lights so I quickly made my way over to him.

His deep voice permeated the air.

"You look like some kind of chew toy for a bear, what did the fire do? Kick your ass?"

Laughing as I jumped into the passenger's seat the little fennec fox's words were always so colorful it was a relief to be around someone I could drop my guard and be myself with.

"Aww, you still upset no one's there to be your daddy?"

The light sandy colored fox grimaced while pointing out at the road, "so off to our usual stops?"

I nodded while heading to the back of his van, opening up a cooler filled with ice and some unsold pawsicles then proceeded to fill my red handkerchief with ice so the swelling that I had going on with both shoulders and chest would go down.

Grabbing a pawsicle and holding the ice bag to my lower ribs I gently eased back into the passenger's seat.

"That's two bucks Wilde!"

The little guy protested which only made me laugh while countering, "then that's three bucks you owe me for the ice."

Faster than I could blink Finnick had shut his trap as he grumbled to himself.

Pulling out my phone and zoogling Judy Hopps I was able to easily trace her to where she lived in the city, Grand Pangolin Arms apartment over on Pack St.

"Hey take a left up here. I want to check out this street full of suckers a little closer."

Finnick raised an eyebrow but remained quiet however after five minutes we turned onto her street and my tail started wagging on it's own accord.

The little guy instantly took notice and grinned evilly.

"Suckers huh, more like I got one in my van. So just how good looking is this vixen."

My body betrayed me as my ears folded down and my tail stopped wagging, "who said anything about a girl?"

I shot back at him while nervously maintaining my smug smile showing no real emotion on my face.

Finnick turned down a street just before going past her place causing a slight whine to escape my lips.

"Oh? Say again Romeo?"

I was busted.

Sighing in defeat. I confessed to the little jerk who was practically family and grew up with me, and when I say grew up with I mean that in a metaphorical sense.

Finnick was short, probably shorter than any adult mammal I had ever met and I had met practically everyone.

"I met her the other day, well, more like saved her from a burning house."

Finnick made a circular motion with his paw signaling for me to go on.

"Great body, very upbeat personality, she even bought me dinner yesterday."

The little fennec whistled loudly while stopping at the end of the side street, "I haven't seen you this flustered since my sister kissed you at that spin the bottle game back in grade school, so what's the catch?"

His question made me sigh while sinking back into the seat.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Turning off the van's engine and turning to me Finnick held out his paw, "five bucks."

"She's a cop."

He only shrugged, "nothing wrong with her being a cop, what are we looking at cheetah leopard, maybe a tiger? I don't recall any vixens in the ZPD so-."

I shut him up with the next few words out of my mouth.

"She's a bunny."

At first I thought he was going to be understanding. I should have gave him the five bucks instead.

Laughter upon laughter rang out from the little big eared jerk.

After waiting ten minutes for the fennec to calm down I shifted the bag of ice to my left shoulder.

"You want to see her?"

He had gotten all his laughing done and now held a serious tone.

His tone made me relax a little so I had to ask, "you don't care that she's a bunny?"

Shaking his head Finnick followed up with a grin, "at this point I am just hoping she takes that virginity you seem to be holding onto forever, you know they made a movie about you called the thirty year old virgin, right?"

Now I was laughing, "just because the right girl hasn't come along-."

I got cut off by a wave of his paw.

"Well maybe if you had told me you were into prey I wouldn't have been bothering with sending vixens your way or is it because she's Judy Hopps first and only rabbit officer? Her picture had been in the paper awhile back if you remember."

Taking out my phone I pulled up the article and glanced at her picture.

"I didn't know I was into prey either till I met her but I can't go see her now."

Starting to chuckle Finnick unlocked the doors, "what are you scared of a little bunny?"

Gesturing with my paws at myself while still chuckling, "I look like crap and smell like burnt fur."

Looking at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes Finnick agreed, "alright then how about I drop you off at your parent's house?"

I choked on the stick from the pawsicle that I was chewing on, "are you nuts, I haven't been there since the accident."

Just thinking about going back there was a whole can of worms I had no intention of dealing with at the moment. "I would rather skip the shower and new cloths while heading over to go ask the bunny out on a date then go back there."

Ditching the plan to get cleaned up I started digging in the back for a clean shirt.

"Ah ha!"

I pulled out a green floral pattern shirt and held it up triumphantly.

Taking off my dirty blue shirt the bruises were visible even with my thick red fur and just sliding the new shirt on caused me to wince in pain.

Finnick scoffed at my fumblings till I reached for the door.

"Are you really going through with this?"

His words made me pause for only a moment, "I'm just going to get her number, what could go wrong?"

Leaving the van and a curious fox behind as I closed the van door a new feeling hit me, fear.

I made my way down the side street and stopped when I had gotten to the corner of Pack St. Her apartment building sat just a few yards away.

The street was mostly empty, a few mammals walking about while only a car or two would pass by.

Slapping my paws to the sides of my muzzle I mumbled to myself, "this is it," then started forward.

Walking at a mild pace with almost a spring in my step at the thought of getting to see her again a new thought dawned on me and it had waited till just as I walked up to the big door of her complex.

I had no idea which room was hers.

Shrugging that thought out of my mind I focused on finding out.

As I entered the building I was shocked at how run down it looked.

A small set of stairs led up while the first door on my left had a little sign that read manager.

I slipped past the open manager's door and opted to rely on my sense of smell and hearing abilities to locate my prey so to speak.

The first floor held several rooms, six on one side five on the other.

Doing a quick pass I took in the smells of each room.

Three rabbits all males were on the first floor. I swiftly made my way to the second floor with a very similar set of doors littering the long hallway.

Repeating my actions from the floor below I thought it would be fine however four rooms held female bunny scents.

Next I walked slowly down the hallway listening for any signs that would lead me to her door.

The first two doors with rabbit scents were either not home or they were staying silent while somehow knowing a predator was outside stalking the halls.

As I was coming up on the next rabbit scented room a loud and obnoxious voice spilled out into the surrounding area.

"Hey meter maid can't you shut that depressing music off for today?"

"Bingo!"

I slightly said rather loudly and just to show my blunder her door opened while her long ears stuck out first.

"Nick?"

Her saying my name felt heavenly.

"Hey Carrots," I greeted her while making my way over to her door.

Judy's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest, she was wearing black spandex pants with three or four multi layered shirts for some reason however the look made her extremely attractive.

"So you ditch me and now you're stalking me?"

My body wanted to flinch at her words but I held strong and tried to dig myself out of the hole I had dug.

"Well to be fair I thought following you into an examination room would have been a bit much, they probably would checked every square inch of your cute body just to make sure you were ok."

SLAM!

Before I could utter another word she slammed the door in my face making others on the floor peer out into the hallway at me.

I had clearly said the wrong thing and to make matters worse my chest was hurting severely and was making breathing difficult.

Sliding down her door with my back against it I pleaded for forgiveness.

"Judy look I am sorry, I should have made sure you were ok it's just the looks that were thrown our way as if we were a couple made me retreat, I didn't want you being seen with someone like me, a fox."

There was silence for a few moments and as I went to catch my breathe I winced in pain as if someone had shoved a sharp stick into my lungs.

I cough over and over my vision blurred while everything was tuned out.

Her door had opened up in that moment and her paw was patting me on the back lightly while she gently cooed in my ear, "breathe Nick, just take it nice and slow."

Not being able to stop coughing she seemed to take notice that I wasn't faking any of it and soon wrapped her paws around my waist pulling me inside her apartment and laid me flat on the ground.

Her door shut while she kneeled by my side as I held onto the spot where it felt like I had broken ribs.

"Nick are you going to be ok?"

Teary eyed and nervous as her little nose twitched wildly she lifted my shirt up to get a look at what was causing me pain.

"Oh my," came out of her mouth as the giant bruise was very revealing at the point even with my red fur.

"Nick how did you get hurt?"

Getting ahold of the hurt area I slight composed myself while pulling my shirt down.

"Occupational hazard, some nut job lit another duplex on fire today and left basically a bomb on a bed for the fire department to find, blew me out of a window and onto the ladder a few hours ago this morning.

She gasped while putting one paw to her lips and the other to my shoulder causing me to reel in pain.

Even though she was touching me and essentially crying over me I couldn't smell anything different from her as if she was in love with me and now she wasn't.

"Sorry," she said while pulling away.

I tried to laugh while talking.

"I should be saying sorry, here I am coming to check and make sure you were ok and I am half dead myself."

She pawed over a water bottle that was sitting on her desk, it was carrot flavored as if she was drinking it, it felt like I was basically kissing her again and I ended up downing the whole bottle greedily.

Sitting down on her small bed a few feet away she had a more sullen look to her as I watched her ears fall down her back while she began to speak.

"So you wouldn't want to be seen in public with a bunny."

Her words cut me, they cut so deep they almost hurt worse than my ribs.

Clearing my throat I almost didn't know what to respond with, on one paw I could ignore everyone and be with her and on the other the public might try to harm her for being with a fox.

My mind was made up at that point, I wanted no harm to come her way.

"Me, be seen with a bunny?" I jokingly spouted out now, "someone might think I'm trying to kidnap you or something, in fact just coming here I bet your neighbors think I stalked you."

My words made her wince a little.

"So that's a no," she slowly whispered out.

If she could look anymore cuter it would have been in that moment and it even caused me to stutter.

"I- I wouldn't want to cause any problems for you."

Her ears perked up at that.

Slowly standing up I made my way over to the door I didn't even notice her follow me, "look Fluff, I am glad-," I looked down at her while her wide bright eyes were looked up at me with all there amethyst glory.

She cut me off.

"If you need someone to take you to the hospital, I' am free today and I won't have any problems being in an exam room."

The gesture garnered a genuine smile out of me.

"Parish the thought of having to look at this battered body of mine without a shirt on, I will be fine by myself I assure you."

Judy pulled back away from me a few feet and her eyes narrowed as she spouted out something that caught me off guard.

"Are you afraid of me? Do you think I might go, 'savage' and hop on you?"

As if to goad me on she hopped the short distance next to me while lightly sounding out, "RAWR!"

I felt my heart rate spike but not in a bad way, even my tail wagged at her loving attempt at being a predator.

"You really don't mind being around a fox, do you?"

My question made her giggle out loudly in an insanely cute way that had me holding myself back from making a rude comment about her being the most adorable creature I had ever laid eyes upon, instead I opted to field test a few theories before I took any further steps.

"Do you mind being around a bunny?"

Her reply was something I saw coming from a mile away. I then leaned in close to give her a light peck on the cheek to surprise her and make her jump back however the loud booming voice of her neighbor rang out loudly startling both of us.

"Just get a room you two!"

The voice threw my aim off and my muzzle landed on her lips as she turned her head towards the offending noise.

"Mmm."

Both of our eyes blinked in utter surprise at the act that had just taken place.

Slowly separating from her lips neither of our eyes daring to stray away, either in too much shock for what just happened or just at a loss for words, whatever the case might have been minutes passed without any change.

Slowly a smile crept over her face and I mirrored her expression.

Flustered now I stumbled over what to say while clearing my throat and looking off to the side.

"Say Judy, would it be too late to ask for your number?"

Walking away from me she grabbed her phone off her desk and started tapping on it.

Holding out her phone with the number displayed she muttered quietly, "dumb fox."

Taking a bit of revenge for her rude comment I snapped a photo of her and her number instead of entering it into my phone.

It was instant gratification as she puffed out her cheeks and raised an eyebrow at me all while tapping her foot rapidly on the floor as he ears stayed down her back.

At first I was wondering what was wrong then it dawned on me while pulling up my own number for her.

"Thanks!"

She merely said while snapping the photo of me and my number.

Her ears instantly shot up and in her excited state hopped up and planted a peck on my cheek.

"Easy Fluff, you act like your hoppin crazy for me."

An overwhelmingly powerful scent flooded my senses causing me to become slightly light headed.

Darkness took hold as my vision faded.

…..

…..

…..

Waking up after who know how long, I shifted my paws around me.

My eyelids were heavy and my head felt like it was resting on the softest pillow in the world in fact it felt softer than that new rabbit pillow the guys had bought me as a joke.

Reaching up above my head my paws ran into fur, soft fur, nice smelling fur, giggling fur, 'wait giggling fur.'

I opened my eyes with new found resolve and was met with wide curious eyes that looked like they had been leaking.

Judy piped up while I started to groan from a hurting body.

"I always thought it was the girl who falls for the guy, not the guy who falls on the girl."

Not being able to chuckle at her jab I went on the offensive.

"Well you know what they say about rabbits-," She quickly covered my muzzle with her paws while quietly talking directly into my ear.

"Shush jerk."

I mumbled between her paws now, "ar vuva g nw."

Releasing my mouth I took in some much needed oxygen and repeated myself.

"I said, I think I should go to the hospital now."

Helping me sit up a little she grabbed her keys out of a bowl by the door and in a chipper tone, "all set, let's go."

Looking at my phone I gasped while seeing the time, hours had passed and Finnick had been left waiting for me.

"What's wrong?"

Judy asked while we slowly made it down the stairs and out to the street.

I cringed as I saw lights flashing, they where coming from the alleyway Finnick was parked at.

"my friend was waiting for me in the alleyway where it looks like your boys in blue are probably giving him the business end of the law book."

As we got closer a wolf cop had Finnick up on the wall while a rhino was rummaging around in his van.

Judy piped up before I could say anything all while she held onto my paw tightly.

"Hey Wolford, Mchorn why are you harassing my boyfriends cousin?"

The reaction was instant.

The wolf was the first to pipe up as he looked me up and down to make sure he heard her right.

"This is that fella who saved you huh?"

The officer called Mchorn spoke up next while glancing at me.

"Are you sure you want to be with this fox, Hopps? He's so skinny."

Judy laughed while me and Finnick remained silent.

"Everyone's skinny to you big guy, now move along guys I will deal with the paperwork for this when I get back."

Both officers nodded then headed back to their cruiser and backed out of the alleyway.

Me and Finnick were in utter shock for multiple reasons.

I stuttered out first.

"B- boy- friend?"

She smiled up at me, "well you are a boy and you are my friend so I just added a space in the middle."

Finnick piped up, "where the hell you been cus, if it wasn't for Fluff here I would have been sitting in jail or something."

I smiled while helping Judy into the van, "sorry, getting her number took longer than expected, plus I need to goto the hospital, one fluffy bunny and three days off work won't cut it."

As Finnick hopped up into his seat I pawed over two bucks making the little fox look at me funny, "what's this for?"

I jerked a paw back at Judy, "you know she's going to look in the cooler."

Laughing as deeply as he could Finnick pocketed the money then followed up with something to set me off.

"Oh she can have as many as she likes I don't charge the ones who save my tail."

"WHAT!"

I shouted outraged by his blatant lie, "I have saved your tail countless times."

Finnick nodded and agreed with me, "true, but you also got me into the messes in the first place, her on the other paw has only saved my tail."

I watched the curious bunny finally get tired of listening to us bicker back and forth as she decided to go check out the vans treasurers for herself.

A few seconds later the ice chest popped open and an excited bunny soon held a frozen treat in her paws then made her way back to sit down behind Finnick's seat so she could look at me.

She just sat there, licking and making nice long slow licks across the red pawsicle. I thought I was hurting physically but now it was mentally, I was suffering on both fronts.

The way she licked and sucked on the frozen treat was arduous to say the least and very torturing on my psyche.

"You're doing that on purpose, I swear it."

Shaking her head while giving the treat quick kisses causing me to whine a little as I watched her.

I was at my limit and decided to turn this around.

Taking the empty stick I had set down earlier I then turned and stared right at Judy making her focus on me.

"WHAT'S THAT!"

I yelled out loudly while pointing to the back of the van.

As her gaze shifted to see what I was pointing at I quickly lifted the pawsicle from her loose paws and put the empty stick in her paw then resumed sitting back in my seat as if I had done nothing while holding the pawsicle on my right side out of her sight.

"HEY!"

She shouted sadly while holding the empty stick in her paws.

I displayed my concern for her problem without batting an eye.

"Aww, did the itty bitty bunny loose her pawsicle? They do go fast darlin."

A tear drop plinked on the vans metal flooring causing both mine and Finnick's ears to twitch.

Her eyes got big as dinner plates while her lip quivered ever so slightly.

The effect was to much and before I could stop myself I held out the frozen hidden treat to her.

"Here you can lick mine if you like."

Acting coy she narrowed her eyes to loving slits and leaned forward then gave it a nice long lick.

"Like this?"

I gulped while giving her back the pawsicle just as Finnick pulled into a parking spot at the hospital.

Sighing Finnick turned to me, "if you're going to do it in the van make sure you clean it all up."

I coughed out while Judy blushed and hid behind her long ears by pulling them down over her face.

"We're- n-not like that, we're just friends."

Judy spouted out between her long appendages.

Finnick snorted back at her.

"Right and when it turns into friends with benefits, just be sure to clean u-."

I opened the door and got out, not wanting to hear any more from the pipsqueak.

Judy followed suit opting to leave from my open door almost as fast as I did.

Soon as both of us were out and the door shut Finnick pulled away then drove off.

Surprisingly she still held onto the frozen treat and while we watched Finnick leave the parking lot she turned to me with the quickly melting pawsicle and in a nonchalant way put it up to my muzzle.

"You want to lick my treat that badly?

Faster than she could blink I snapped my teeth onto the pawsicle and gulped it down like it was nothing.

Motioning me down to her level she grabbed hold of my muzzle and gave the side of my mouth a lick, running her tongue across my lip in the process.

To stunned to speak she grabbed hold of my paw and led me to the hospital doors.

Once inside however my mind snapped back to reality as my ears picked up the first hint of hate.

"Disgusting did you see what she was doing with that filthy fox."

Her paw tightened on mine as her ears seemed to swivel left and right as if she could hear every mammal that was in the waiting room.

"Judy you do-."

Not being able to finish my sentence she dragged me along now towards the sign in sheet so I could wait my turn to be called in and get checked out.

I always hated hospitals, the looks everyone gave you, the bills they charged for doing nothing, sending any medication you might need to a third party to be distributed.

It all made me sick to my stomach and my feet instinctively made my claws dig into the floor and tried to make my body leave the place.

"It's ok Nick just fill out this sheet and we will go wait over there."

I looked to the left where she had pointed but it was just a hallway however when I turned back to her she was up on her tippy toes and managed to reach my face while I leaned down.

The moment was magical even if she had tricked me and unlike the first kiss to save her life and the little peck in her apartment this one lasted.

I thought her paws were coming up to grab my muzzle to pull me in closer however I was sorely mistaken.

SMACK!

Pulling away from me she swatted my face causing me to wake up from the blissful dream I was experiencing.

"Stop being such a scaredy fox, you act like something bad is going to happen to you around every corner."

I listened to her while rubbing my sore face, "yeah what could possibly happen."

Taking two empty chairs far away from the other waiting mammals I watched the clock rather than look at anyone.

After ten minutes of stone silence I went to say something to Judy but instead something felt funny in my throat.

"BARK!"

The noise spilled out of me involuntarily.

Quickly looking at the bunny next to me I knew what happened.

My tail was in her paws and she was gently stroking while untangling the burnt ends causing sounds to come spilling out of my mouth.

"wh- what are you doing," I barely got out while removing my tail from her gentle grasp.

She giggled slightly while shrugging, "all bunnies groom either themselves or mat- family and now friends while idle, what's the matter?"


	3. Hormones gone WILDE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germanygsg91:
> 
> What's the difference between a healthy rabbit and an odd rabbit?
> 
> Akanomie1:
> 
> I don't know
> 
> Germanygsg91:
> 
> One is a fit bunny, and the other's a bit funny!

"Nick's tail is so soft however the burnt parts need to be taken care of."

I murmured quietly to myself while groping his long appendage.

His tail was pulled out of my paws much too soon.

Scoffing at me while smoothing out his tail Nick displayed his unpleasantries towards other mammals touching a fox's tail.

"You can't just touch a fox's tail, it's a very intimate thing that only mates are allowed to do," looking at the ground he sullenly continued "not even my mother touches my tail."

His cold glare made a giggle escape from between my lips which was a little odd now that I tried to think about it.

For some reason I was so into the fox that my rational mind was having difficulty processing correctly.

The suppressants were supposed to help curb the massive desire and lust I held towards the fox however when I had picked up the prescription and taken them at my apartment things went south quickly.

As I recalled the past few days my paw drifted closer to Nick's in a desperate attempt as closeness with him.

He rebuffed my sneak attack at trying to hold his paw so I went back to remembering the first day back at my apartment after resting and taking it easy while recovering from the fire.

I was sitting on my bed while listening to my annoying neighbors argue about who drank the last soda when a very strong desire to nest took over me.

Cleaning the room in all its tiny entirety I had made my bed several times for no reason. Each time noticing a slight wrinkle in the bed sheet that wouldn't do if I was going to bed down with my mate.

Stopping mid thought. I had to sit down and ponder why I was thinking and doing such odd things.

My fur was hot to the touch, my pulse felt slightly elevated. I didn't have a boyfriend, had never even kissed someone let alone mate, so why was I-.

That's when pictures of the fox surfaced in my mind and my body responded in kind by dry humping the wooden chair with the mental image burned into my thoughts.

Moaning out loudly I couldn't control the swirling desires and demanded release within my body.

Grabbing the carrot pen off my desk I made my way to the bed while stripping down to my bare fur.

The heat from my ears was too much and I was panting heavily.

Gently stroking my paw across my body I cried out in ecstasy from even my own touch.

My neighbors heard my moans and loudly asked if I was ok only to have me yell back at them a tad loudly, "I'm fine."

I had gotten up quickly and tuned the radio to some music then turned up the volume to a level I had never gone too however once the guitar from whatever song was playing out, Guns and Rodents I then leaped onto the bed while spreading myself in a lust filled raged that needed to be fixed.

After using my own paw to spread my lips in between my legs I had felt out which parts drove the feelings deep in me the most and then I had found a rhythm with the music that played out loudly.

My paw pads quickly felt slick and the fur on my paw dampened while a sticky moisture formed a puddle below me.

Belting out a scream of enjoyment as I drove myself to the brink of heightened pleasure I pushed my body hard into the small bed all while plushy bunnies scattered onto the floor in my trashing orgasmic state.

The act of only my paw rubbing my nub was not enough and I snagged up the carrot pen next to my side. The pen was retracted inside and for a brief moment I gently rubbed it back and forth on my open wet slit.

Feeling excited more and more with the big plastic device entering my loins I started grinding into it lovingly and without even thinking I screamed out Nick's name while working the pen in and out of me.

The pressure was too much and as I squirmed from my own forceful paws I pulled the wet carrot pen from me just in time to squirt all over the middle of my bed.

Panting very heavily as I calmed down the offending pen still lightly gripped in my paw, it brought a smile to my face as I imaged Nick to be twice it's size and with twice as much force.

Sleep was calling me but I needed to turn the loud music down and dig out a new set of sheets however just as I went to turn down the music Gazelle's hit, Try everything song came on and I waited a moment for the line that says try everything and I responded back to the little radio while giggling to myself, "I will try him."

As soon as the music was turned down the neighbors made a comment.

"Nick sounds like a lucky guy."

Ignoring them I dug out a spare sheet then pulled off the completely messy ones and made my bed yet again.

Tossing my stuffed animals on the bed once the new sheet was on I needed my meds before going to bed so I took a puff of the inhaler and another suppressor.

The new pills were not working on me. I was going to have to ask the doctor about them but sleep took hold and I found myself lulled to dreamland by the thought of going to see Nick the next day.

…..

…..

"Nick Wilde," his name was called out pulling me back to reality as he stood up and I quickly stayed by his side.

The same otter nurse gave me a questioning look as I went to follow them into the back hallway towards the examination rooms.

"Um Miss I am sorry but you can't come ba-, oh hey it's you Miss Hopps!"

Her chipper tone didn't fool me for a second and as fast as I could I swooped up next to Nick and looped my arm around his.

"I am helping a friend who needs help getting from point A to point B now which room is it?"

I practically growled out at the poor female nurse as if her being close to my potential mate caused some primal rage to surface out of nowhere.

The nurse stepped back a few feet while talking in a lower tone, "if Mr. Wilde is ok with you being in the exam room then there is no problem. Take the third door on your right please."

I watched Nick as he nodded at the nurse before showing the otter who he wanted.

"She is ok to join me in the room, having a dear friend and officer by my side will ease the burden on any pain I need to endure while she can also take down criminal hospital bills that comes from this visit."

I laughed at the humor in his words while responding in kind, "how about I cover your visit while you cover mine?"

Instantly his paw shot out as I opened the door for him.

"Deal!"

Upon entering the exam room I stood next to Nick and helped him up on the table covered in parchment paper.

The room itself was slightly larger than the room I had used but all the equipment was the same and so was the layout.

Once he was settled on the table he shook loose of my hold I had of his arm the process caused my ears to droop coincidentally.

I felt rejected and to make matters worse the otter was back and had her paws on my fox while opening his shirt.

My teeth involuntarily chittered as I watched her take his vitals.

As the nurse finished up she gave me another questioning glance before speaking up.

"What brings you in here today Mr. Wilde?"

Nick chuckled slightly while answering, "my tail got a little burnt and I have some bruising going on with my chest and shoulders."

The nurse wrote down everything then she looked at him as if expecting more.

That's when he shrugged and said in a joking manner, "what can I say fluff here plays a little rough on a hard wood floor."

My face got all flush with warmth and I turned around without saying a word much to the gasping surprise of the otter.

After taking a moment to compose herself the nurse spoke up.

"Ahem, well, the doctor will be in to see you shortly."

I playfully responded while she opened the door feeling much better knowing she was leaving, "bu bye now."

However once the door closed Nick turned to me.

"Are you ok? You seem to be overly jumpy and what was with the teeth chatter? You're more on edge than me and I haven't seen a doctor since I joined the fire department."

His questions were legitimate and I couldn't even answer him since I didn't know either.

"I-I don't really know, my body is feeling hot and just being around you is filling my stomach with butterflies and when that other female got close I wanted to-."

I stopped talking and looked away from him in embarrassment.

His paws draped themselves on my shoulders and his gentle soothing voice whispered into my ears as I stared at the wall on the other side.

"You know what you just said sounds like you are in lo-," A loud knock on the door prompted a halt in his words.

"Open," Nick's voice was farther away and his warm paws pulled away from my now shaking body.

I quickly took a seat in a chair across from Nick just as the doctor came in.

His twitching nose and quivering whiskers bristled as he leaned his head in.

The doctor was Mr. Johnson and he let a loud sneeze that rang out loudly the further into the room he came while talking in a rather loud voice that I didn't care for.

"Whoa, this room has got a very good sm-," his eyes locked onto mine then his demeanor softened.

"Miss Hopps, how nice to see you here. I thought a Mr. Wilde was in here."

His gaze shifted to the table reluctantly and fell upon the reynard who glared back at the rabbit doctor.

"Ah Mr. Wilde there you are," the rabbit made his way over to the desk and went through the papers the nurse filled out, "I see you have some burnt fur on your tail and some bruising on your chest and shoulders."

As he came over and looked his tail over the rabbit doctor looked over at me then ask Nick about me.

"So how long have you known Miss Hopps over there?"

His tone felt robotic as if he just wanted to distract Nick while pushing on his body making him wince when a tender spot was touched.

At each hurtful cry from Nick my anger increased and my paws formed into fists ready to pound the jerk who was causing pain to my fox.

My thoughts shifted to that thought 'my fox,' it had a nice ring to it but no sooner had that thought crossed my mind did another cry spill out into the small room as he pushed on Nick's ribs.

I was at my limit but just as I was going to say something Dr. Johnson spoke up.

"We will need to do a chest x-ray and see if the lower ribs are broken."

Walking over to the door and opening it the rabbit doctor called for the nurse who quickly came running.

"Sara, could you take Mr. Wilde to get some x-rays done on his chest."

She nodded politely, "yes doctor."

As I watched Nick leave with the nurse I failed to notice the doctor close the door till my vision on the red fox was gone and a clicking sound was heard loudly while the male buck locked the door for some reason.

"What are you doing?"

The words came out of my mouth but I had a sinking feeling as to what he wanted.

"Miss Hopps you need to be checked out as well don't you? You seem to be feeling a little off no?"

I did feel off and allowed him to check my breathing on my back however I failed to take into account of him sticking his face close to my back and smelling me deeply.

"Ouch!"

A sharp prick on my shoulder had me jumping up knocking the doctor away while tipping the chair over as I skirted to the other end of the small room with my back to the wall.

"You-you put something in me? Why."

I checked my shoulder and the small hole had my blood leaking out while a slight numbing sensation was starting to take effect.

I quickly held onto my carrot pen in my back pocket just as he started to talk.

"My dear this is not the first thing I have put in you and it won't be the last, how are the enhanced hormone pills working out for you? I knew you would be coming back here but not so soon and not smelling so heavenly."

"You won't get away with this, Nick will come back here any min-," my whole left side where he had injected me was numb including my mouth making it hard to talk or scream.

Johnson went on prattling while removing his white coat, pants and stethoscope and set them on the table.

"My dear with that overpowering aroma emanating from your beautiful body I simply can't hold back and since he's not willing to lay claim to you I shall, plus they won't be back for a few hours."

His whiskers bristled wildly as he breathed in deeply, I took noticed as his leg came down slightly to ready himself to launch at me.

This was a first for me, I had been sought after by a few bucks back in the burrows but had sent them packing when they demanded I become a simple house wife raising their kits.

This however was over the top.

The crazy eyed buck before me seemed lost in a lust filled savage way and before I could finish my thoughts he lunged for me.

I swung my left numb body side at him as hard as I could, my completely limp arm connected up side the bucks head knocking him to the floor. Not showing any hesitation I used the last of my strength to Kick him square in the face laying him out cold on the smooth cold floor.

Good thing I trained hard to be a police officer or I would be a helpless bunny at this point.

The momentum I had put into kicking him swung my very heavy feeling body to the ground placing me on my back while my face stared in the direction of my assailant.

Taking out my phone before my right side went useless I pulled up contacts to call Nick then I remembered I took a photo of his number instead of entering it into my phone.

Instead I pulled up notepad and typed in one word, 'HELP'.

After that my vision became hazy, darkness took hold of me yet again for the second time this week.

….

…

…..

A warm feeling was on my mouth again as a bright light shone through the darkness that was beyond my eye lids.

I couldn't raise my arms or eyelids but my hearing was working fine and the first words I heard was music to my paralyzed body.

"Judy!"

"Come on Judy, please wake up!"

It was Nick's voice and the warm feeling on my mouth must be his, I needed another taste.

The mobility in my paws and feet started coming back plus I could move my tongue now but wanted Nick to come back and find out.

A looming figure soon blocked the bright light over me and as I gently puckered my lips the warm feeling was on them and without hesitating I snaked my tongue into the mouth that was on mine all while my now mobile paw grabbed the back of the mammals head holding it from pulling away 'ha your not getting away' I thought to myself however the more I felt the soft fur on my paws the more confused.

A more silky smooth texture feel made my eyes pop open only to be completely mortified by the mammal I was frenching.

Nurse Sara pulled away from my open paws and a deep blush permeated her dark fur but was visible around her short ears.

Both my paws came up to my mouth in utter shock.

Nick who had an ice pack on his shoulder was looking down at me smirking profusely.

My mouth now fully allowing me to speak could only summon out a few words.

"I am so, so, so very sorry."

Looking around the room I was having a hard time recalling how I had gotten down on the floor in the first place.

I looked at my right paw and saw the word 'help' written out but that was too vague to make anything stand out.

Chuckling from his high vantage point while clicking away on his phone a message blipped on my phone from a unknown number.

Slowly clicking on it, brought a picture of a otter and- is that me kissing an otter.

"DELETE THAT NOW!"

Sighing deeply Nick held up his phone and his delete button then in a nonchalant voice said something I didn't want to hear.

"Yeah it might make the value of the video I took go down."

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing so instead I asked the real questions.

"How did I get down here?"

The nurse and a big bear doctor came in and took a passed out Johnson away leaving me alone with Nick then he slowly slid off the table and helped me to my feet.

"We were gone only half an hour the x-ray machine got broke by a hippo before me so we came back to the room but the door was locked, I could smell that you were still inside but not responding to us banging on the door or yelling for you, so while the nurse went to get a key I panicked and broke the door down.

He looked away from me for a moment while scratching the back of his head before continuing.

"With the door open we found a half naked rabbit doctor laid out on the ground knocked out by the looks of it and you were on your side by the wall unconscious, I started to give you muzzle to muzzle but the nurse took over after coming back then well you took over and-."

I held up my paw to stop him while shaking my head, "none of that explains what happen though."

Looking down Nick swiped something from the ground.

"Is this yours?"

He held my carrot pen in his paws and twiddled it for a moment then hit the button on it's side and Johnson's voice spilled out after rewinding.

"My dear this is not the first thing I have put in you and it won't be the last, how are the enhanced hormone pills working out for you? I knew you would be coming back here but not so soon and not smelling so heavenly."

Both of us were stunned at what we had just listened too and to make matters worse I started to recall what had happen.

"H-he drugged me with-," I searched around the room for a moment and found the empty syringe under the table.

Nick had some other questions going through his head it seemed as he still toyed with the pen in his paws.

"Hormone enhancer pills. Why are you on those?"

Shaking my head in earnest while responding I tried to snag the pen from his paws and failed.

"I wanted hormone suppressors not enhancers."

He seemed a little upset by that response.

"Why would you need to suppress anything?"

Teasing me now with the pen by holding it over my head and raising it as I tried to grab it I continued the conversation.

"I met someone who I like and he was making my hormones go a little out of control and I can't have that happen when I go back to work," I jumped up but missed the pen again.

Holding the pen to his mouth while humming Nick gave the pen a deep sniff with it being so close to his nose.

"This smell, what is this!"

Nick's main focus turned fully on the orange pen in his paws.

His tongue snaked out and gave the orange plastic carrot a long lick then a thought came back just at that moment to me 'wait I used that last night for-'.

"Nick please give me back my pen," my face was now beat red as I recalled what I had used the pen for but couldn't tell him.

He shook his head no, "just a moment, I normally don't care for carrots but this thing is covered in something that I have never tasted, it's better than blue berries even."

Completely mortified now yet again my body betrayed me and as I watched him lick the pen again and again I whispered quietly, "yeah I bet you never tasted something as good as this bunny."

His ear twitched and I covered my mouth as his keen hearing heard every word I had said.

He started stuttering now while gently pawing back the pen to me.

"I- you mean this is your- but you -I just."

I raised an eyebrow at him while stuffing the pen back into my pocket, "you like carrots now huh?"

Defeated he could only nod in agreement.

Shaking my head I had another matter to take care of that was more pressing than having a fox lick my pleasure device.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called up the ZPD and low and behold the big cheetah manning the responders desk picked up.

"ZPD how may we help you today?"

Taking a deep breath I readied myself for the coming onslaught of questions.

"Ben it's me, Judy."

The reaction was instantaneous, "oh my goodness, WHAT! Judy is that you? What are you doing calling in? Shouldn't you be resting we heard you were in a fire."

Pinching the bridge of my nose I tried to slow him down by answering his questions before stopping him.

"Yes Ben it's me, I am calling to report an assault on me and a failed attempt at rape plus he drugged and prescribed the wrong medication to me as well, his name is Dr. Johnson over at the general hospital."

Typing could be heard in the background as well as heavy breathing then the big cats voice came back over the phone.

"Judy this guy sounds like a real creep I will send a cruiser your way, they should be there in a few minutes, please stay safe cutie."

I cringed at his use of the c word and as if just realizing his mistake his voice quickly came back through the phone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-."

I stopped him knowing full well that chastising the big guy wouldn't get anywhere.

"Just don't Ben. I will talk to you later, bu bye now."

I groaned out right after hanging up as a smirking fox leaned up on the table staring at me.

"You know Carrots, you are very adorable when you're frustrated."

His words made my leg twitch and my eyes narrowed to loving slits while I decided to messed with him.

"So now that you know what's down the rabbit hole you think I am adorable?"

His cool exterior faded.

"But I- you, we," he looked me over for a second as if taking things in a different direction.

The nurse came back in that moment stopping him from saying whatever it was he was going to say making him revert back to a stock smirk instead of his relaxed demeanor.

I wanted him back to being relaxed and crossed my arms while glaring at the nurse.

"You can leave now everything is being sorted out and the ZPD will be here shortly."

Still a little embarrassed by getting kissed by me the otter looked at the floor while talking.

"I just thought I should let you know that Dr. Johnson is making his way out of the hospital."

I looked at Nick and he looked at me and in unison both of us spouted out at the same time, "son of a kit!

Quickly leaving the exam room I spotted him making his way down the long hallway heading for the exit, he was sporting his bare fur.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

I shouted out loudly while racing after him, Nick keeping pace a little ways behind me while staying silent.

Hearing and seeing me the scared rabbit bolted towards the door as quickly as his feet would carry him.

The sliding glass doors whooshed open allowing the offending jerk to escape all while I was still several doors down but closing the gap quickly.

Once at the sliding doors opened for myself I glanced back to check on Nick only to find him running quickly out the now open doors, "hurry up Carrots, he's getting away!"

I smiled at having someone there for me and if I could would love to have him as a partner.

My mind full of hormones played a cruel joke on me by invading my thoughts, 'partner in the bedroom'.

For a moment I lost focus as a mental image of a naked fox on my little rickety bed danced before my vision causing me to shake my head but in that moment I lost both the rabbit and fox.

My pace slowed down as I came to a halt at a street intersection, "oh carrot sticks, where did they-."

A loud crashing sound rang out just a few feet down a alleyway pulling my attention.

The alleyway was closed off with a very high fence at the end of it however what was near the fence had me gasping in horror as I quickly made my way down the dark place.

Nick was being cornered by two rams while Dr. Johnson lay passed out on the ground by the other corner.

"Hey knock that off."

I shouted as I came to a halt before the two deviants.

The rams were big, one had a green shirt with a skull of a ram on it while the other was wearing a black shirt.

Nick was curled up in the form of an asterisk on the ground unmoving as one of the rams went to give him a kick before turning to look at me.

"Beat it rabbit, we are just teaching this predator it's not ok to chase after prey, so hit the road."

The ram with the skull shirt went to Kick Nick again after speaking but at this point I was beyond enraged, enhanced hormones or not he was my friend and possibly more and I was not going to stand by and let some large mammals get away with criminal activity.

"Stop what you are both doing or I will arrest you, I am officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD step away from the fox who was helping me catch a criminal, the bunny next to you."

My words gave them pause as they looked at me then back at Nick.

The ram in the black shirt belted out in a cold stern voice, "you mean you are defending this piece of trash?"

He started to come closer to me and I stood my ground while surveying my surroundings encase I needed to defend myself from the two.

"We don't care for pred sympathizers either just grab her," the one with the green shirt shouted while resuming his assault on Nick.

As soon as the big ram with the black shirt went to grab me I quickly dodged under his grasp and was behind him twisting my body around in the blink of an eye.

"Huh, hey where did she go," the assailant shouted while turning around.

Using his body mass to my advantage I threw a punch at the back of his knee causing his leg to buckle as he shifted mid turn.

"Oww!"

The downed ram spiraled onto the ground in a spectacular fashion however the other ram watched his friend go down and had came up behind me and wrapped his hoofed paw around my neck.

I choked while struggling in his hold then suddenly his grip loosened and I fell to the ground almost at the same time as the ram who had ahold of me.

Behind the fallen body of the ram I saw him holding a pipe in his paws, my fox, my savior, the one who seems to always be there to save me like some knight in shiny floral shirt.

My heart was beating so fast I almost didn't feel him pick me up in his big strong paws.

"Carrots are you ok?"

Batting my eyelashes lovingly at him I responded in kind, "only when I'm with you."

Acting as if he didn't hear me I confessed my feelings to him in the middle of a dirty dingy alleyway, to a fox of all mammals.

"Nick, I am in love with you!"

Setting me down on the ground I waited on bated breath for his reply only I had a sinking feeling as his face resumed its stock smirk.

"Aw now that's sweet, I hope the suppressants help you when you get them."

My face welled up as tears lightly flowed from my eyes, my paws gripped onto his fur as I yanked on him to see me eye to eye.

"Nick I mean it, I have never felt like this about any-," he cut me off with a wave of his paw, "just hurry up and call the fuzz I don't need any pity for being what I am."

"Nick stop, you're not like them, you're not that kind of predator."

His voice was raised up a notch while proudly standing tall.

"It's always the same with any girl I save and I don't want the same look of regret on your face like every other female who has 'fallen in love with me'. I just can't bare to see you hate me because I like you too much, my world is not for someone good, like you."

I couldn't stop my tears as I flopped to the ground sobbing.

"Please don't leave me," I pleaded for him on my knees.

With a sigh from him as flashing lights came from the road, officers Mchorn and Wolford came down the alleyway just as Nick turned to look at me.

"Good bye Carrots, it's better off this way so just quit while you're ahead."

I blinked and he was gone, had walked out of the alleyway and out of my life just as quickly as he had come into it.

Without a second thought I pulled out my phone to call him his number was saved from messaging me this time, only to hear something buzzing in the corner of the alleyway and the longer I let it ring the longer the buzzing continued till I crept over to the buzzing noise and fished out Nick's buzzing phone from a small pile of garbage.

Loudly I wept and both approaching officers exchanged looks of distress at hearing my wailing cries.

Wolford taking the lead helped me up as I continued to snivel out profusely.

"Shh now, it's ok, can you tell us what happened?"

The wolf's cooing words were drown out by my sobbing as I blurted out my issue.

"H- he left- ma- me, I - he-," my words got stuck in my throat as I tried again.

"Nick left me. I need my fox, please bring him back!"

The ram with the black shirt had recovered and was standing up, he then snickered loudly, "fox's all need to be muzzled just like this wo-, ah ahh."

Officer Mchorn picked up the tiny ram up by his throat and squeezed tightly then tossed him to the ground while snorting, "mind you tongue speciesist."

Not even Mchorn defending Nick stopped me from crying and Wolford even left the alleyway to check and see if the red fox was within eyesight but came trotting back shaking his muzzle.

After a few minutes to calm down I explained to my fellow officers what had happened then was escorted to the cruiser where Wolford called in for backup.

As I leaned up against the cruiser I rubbed Nick's phone in my paws as if it was a magic lamp and had hopped that my dumb fox would magically appear.

But this was no magical fairy tail, this life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and all your insipid dreams magically come true, I would have to just let it go.

Gripping the phone tightly to the point the plastic made a grinding sound I shook my head definitely while talking to no one.

"I don't know when to quit."

After looking at his phone and failing to guess his password I began looking for a cab while thinking 'if he thinks he can run from this bunny he has another thing coming'.

As the yellow cab pulled up and I got in a raccoon driver glanced back at me.

"Where to toots?"

A smile crossed my face while saying my destination.

"ZFD please."

The raccoon turned on the meter and started driving while speaking as if he had said it to a million mammals, "no problem honey."

The ride was short and within twenty minutes I was yet again standing before the fire department only this time I was on a different mission than eating dinner with a certain red fox.

I paid for the fair and got out of the cab feeling slightly nervous.

Crossing the long driveway to one of the open doors a loud whistle rang out from inside while someone yelled out, "hotty in coming."

The wolf that was hanging around Nick soon trotted out to greet me before I lost my nerve.

"Hi - uh Richard was it?"

Nodding politely he wiped his paws on his pants and asked me the question I wanted to know more than anything at that moment.

"Where's Nick? I thought lover boy was hanging out with you today?"

I raised an eyebrow at the wolf while repeating something he said.

"Loverboy huh, why would you call him that?"

Someone from inside the firehouse yelled out loudly, "because he's in love with a little bunny."

Richard glared back into the firehouse causing a loud resounding, "sorry," to sound out.

Shaking my head while playing this to my advantage I started to grill the wolf.

"Would you happen to know where my fox would be hiding? He's playing a game of hide and go seek and it's my turn to be it but gee, I don't have a clue as to where he could be."

I talked in the most innocent of ways while looking my cutest and without fail the answers came flooding in.

"Well if you can't find Wilde maybe check with his parents they live at one, nine, five, five Cypress Grove Lane and if they are no help maybe find his friend Finnick who is normally parked in the back alley around Savanna Square."

Writing all the information down on my little note pad I thanked the wolf. "Thanks you have been a really big help and I promise I won't tell him I got help from you."

He laughed while shaking his head, "no problem, in fact be sure to ask him out around here so I can get some more money off of him.

At that the wolf laughed again while making his way back into the firehouse while I returned to the cab that had stuck around.

Getting back into the cab the raccoon piped up again.

"Where to next sweetie?"

I quickly pulled out my notepad and gulped loudly while repeating what I wrote down.

"One, nine, five, five Cypress Grove Lane."

He whistled loudly while turning on the meter, "no problem darlin."

The raccoons pet names for me seemed to change each time and I got a little curious as to why he whistled.

"what was the whistling for?"

Chuckling the raccoon tipped his brown cabbie hat while looking in the rearview mirror at me.

"Never would have guessed that a bunny would want to head over to the Wilde's household."

That caught me off guard and I suddenly got a tad bit more nervous the farther down this proverbial rabbit hole I went.

My curiosity kept on going strong while he drove.

"What kind of mammals are the Wilde's?"

Scratching his ear he then held out his paw, "five bucks this is a taxi not a gossip wagon."

My meager savings were dwindling fast on this trip but I sighed while digging out the desired amount and pawed it over.

Almost instantly the little raccoon turned into a regular chatterbox.

"The Wilde's are a decent size family as far as predators go and a long line of professionalism to boot, Dr. Vivian Wilde and Mr. Robert Wilde have three kids."

Taking a turn and a drink from a styrofoam cup the raccoon went on.

"The youngest son would be Robert Jr. I hear he is studying so he can be a cop one day while the next oldest is his sister Marian she works down at the hospital most of the time as an EMT and as for the oldest who I hear resents the family after taking up firefighting when his father got hurt and retired after a bad fire accident is Nick.

My ears twitched at the sound of hearing Nicks name mentioned and it forced me to want more.

"What can you tell me about Nick?"

My question seemed to peak the raccoons interest.

"why the interest in a fox family particularly a fox that holds more secrets than myself?"

I decided to mess with the cabbie by being completely honest.

"I am in love with Nick even though he ran from me and now I am going to use his family to locate him.

As soon as I spoke I had to cover my ears, laugher upon laughter spilled out of the raccoon's mouth then he responded jokingly, "ok no need to tell such whoppers to me miss, I don't think my heart can deal with another jab like that."

I only smiled back at the driver while waiting to hear more about Nick.

Clearing his throat the raccoon went on with his prattling.

"Nick Wilde, dubbed the oldest son, has basically two lives in this city while he does keep a clean record and is a fire mammal and helps out the community he also has a knack for selling things from rugs and building material to pawsicles and cheap directions to anywhere in the city with one phone call."

The more I heard the more interested in the fox I got however before anymore info was shared the driver pulled up to a very big warehouse in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of Savanna Central and the rain forest district.

Being a little confused I questioned the raccoon who only nodded at a metal mail box that was made for a mammal much bigger than a fox but labeled with the family's name.

As I paid the cabbie he tipped his hat while motioning me to come close.

"Now mind your manners in there and be sure to tell Vivian Old Trigger sends his regards now off with ya."

At that the cabbie sped off leaving me in an empty lot with a looming big gray warehouse in front of me.

Gulping while not knowing what to expect I marched forward while looking every which way for any movement but finding nothing and no one outside as I got closer to a big metal door that looked like it was on a sliding track of some sort.

Thinking to myself 'well maybe his family is a little poor like my family' sure we have a big farm but it doesn't provide the family with vast wealth, however you also don't see us living in rundown warehouses with cameras, there's a camera following me.

I followed the movement of the camera as it followed me and I failed to take notice of how close I was to the door when a voice from a tiny metal box rang out.

"May I help you?"

The voice was female and I felt a deep chill run down my spine before replying.

"I am here looking for the Wilde's residence?"

A moment past before the voice sounded out again, "which Wilde and what is the nature of your business with said mammal?"

Taking a deep breath not wanting to lose my cool I responded in kind while showing my biggest brightest smile.

"I'm looking for Nick, my business is um, it's personal."

A sharp reply came back shocking me.

"He doesn't live here, please leave."

That was the last straw I most definitely did not get all the way out here only to be turned away at the door.

I didn't stop when I wanted to be a police officer and I wasn't about to stop chasing after my fox just because he's a fox and thinks he shouldn't be with a bunny from what other mammals say.

My eyes narrowed and I made a fist and before I had any other thoughts my paw was banging on the door, "open this door and tell me where he is," I demanded now in a stern voice while glaring back at the camera.

The pleasant voice that spilled out from the box was a tad bit angry now.

"Stop that banging or I will be forced to call the ZPD!"

I instantly yelled back as loud as I could.

"I am the ZPD!"

Some shuffling could be heard behind the door, sounds of a female's voice and a kids voice arguing now and then the big door slid open and a fox muzzle stuck itself out into the open doorway then in a rather high pitched tone the kit screamed, not in terror but in joy.

"Ayyye!"

"It's her, it's you, you're her, you're the bunny cop Judy Hopps right?"

A red fox kit made his way out and shook my paw before I could utter a word.

Then I remember everything the raccoon said, "hi Robert Jr is your big brother home?"

It was like dealing with a mini Clawhauser after I spoke.

"Oh my, she knows my name, she knows my brother," I failed to notice him get out his phone and flashed a photo of me.

"Mom, take my picture, PLEASE!"

My ears swiveled in the direction of the door and a very beautiful red vixen stood in the doorway her arms were crossed and she had a smug smirk on her face, in fact she looked just like Nick save for a purple sweater and brown skirt she was wearing.

Removing the overexcited fox kit who was wearing a mock police uniform from my side I dusted my paws on my shirt and held out one to her for a paw shake.

"Mrs. Wilde, Old Trigger sends his regards and I'm sorry for pounding on your door, it was very rude of me."

She seemed to relax at that and slowly extended her paw but as she took mine in hers she pulled me forward with a strong yank and took a deep sniff of me.

"Um what are you do-."

After smelling me she released her hold on me and sighed while slowly laughing, "so that's what's going on huh, I can smell him all over you."

My cheeks felt hot and I was pretty sure the inside of my ears had turn a rosy shade of pink in the process.

Waving my paws and trying to dissuade any misunderstandings, "we're just friends I have only known him for forty eight hours or so just two days we never did any-."

Vivian waved her paw as if I was an open book and she was done reading the final chapter.

"My son does not imprint on just anyone now tell me what is going on? Why are you looking for him?"

I was a little taken aback by her words, "what imprint? I never felt him do anything to me other than-."

As if she expected me to not have any clue she moved inside the door while calling out to me from the dark room that lay beyond.

Robert Jr took hold of my paw while dragging me inside before I could muster enough courage to go in myself.

The big door shut and for a moment I couldn't see anything but the little kit was pulling me forward and after a few moments another door was shifted open and a very beautiful living room the size of a football field was laid out before me as a grand chandelier lit up the giant one room house.

Looking around the extravagant house before me I noticed a metal spiral staircase leading up to an upper level that looked like it had ten small rooms with closed doors, a kitchen was all the way at the other end of the house but took up most of the far wall.

A big room on the far right was open and looked from a distance to be a very large bathroom.

It was a very lovely home and I was so speechless I didn't even notice I was still holding the kits paw.

"Come on, hurry up my room is this way."

Vivian cleared her throat loudly making Robert Jr stop dead in his tracks.

Pointing to a room up top she called out like a drill sergeant.

"Homework first, then make your bed, then clean your room and if she is still here and feels like it she will see your room."

Dropping my paw and dashing quickly upstairs the kit made it to his room then a door in the middle closed loudly while rustling could be heard.

Shaking her head Vivian motioned for me to follow her towards a big couch set as a black set of ears twitched behind a recliner while we made our way closer.

A male voice a little deeper than Nicks spilled out from the chair.

"Oh honey dinner smells fantastic tonight what are you making-," he stopped talking while looking around the chair arm and saw me then the vixen who was now sporting a very unhappy scowl.

Before I could blink she crossed the short distance to the chair and smacked the back of his head.

"Stop being rude to our guest dear."

"Oww."

I came around and held my paw out to the male fox.

"Judy Hopps, Mr. Wilde you have a beautiful home although the outside is very misleading and the area looks abandoned."

He shook my paw back while greeting me.

"Robert Wilde, welcome to my den, sorry for the lawn outside I can't get around like I used to," at that he motioned towards his right leg that had a brace on it and a shiny black cane that lay across his lap.

"Oh my," I gasped loudly while looking at him only for him to chuckle and shake his head.

"Quite alright sweetheart, now then what brings a fine upstanding officer to our little abode?"

Vivian cut in before I could say anything.

"She's here to call on our boy who seems to have ditched her after imprinting."

He sighed deeply while tilting his head towards me, "sorry for my sons rude behavior, we don't see him much nowadays, not since he took to being a firefighter in my stead."

I sat down on the edge of the long couch and let go of a breath of air I had been holding, my lead towards finding Nick was coming up short.

A personalized beep rang out from my pocket breaking the silence in the large room making both fox parents look at me in utter surprise.

Both yelled in unison.

"Nick's phone!"

I fished the useless phone out of my pocket and pawed it over to Robert's open paw while asking the elephant size question, "do you know the password?"

Both shook their heads but Robert scratched his chin for a moment, "I don't but I know someone who might be able to get it unlocked."

He pushed on the message that had popped up it was a response from Finnick however the attached picture was displayed as well and it caused the old fox to bust out laughing.

Showing his wife his sons phone caused her to giggle then asked me if I was into females as well as males making me face paw as the thought of that unholy picture being plastered out on the web for all to see.

I quickly needed to steer the conversation back to finding their son for their sake and mine.

"So about his phone, who do you know that could help unlock it?"

Passing back his son's phone to me with a smile and pulling out his own phone Robert went on.

"Give me twenty minutes to set things up, Vi can you whip us up some blueberry pie slices and take the cute little bunny with you."

I puffed out my cheeks to protest at his blatant disregard for calling a bunny cute when they were not another bunny, it was so demeaning however Vivian stopped me, "let's leave that dumb fox to do his thing and when he comes through for us, then we can let him have it."

I nodded sullenly and followed Nick's mother to the kitchen area.

"Why does Nick stay away from here? This is a very nice warm and welcoming home I am failing to understand something I take it?"

Vivian looked at a picture that hung on the kitchen wall, a family photo if I had to guess by the looks of it.

A younger Nick maybe in his twenties stood proudly next to his father who had both legs in working order and two vixens stood next to them holding paws and all had smiles. The young Robert Jr was nowhere to be seen however upon closer inspection I could make out the baby bump.

"Yes times were different back then," Vivian went on while lost in the picture.

Nick was the only one who was not wearing some kind of uniform and that seemed out of place with his mother wearing her doctor's coat the daughter an EMT shirt while the father had on a fire mammals jacket and Nick was sporting his green floral pattern shirt.

Shaking her head she spoke with sincerity, "when he was younger we thought he would be either a police officer or a business mammal because that boy if he had something he would find someone to buy it. He used to make pawsicles when he was younger and would come home with a big wad of money but by the time this photo was taken he desperately wanted to be a cop however."

I guessed what had happen.

"Robert got hurt?"

Nodding in agreement she went back to preparing the pies giving me a moment to look around the house some more, wooden panels lined the walls giving the place a homely feel to it prompting me to ask the vixen who was halfway in a fridge about the house.

"How did you guys happen upon this place?"

Vivian had a warm smile much like Nick would do when he wasn't smirking.

"We bought it from my son and made it our home. He had some idea to make a theme park but felt that we could make this into something better and he was right."

The reminiscing looked like it was putting a toll on the older fox so I tried taking the conversation in a different direction yet again all while she gave me a small plate with a decent sized slice of pie.

Making our way back to the couch I was curious about the rest of Nick's family however no sooner had I taken a bite of the wonderful pie did the sliding door open and a younger vixen came barreling in laughing while spouting out loudly.

"You're never going to guess who asked me to bandage them up today."

The further into the house she came the more her nose twitched.

"Wow mom, dinner smells great tonight what are we ha-," she stopped talking while dropping a small bag on the ground.

Her eyes met mine and for a moment neither of ours flinched.

Vivian piped up ending the silence.

"Sweetie we have a guest so mind your manners, this is officer Judy Hopps."

Staying silent the vixen walked closer to me and repeated almost the same reaction as Vivian, her nose took in air deeply and then her face turned into the biggest smile.

"Whoa, well that explains everything now."

Robert who had just hung up his phone turned to look at his daughter while beating her to the punch.

"You patched up Nickolas today and he smelled like rabbit?"

I tried to cover my tail while stuttering out to defend myself.

"I- we- he, all of the kissing was purely accidental, they were subsequently a happenstance, like when he saved me from the fire or when he was scared at the hospital and tried to run away, I don't really know what he was going for at my apartment but my neighbor distracted us an-."

All three sets of eyes were fixated on me and it caused me to stop mid sentence.

Thinking to myself over all the things I had just said made me bite my lower lip 'sweet cheese and crackers that all sounded bad'.

The younger vixen and Vivian spoke at the same time.

"You got him into a hospital?"

Both girls started talking to each other while slowly walking away.

Robert coughed to get my attention as I was clearly distracted by some of the things they were saying.

Writing down a few things the older fox pawed the paper over to me, "this is a friend of mine over in Little Rodentia, he's good with electronics so he should be able to get Nick's phone unlocked."

I quickly gave Robert a hug while grabbing the paper, "thank you, thank you for this."

The movement must have caught the girl's attention making Vivian sound out her disapproval loudly.

"Ahem, let go of the bunny you dirty old fox."

His paws let go and were fanned out into the open allowing me room to escape.

"Parish the thought my dear, I meant no harm."

I laughed at the whole ordeal, "sorry for getting you in trouble."

Robert tapped his cane on the floor while growling out his daughter's name.

"Marian, where is he!"

Plopping down on the couch I watched the young vixen give me a sideways glance before telling the story.

"It was the end of my shift and we were eating at that restaurant over on Clover St. He walked up to the back of the truck and plopped himself down on the gurney and after I looked him over I was surprised he even got off of it.

She turned to her mother who held her paws to her muzzle, chewing nervously on her long claws.

"He had bruising all over his chest and shoulders from being blown out of a window during a fire call, his tail was burnt but that's his problem, at least three of his lower ribs are broken and I helped him pop his arm back into joint form 'breaking down a hospital door."

Marian looked at me now while continuing, "he smelled heavily like bunny and he was hiding it but he looked depressed and maybe heart broken."

At that she stood up and pointed a questioning claw at me.

"Did you break my brothers heart?"

Shaking my head and waving my arms drastically I denied any wrong doings.

"He left me in an alleyway after helping me catch a criminal who had drugged and tried to rape me at the hospital, some speciesist rams were bulling him when he cornered the jerk and they might have gotten under his fur, but I took care of one while he took out the other and then I-."

My face fell to staring at the ground while I finished the story.

"I told him I loved him and he left me saying he couldn't be with me because he's a fox, I need to talk with him as soon as possible, I don't care that he's a fox."

My out burst caused my eyes to swell up and I made my way over to the door not willing to face his family anymore.

A paw the same size as mine crept onto my clenched fist and when I looked down between tear filled eyes a small fox face with the same set of brilliant greens that I longed for shown back at me, Robert Jr was there.

"Who did it!"

The little fox shouted at his family while holding onto my paw.

He yelled again.

"Who made her cry. I swear I will never forgive yo-."

I put my free paw on his mouth and kissed his forehead, "it's nothing they did sweetie."

I waved at the rest of Nick's family while opening the door, "thanks for helping but I really must be off to find him, bu bye."

As I left I thought 'I will find my fox'.

The door to the warehouse was almost shut when a red paw stopped it.

"Stupid door!"

Marian's voice rang out as she pushed the door open enough for her to slip out.

"Need a lift?"

She said while she jerked a paw at a smaller warehouse on the side as she was catching up to me.


	4. Did you miss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this chap was a tad of a struggle.. Either that or I was just really busy with real world stuff...work and such yada yada that and reaperjf's constant prodding for me to finish the chap...enjoy the chap all the same..
> 
> ::reaperjf::
> 
> What do you call a one humped bunny
> 
> ::Akanomie1::
> 
> Dunnos what?
> 
> ::reaperjf::
> 
> Unsatisfied

I was hurting bad. Physically yes but now emotionally.

Walking out of that alleyway was probably the most dangerous thing I had ever done and with my day job being that of a firefighter it was saying something while my other job was just as risky, selling this and that to all kinds of mammals it was amazing I ever found time to sleep let alone have a real life.

As I walked down the street I had gotten a block away when I saw a familiar tail sticking out of the back end of an ambulance.

I quickly made my way up behind the door to the open ambulance and waited a moment for her to close the door.

CLANK!

"AHH!"

My sister who was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants screeched loudly after closing the back door revealing me inches from her face.

"Hey sis," I talked to her in a chipper tone while sporting my trademark smirk.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment and in that instant I couldn't tell if she was happy or upset then in the next moment her frown turned upside down.

"Nick, how you been?"

She leapt at me as she spoke then without warning gave me a hug causing me to wince in pain as I coughed out into her fur, unable to gain a full breath of air do to some broken ribs.

Immediately hearing my wheezed coughing struggle for air she reopened the ambulance doors and unhooked the oxygen mask then placed it over my muzzle while rubbing my back.

A few minutes went by and I ended up crawling on the gurney while she started going into medical mode poking and prodding me only to dig around the many compartments for something till finally shouting in a joyous 'I found it' way.

She turned around and held two instant ice packs in her paws, "now this might be a little cold," then applied them to my hurt shoulders.

"So, are you going to tell your little sister what happened?"

A slight stinging sensation hit me at first but then the nice coldness made my shoulders feel like they were in heaven so I told her the story of the fire and the arsonist.

My sister who is twenty four works as a first responder and it had been at least ten years since I last saw her or anyone from my family for that matter.

As she rummaged around the truck for various things to stick on me I decided to ask her the elephant sized question.

"How's mom doing?"

She stopped mid rummage and turned to look at me as if I had asked her to jump off a cliff.

"Mother is fine," her response was laced with venom and I braced myself for the coming storm that would follow.

"How's mom indeed, what cant ask about dad or Ro-," I cut her off with a wave of my paw.

"I am sure father is doing fine, ordering everyone around from his command post lazy chair and as for Jr."

Marian put a paw on my shoulder while whispering gently to me, "he wants to be a police officer."

My thoughts bounced around like a pinball, 'that had been my dream when I was younger" however that dream was killed before it even begun and then as if to kick me when my thoughts were down an image of Judy in her police uniform flashed in my mind and what I had last said to her.

The whole thing left a bad taste in my mouth and before I knew it I had tossed the oxygen mask to my kid sister while lowering myself out of the ambulance.

"You're in no condition to be moving you dumb fox."

Her yelling at me only put a smile on my face as I leaned into the truck, "thanks for the air, mind if I borrow your phone?"

I shook her pink cellphone in the air that I had swiped when she hugged me.

Not giving her a second to reply I darted away while crossing the street and making my way down an alleyway before keying up her phone.

A number password prompt shone back at me and knowing my sister and how predictable she was I keyed up her birthday and sure as anything it unlocked.

Her background picture caused me to laugh it was of a Halloween picture of the house decked out while all four family members were dressed spectacular, I had taken the photo all them many years ago.

The nostalgia wore off and I keyed up Finnick's number only to let it ring several times before going to voicemail. Knowing that little guy he probably took one look at the unknown number and ignored it.

Sending him a funny text would get him to call me and without stopping my paw went to tapping 'hey shorty, I am a naughty fox who's just looking for a ride in your van, give me a call if you change your mind'.

Counting down from three after I hit send I only got to two before a horrendous ringtone from that pop star Gazelle rang out startling the fur right off of me.

Before I could speak the deep voice from the fennec rang out, "hey baby, why don't you tell ol Fin here where you live and I'll be there to pick you up."

Seeing that I had him I used a nice chipper tone of my own in reply, "second alleyway over on fifth street and hurry up we got places to be tonight."

The pure shock and utter disappointment was branded into the fennecs next words.

"Shi- Wilde is that you lifting some poor good lookin girls cell?"

Laughing while looking at the time I had to hurry things along I was already running late after being forced to go to the-, my mind stopped and thought about why I had gone to a hospital of all places then the cute little bunnies image permeated my mind again and I literally shook my muzzle to free myself.

"First off this is my sister's cell, second off no she still would rather choke herself than go out with you and third my meeting with the don is in a few hours so hurry up."

I hung up not giving Finnick the time to yell back and slumped to the cold cement alleyway floor that had a little bit of trash here and there and just took a moment to let my feelings go, to return to my normal life, my life before any girl had tried to weasel her way in like some kind of tick or something.

The taste of her on my lips and the feel of her warmth boggled and played tricks on my mind screaming at my senses to run back to that alleyway I had ditched her in and beg for her forgiveness but instead a red van pulled up in front of the alleyway I sat in and cut off all thoughts of returning to her.

"Hurry up deadbeat!"

Finnick's loud deep voice rang out from the open van window causing me to shift back into reality however once I was in and the door shut that's when the question was asked.

"Man I thought you lost yourself in a set of violets and fluffy cottontail, what took you so long to call?"

Shrugging I gave a pretty close answer to the truth, "had to cut the doe loose, I don't need a cop snooping around my business."

Nodding in agreement the little fennec fox started up the van and headed towards the rainforest district.

The ride was quiet aside from Fin's hip hop music that I tuned out while resting and that in turn made my mind wonder as I found myself looking behind the little guys seat and a bunny silhouette faded into nothing. 'My mind was going to be the death of me at this rate' at least that's what I was thinking while shaking my muzzle to remove all thoughts of her.

Fin took notice of my odd behavior and voiced his opinion.

"You got it bad for that little bunny huh?"

"NO!"

I yelled out louder than I meant to and it caused the little guy to smile back at me while at a stop light, "right and that wasn't a desperate cry for help because someone has daddy issues."

My blood boiled at that so I hit the little guy with the only dirt I had on him.

"Yeah well your sister didn't mind my daddy issues when I was making out with her."

The little fennec growled out while slamming on the gas and turning to me, "fine we will keep families out of this."

I nodded in agreement while returning to relax in the seat only to find myself watching the houses wiz by just as we entered the tunnel to the rainforest.

After a few minutes in the tunnel we came out into the swamp as I referred to it. The place always had this wet damp feel even when it wasn't raining which was every half hour to be honest and the heaters were raised to keep it hot and muggy it was definitely not my favorite place to be however buying a warehouse cheap in the wet place was easy and let me store more lucrative items for more interesting mammals of the city.

As we came closer to the warehouse district the bright sun shone down through the canopy and into the van for a few yards and for a moment I enjoyed myself by soaking up the beautiful free rays of light that warmed my body. If I had one main goal in life it would be to retire from all work and to just relax soaking up the sun's rays while eating an endless supply of blueberries and staring at the beautiful body of J-.

Closing my eyes and pretending my mind didn't just display a naked bunny laying on my lap as I sun bathed while eating my favorite foods I went back to looking outside just in time to see Fin pull up to the warehouse.

Quickly bolting from the troublesome van that smelled like a certain bunny and kept making images work their way into my mind I breathed in the moist wet hot air that was the swamp.

"Ah, fresh air!"

I exclaimed loudly while stretching to a point that caused myself to choke out profusely making me wince in pain.

Finnick looked down at me as the coughing made me fall to my knees, "didn't I drop you off at a hospital today?"

This caused me to wheeze out a laugh that made my sides literally hurt worse.

"I did go however the x ray machine was broke and the doctor was a rapist pervert that drugged my Carrots and needed to be chased down."

Finnick raised an eyebrow at me as I failed to catch the words that left my mouth.

"Your Carrots huh."

I bit down on my lip unsure how to escape the hole I had gotten myself into and relented as the fennecs expression softened while he shrugged, "no judgements here, but you should take it easy you don't want to wind up face down in the dirt before spending some quality time with a special mammal of the evening."

Scoffing loudly while making my way over to the bolted door I shot back at him a funny display at being insincere.

"Oh Carrots hold me, never mind the criminals I sell things to, I do it only to have you bed down with me and use your police cuffs! Please baby!"

My back was turned to him and in a mocking way I rubbed my paws on my sides making look like I was making out with someone.

The little guy belted out deep laugh after laugh as we made our way into the warehouse and flicked on the lights only to have the fennec snigger to himself, "or maybe she will hide you in witness protection since you have nothing to sell."

My mouth was agape at the sight before me. A huge tree limb had broken off from above the building and crashed through to the cement floor, normally that wouldn't have been to bad however this was the rainforest and the few days I was away from the building it had rained, a lot.

Biting my clawed nails I muttered to myself, "I'm dead, then when my little body does not satisfy him my family's dead, my friend's are dead, every ones dead, even my gi-."

I sunk to the floor unsure of what to do till my eye caught a glimpse of something shiny in the back corner.

As I made my way over to it and removed the sealed package from under a ton of moldy fine fur rugs I started chuckling making Finnick come over to see what I could possibly find funny in this mess.

"You really do have a death wish don't you," the little fox looked the package over only to spout out in disgust, "fur from a skunks butt made into a rug, what kind of sic-."

I stopped him from his curiosity by waging my paw dismissively, "a friend lost a bet let's just leave it at that."

Using my claw I was able to peel off the skunk label and just in time no sooner had I removed it did a honking sound come from the front door.

"That would be my ride, encase things go south lay low for a few days and lock this place up."

He waved me off while sifting through the remaining inventory of items not destroyed by the rain.

Coming out of the warehouse I was met with a long white driver who was a jaguar named Manchas was wearing a driving hat and he had opened the door in the back for me.

"Mr. Wilde."

He greeted me politely and I nodded at him while gripping the rug package to my chest for dear life as I got in.

Once in the limo the door was shut and I was on my way to one of the biggest crime bosses houses in all of Tundra town, Mr. Big.

Mr. Big an arctic shrew who dabbles in various high end crimes using his vast network of informants and a team of polar bear muscle to get anything wants.

I had met Mr. Big from his grandmama whom I had helped once while making a delivery of popsicle sticks to Little Rodentia the construction crew had messed up and backed a towmotor into a wall and a big slab nearly crushed the old shrew who was out shopping with her granddaughter.

The other day she had asked if I could procure a fur rug for her and I agreed to it since the large sum of money that was going to be attached to such a small item far outweighed any complications however I only had a skunk butt rug to show for my efforts I just hope I make it out of the house alive.

As the limo pulled into the parking garage at the mansion my heart rate must have increased ten fold because I was finding it hard to breathe, my vision was fading and for a moment I thought all was lost. Then the door opened next to me and my body jumped on it's own accord, my fur bristling wildly as my eyes bulged.

Taking notice of my slight heart attack the jaguar chuckled while telling me to calm down in a soothing voice.

"Just breath, ok Mr. Wilde, Mr. Big is a very understanding mammal you will be fine."

Taking one last deep breath, well, deep as I could before my sides started to hurt I shimmied out of the limo and was greeted by Raymond. A big polar bear although in the grand scheme of things he was the smallest polar bear Mr. Big employed in his family.

"Raymond, you're looking good," my words fell on deaf ears as I watched him growl a little while nodding at the house to follow him.

Quickly following behind the big polar bear wearing his black suit with stripes we made head way into a living room setting where grandmama was sitting down kitting.

"Nicky my boy!"

The old shrew set her needles down while addressing me causing me to put on a genuine smile instead of my smirking grin.

"Momma!"

I made my way to her side and gave her a kissing greeting on both her cheeks while setting the rug off to the side.

Whipping her paws on her blouse and standing up she spotted the package.

"You brought the rug, let me see please."

Regrettably I opened the bag and set the small rug down before her.

From her chair the old shrew gazed down at the black and white rug before her and shook her head.

"Such a unique pattern and color, come have lunch with me I made cannoli's."

If fox's could sweat I think I would have lost a gallon while putting on my fakest smirking grin I could muster and answered the clearly blind shrew.

"I would be delighted to join you."

As Raymond picked up the shrew and the rug a new wave of fear hit me as the old shrew spoke up while being carried.

"I hope my grand son likes his new rug the last few he had always seemed to get wet some how."

My thoughts instantly drew my attention to Mr. Big's trap door and how he liked to have a rug over top, 'this was not going to work' soon came to mind as images of me being iced surfaced.

As we entered the small kitchen she pawed over a very tiny cannoli. I smiled best as I could while eating.

After the shared meal however I quickly stated that I needed go.

"It's been a pleasure but I really must be on my way-," she waved her paw in understanding.

"Quite alright dearie, I bid you farewell."

Backing away slowly Raymond stayed while another polar bear followed me out of the kitchen and back towards the garage.

Essentially I was in the clear but as I was nearing the door of the limo when the polar bears phone blipped and his large paw was suddenly on my shoulder stopping my advance.

My tail fell between my legs and I couldn't catch my breath as I fell to the ground gasping for air while struggling under the polar bears grasp.

My mind went into full panic mode and thoughts soon bounced back and forth, 'great I'm dead, my family's dead, my friends are dead, my gir-' not that I could finish my last thought as the polar bear picked me up like a rag doll and carried me out of the garage and straight to Mr. Big's back office were the new rug was positioned above his trap door.

The little shrew was already sitting atop his desk and as I was set down he motioned towards Mr. Big's outstretched paw that was held up in the air sporting a large ring.

Quickly I made my way over to the mob boss while coughing, my body still yet to catch a proper gulp of air. I kissed the little ring while trying to defend myself from what I knew was coming.

"Sir, this is a simple misunderstanding, my warehouse had a water problem and I had brought the only surviving ru-."

"ACK!"

One of the polar bears grabbed me by the mouth and neck silencing me while Mr. Big spoke.

"You came to my house knowing full well that you didn't have the rug my grandmama asked you for and played on her poor eyesight," his voice got louder and louder, "you disrespected me, you disrespected my grandmama who brought me this- this rug- this rug made from the butt of a skunk, a skunk butt rug, I can't tolerate this disrespect Nic-."

Suddenly the back door opened cutting off the don in mid yell and my heart sank to the floor rendering me completely speechless.

The last mammal I had ever expected to see again was led into the room by Kevin another big polar bear and that mammal was sporting a pink shirt with tight jeans as her gray fur and tall ears spiked as her purple eyes fixated onto me, her pink cute nose started to twitch and as I watched her come closer her little fluffy tail flickered once, twice.

SMACK!

She slapped me! The little rabbit that I had fallen for and had left in an alleyway had some how found me then she slapped me. The feel of her paw on my face brought me back to reality.

"Carrots what are you doing here?"

Her eyes narrowed but all she did was mutter something quietly to herself however it sound like she said, "dumb fox."

Mr. Big cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, "what's with the bunny- never mind ice this fox that has disrespected me for the last time."

Blinking rapidly Judy looked at me in horror as I was picked up by the scruff of my neck while the skunk butt rug and floor covering was removed to show a watery ice hole below.

"Whoa, whoa if you want more rugs I can get more. I just need one day to go get-."

The shrew shook his head while showing his displeasure towards me, "you will never disrespect me and my family ever again!"

Judy had a terrified look on her face as I was slowly lowered to the open hole.

"NO!"

She shouted loudly making my descent halt.

Judy was tearing up slightly but held a firm stare as she looked at the shrew, "spare Nick and take me instead!"

I thought I misheard her and apparently so did Mr. Big so she repeated herself.

"Whatever debt he owes I will pay it."

Mr. Big laughed while nodding at Kevin who picked up Judy.

My mind raced at a thousand miles, why would she want to sacrifice herself for me was at the top of a long list of things I wanted to know but a more pressing matter came to mind as I tried to squirm out of Raymond hold to save her.

"Sir, please spare this dumb bunny she- she doesn't know anything she's a nobody, please just let her go."

Chuckling now Mr. Big responded, "you heard him Kevin, let her go."

SPLASH!

Judy fell straight into the freezing cold water, my blood ran hot and my claws came out and sliced the paw that was holding me up in the air.

"Uff."

I fell to the floor with a thud but not caring about the angry roar from the behemoth behind me I reached into water and yanked Judy from its cold depths.

The pure shock from the time she was in the water rendered her immobile aside from shivering severely in my paws however the touching moment didn't last but only a moment since the bigger polar bear who was Mr. Big's right paw mammal scooped up both of us and held us both over the pit of doom.

"DADDY! You'll never guess who saved my life today."

The room was silenced as Mr. Big's daughter came barging across his big desk from seemingly nowhere.

"She was a gray bunny wearing a pink shirt and blue je- that's her! She's the bunny who saved my life today."

Mr. Big jerked a paw at Judy who was shivering and shaking, "this bunny?"

The female shrew nodded and in a high pitched voice waved to her, "hi," Judy couldn't respond and that made the shrew unhappy, "daddy what did I tell you about icing friends of mine, now you let these two go and help me pick out my wedding dress."

With a heavy sigh Mr. Big waved at both of us while saying as much, "you're both free to go. A life for a life."

The big polar bear set us down while Kevin slid the floor cover back into place.

Not hesitating I pulled Judy's cold wet body to my side and quickly made our escape from death's tiny claws.

The brisk harsh frozen land of tundra town had never bothered me even at my worst of times however looking down at the little bunny who remained silent as I pulled her along by the paw was taking its toll on me badly.

After getting down the street and noticing that no one was following us I felt a heavy tug on my paw.

"Carrots we need to keep go-," as I looked down to yell at her a sudden realization hit me that she wasn't going to last long in this whether, her fur was cold and freezing over. Judy's eyes closed and her paw went limp in mine and at that I felt her falling down.

Acting quickly I pulled hard on her paw causing her light small frame to be raised high into the air and then I caught her mid way.

I gently put my snout to her pink nose and felt no movement only the coldness which caused panic to sweep deep within the recesses of my mind 'I need to get her out of these wet clothes and someplace warm fast'.

Taking off as fast as my hind paws would take me I rushed down the icy road towards the nearest hotel that my tired hurting paws would take me to.

A red roofed snow covered little hut like house came into view after I had started sprinting in a mad dash to get my savior out of harm's way and as I opened the door to the small hotel an old badger greeted me from behind a counter.

"Hello, welcome do you need a room-, is that rabbit going to be ok?"

Holding her tightly to my chest and digging in my pocket I removed several large bills and placed them on the counter while shouting slightly.

"Which room is your warmest? I need it for the night, my friend fell into some ice water and it will be too late for an ambulance to make it to her."

Sliding the bills off the counter and into a book on a lower part of the desk the badger adjusted his glasses, "third door on the right, I will bring a hot water bag as soon as I can, then he slid a key card across to me."

I practically ignored everything else and made my way into the room with her pressed against my chest then walked over to the bed and flung the blanket off while gently setting her down.

Her breathing was shallow and as I got done making sure she was still breathing a knock on the door startled me even after the badger said he was coming with a hot water bag I was still rattled by the past few hours events, being almost iced myself only to have a girl that I had thought I had made hate me only to find her showing up when I was on death's door and taking my place.

I crossed the room and snatched the bag from the badger, "thanks," I practically whispered while closing the door and removing my shirt as I made my way back to her side.

Gently I pulled her cold sopping wet shirt off her with no resistance and let it fall from my paw with a loud plopping sound as it struck the ground then found my paws nervously unbuttoning her jeans and slowly removed them and let them land on the floor in a similar manner.

She wore no bra but had some white and pink panties on that had little carrots on them and with a second glance I pulled them off of her in the same way as her pants all while unzipping my own pants and letting them drop to the ground then I mustered what little courage I had left and gripped the blanket in one paw and the water bag in the other and climbed on top of her.

Once in bed I shifted her around while I laid flat on my back and pulled her on top of me all while putting the hot water bag on her back and wrapping my paws around her to provide warmth and to hold her in place as well as the water bag while the blanket wrapped around us in a cocoon.

Fur to fur heat exchange while covered under the blanket I had hoped this would be the fastest and best way to warm her little body up even if it resulted in getting slapped it would be worth it if she came out of this unscathed.

A digital clock on the nightstand illuminated the darkness and as I stared at it and watched the hours slid by I soon found my eyelids slipping and then darkness took hold of me while nestled into a bed with a slowly warming bunny on top of me.

…

…..

….

"Aaayyee!"

I was woken up abruptly to the screams of someone inches from my face and a struggling form on top of me however I was in sleep mode and gently cooed back at the offending mammal.

"Shhh go back -," I yawned, "to sleep."

"Nick?"

Judy's soft voice made my ears flicker while forcing a response out of me, "mm?"

She brought her paws up to both sides of my head while asking me a question in a very calm and collected manner.

"Why am I naked, in a bed on top of you?"

Taking as deep a breath as I could before answering her, which in itself proved to be too much causing me to cough out in pain almost dislodging the now very warm doe that was nestled on my chest who was as close as she could get.

Removing the now cold water bag from her back and letting it fall to the ground off the bed in a splish splash way I gently rubbed her back, "do you want the truth or a sugar coated version?"

Her left paw left my muzzle and traced its way down to my boxers that I had left on and a smirk crossed her face, "I am many things, a rapist isn't one of them."

As if just to mess with me her ears spiked straight up while she pulled on the elastic band of my boxers and let it snap back into my fur as she pushed her chin into my chest and said something only a bunny could truly get away with saying while making a giant joke of it.

"I'm all ears Nick," at that she playfully tilted her head back and forth letting her long appendages flap into my muzzle from both sides alternately lightly slapping me.

The action was to much on my instincts and it caused me to open my mouth and lightly bite down on the floppy gray and black ear on my right side making her moan erotically into my fur.

After enjoying that bit of playfulness I answered her question the best I could, given the situation.

"You were a bunny-sicle after being dunked in ice water and then made to bare the brunt of Tundra towns winter temperature. I got us a hotel and put a hot water bag on your back while-," I looked away nervously for what I was going to say, "I removed your wet cloths and used my body heat to warm you up, I swear I didn't do anything- to -you, what are you doing?"

She was nuzzling hard into my chest, had I not been hurting severely from the broken ribs it would probably be the happiest moment of my fox life.

"Uf."

I yelped in pain as she started preening my chest fur and then she stopped and looked up at me with narrowed eyes, her mouth twisted into a curve as if she was hatching some devious plot and I was going to be her apex predator for the evening.

"Something else on your mind Fluff?"

Smoothing out my fur she set her chin on my chest and rubbed back and forth rather hard then held up her face with both paws to talk to me.

"I don't mind being naked on you, but there's one thing you need to tell me that I believe you are forgetting," at that she raised an eyebrow and looked at me while waiting for a response.

Several things went past my mind in an instant however two main things stuck out. One she probably wanted a response to my feelings towards her and the other was probably to say I was sorry for ditching her like I did, I needed to pick one but which.

Choosing the lesser of the two I had hoped I was making the right choice.

"Carrots I- I am sorry for treating you the way that I did. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Her hard expression and stern face softened into a loving smile and before I could utter another word she had leaned up and locked her lips onto mine in a seductive manner that had my boxers rising on their own.

The pressure didn't go unnoticed by the very horny bunny and for the life of me I still couldn't figure out why she still wanted me, even going as far as to track me down to that hell hole.

"Carrots how did you happen to find m- ah, ahh."

Instead of letting me ask her anything she took that moment to snake her paw down under my boxers and gripped my steadily rising fox hood cutting me off from saying anything.

"I have a few questions for you Mr and depending on your answers this could turn out to be a nice enjoyable time or I could always clench my paw in fear if you say the wrong thing."

As she talked her silky smooth paw that had no pads elegantly rubbed my member ever so gently causing a whimper to escape my lips in the process.

Opting to look up at the ceiling rather than at her as she 'toyed with my emotions'. She kept her slow pace of rubbing while asking her first question, "when was the last time you saw your family?"

The tortuous rabbit had increased her pace just slightly while the mention of my family made my rising wood halt and began its journey back down however she began to chitter her teeth in a loving purring way as she dipped her paw low to touch the full length of the shaft only to come back up making my body shutter.

"I- ah, saw my family today, why?"

I didn't lie. I did see my sister so it was a win win at least that's what I thought till she changed the question.

"And before today?"

I gulped while feeling a slight pressure on my member as I hesitated to answer her in the same quick manner.

"Ah well-, um I spoke with my father five years ago, give or take a few weeks-, ahh, what I answered you truthfully."

She gripped my shaft tightly while firing back at me, "I said saw not talked to if I recall correctly."

"Yipe!"

The throaty yip that left my muzzle made her ease up however she leaned up near my face and stated something that silenced me.

"Don't worry I'll kiss it better if I hurt it too much, now out with it!"

A lump was caught in my throat at her brazen words and before I knew it my mouth was open spilling things I didn't want to admit.

"It's been several years since I have seen my family, why do you need to know about-, you met my family didn't you, however even with their help I doubt you could have found me-,YEH!"

She had squeezed hard again when I turned the tables on the confident little bunny.

In a very sly slick voice she conveyed how she had found me while staring down at her soaked cloths as she let go of me and slowly slid down off the bed.

"First off, tracking down criminals is something I was trained to do and this." She pulled my phone from her sopping wet jeans which had water draining from it, "this phone helped me find you the most, sorry I couldn't return it."

I didn't care about the phone. I barely heard a word she said while my eyes followed her every sultry move.

The slender form of her species enticed me beyond all measures, her years of training to be a police officer was showing with her powerful leg muscles and well toned body along with that fluffy tail of hers.

As if to tease me some more her tail flicked lightly making my eyes follow the movement almost to a point that I leapt after it but remained under the blanket despite the naked bunny hanging her clothes by the heater.

"Are all bunnies this adventurous or is it just you?"

Her hips swayed gently from side to side while making her way back over to me, "modesty was something bunnies in my family grew up without, do you have any idea how hard it would be to stay clothed in front of them twenty four hours a day when there's well over three hundred siblings taking baths, showers and whatever other mischief they get up too?"

A choking sound escaped my throat, "tt-three hundred!"

Lifting up the covers she slid on top of me, right back into the same spot she had been only to prop her head up with her paws.

"Does a family of rabbits scare the itty bitty fox?"

Her words were laced with deep sarcastic tones making my ears fold back while my voice cracked a little under the strain of her gaze.

"I- I'm not afraid of a bunch of country bunnies."

Using a more authoritative tone she got to the question I had been dreading, "then why are you running away from this country bunny?"

I felt very apprehensive and a slight pang of guilt wash over me as I mulled over a carefully crafted answer that I would need to give in reply to the very inquisitive bunny precariously perched upon my chest.

"You see Carrots, I- I never wanted to be a firefighter and seeing you and the dream you fought so hard to get only to be used in such a way. It broke what little faith I had left in the system, in zootopia itself. I was left with too much agitation and adrenalin coursing through my veins plus forcing me into a hospital didn't help matters with what's his face trying to have his way with you only to find out I was useless to help you-."

Putting a paw to my lips she stopped me, "but you helped me catch the bad guy and nothing happened, was taking you to the hospital- was that wrong of me?"

Her question gave me pause.

Breathing out as deep as I could while making a small gust of wind blow her fur and ears slightly I confided in her with my anxiety issues I had gotten from when my mother would take me to work since dad couldn't with fires and other dangers.

"I used to haft to go to the hospital with my mother while she worked and it kind of traumatized me a bit-."

"humph!" Her noise stopped me as she reiterated, "a bit?"

I tried laughing but it only came out as a nervous chuckle.

"Do you know what it's like to see mammals of all kinds with more physical issues than you ever wanted to know about? Like how a dislocated shoulder sounds popping back into place when you're five or-."

My mouth was held shut by both her paws as she nuzzled under my chin, "if it was such an issue then why did you go?"

Back to the main topic at paw, and thus the ball was back in my court and I was sizing up the shot to lop the well placed ball deep into her zone.

"I've never had anyone in my life treat me like you do and that time at your apartment was perhaps a bit serene as our lips touched for that brief moment. The last girl I kissed was back in grade school."

That got her giggling however her giggles were interrupted by a loud gurgling noise from her stomach and mine returned the empty cry with its own gurgle.

"Room service?"

I asked while reaching for the phone by the bed prompting her to shift vicariously on top of me in a gyrating motion indicating that it was what she wanted.

The same badger from earlier answered in a rather gruff tone, "Hi, front desk how may I help you?"

"Yeah sorry to bother you so late but is there any way we could get something to eat brought in to us. I've got a starving savage bunny here who is all warmed up thanks to your wonderful cozy room and the extra hot water bottle."

The clerk seemed to close a book or something and with a huf broke the silence, "all hot foods are done for the night, if you like I could bring some fruits and a veggie platter-."

I cut him off with a quick reply, "thanks see you soon."

Looking down at a very snuggly bunny who was adhered to my fur I gently gave the little fluff ball a light scratching under her chin. The action did not go unnoticed as her eyes opened wide at first from the initial touch but soon found that my paw knew what it was doing as her eyes slowly began to flutter and her leg began to thump wildly the more I scratched.

"Think you can scoot off me so I can get dressed that way I don't answer the door in just my bare fur?"

She seemed put out at that thought as if I had just asked her to jump off a bridge or something. I sighed deeply at her refusal to budge then proceeded with plan B.

"Nick what are yo- ha, haha," I began to tickle her to no end.

Her giggles turned into full blown laughter that filled the hotel room prompting me to release my hold on her side to cover her mouth to muffle the squirming laughing doe in my paws.

"You brought this on yourself Carrots if only you woul-, mm."

She took me by surprise knocking my paw away while darting forward and locking her lips onto mine then pushed me hard into the bed in a harsh manner while fervently kissing me.

Her small tongue found it's way into my mouth, at first the wonderful tasting appendage darted in and out quickly into my now parted lips but as she settled down we began to coil both our tongues in a loving battle embrace till.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Room service!"

Judy groaned loudly into my mouth while pulling away giving me a split second to belt out a reply.

"Just a minute."

I scurried out from under the irritated bunny whose long ears went limp and found themselves being tossed into my face playfully as I bent down to grab my pants and shirt as I ran to the door in the wake of her giggles.

Opening the door just as my shirt fell into place I was able to put on my smirking grin and greeted a scruffy gray wolf who was holding a tray in his paws.

"Your meal, sir," he pawed over the tray to me while taking a sniff of the room.

His eyes went wide as the musky rabbit arousal scent that had filled the room to a point that I was nearly oblivious way however all he ended up doing was holding out his paw with a grabbing motion causing me to stutter as I dug into my pockets.

"I- here you go," I gave him a few bucks as he turned to leave and spoke over his shoulder, "enjoy your stay."

As he made his way down the hallway I heard him mutter to himself, "filthy prey lover."

I was about to chase after him when, "whoa."

Judy yanked hard on me while slamming the door and swiping some fruit and veggies from the tray all while quickly making her naked escape back to the bed, silencing me in the process at her speed and beautiful body.

Munching on some carrots I had to jab a joke at her, "carrots for Carrots huh?"

Her eyes narrowed while slowly chewing then patted a spot on the bed next to her signaling me to come next to her but I wasn't going to fall for it and she took notice of my defiant smirk.

"Over here now or these won't be the only blue balls in this room," with that she tossed two blueberries into the air and caught them in her mouth while shooting a wink at me.


	5. I'm a RABBIT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for sticking around to read another exciting chapter of Flames of the heart. This chap was written with the help of Germanygsg91 so please sit back and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Don't forget to review fav follow and all that jazz.
> 
> QnA::
> 
> Q:Will this be a multi POV fic?  
> A:yes it will be mostly Judy and nick pov's with general POV when they are both together.
> 
> Q:Did I turn my beta into a writer?
> 
> A:maybe.

After hearing that blue balls comment nick approached the bed as quickly as his injuries would allow.

"You know Carrots you better be gentle with me or the following morning will end in disappointment for both of us"

Hearing that, Judy remembered his injuries, "oh don't worry I'll be gentle since it is our first time after all"

Upon hearing those words Nick gulped as he thought.  
'This bunny is going to be the death of me' as he almost climbed up the bed he felt a sudden pain in his chest his world started to spin causing him to groan out in agonizing pain.

"Fluff I think something's wrong. My chest hur-."

Before Nick could finish he collapsed on the ground with a loud thud while losing consciousness causing Judy to panic. She quickly leapt off the bed to his side.

"NICK!"

She shouted out to him as she noticed his breathing became labored which caused her to become worried even more.

Digging into her pants she found her phone but noticed it was wet from her experience at the Big's estate.

Then she noticed another phone but this phone wasn't nick's judging by the pink color plus his phone was still on the table all the way on the other side of the room taken from her pocket.

Picking it up and turning it on proved useless as a password lock was blocking her entry so she tossed the useless phone on the bed and marched out of the room.

An old badger was sitting behind a desk yawning tiredly as he stared at a few small monitors at least he was till the bunny quickly made her way up to the desk.

"SIR! I need to use your phone. This is an emergency my friend is unconscious and- needs medi-."

As she spoke a sudden realization crossed her mind when she looked down at the beat red face of the old timer who was speechless.

Judy forgot she was naked in her rush to save Nick and was now standing in the middle of a hotel hallway naked as the day she was born in front of a complete stranger.

A sense of modesty soon washed over the bunny as she ducked behind the counter, her long ears drooping down her back as her face turned crimson in color.

"I- I really do need to use a phone- if you could lend me one for just a moment."

A cell phone was dangled over the top of the counter which got her attention even if the badger had yet to say anything he was at least being helpful to the young doe in need.

Dialing up the mouse's number who had cracked Nicks phones password for her earlier Judy bit her lip in anticipation however two rings later a squeaky voice answered out to her relief.

"You got Basil, who am I speaking with?"

Judy's heart skipped a beat as she almost shouted out joyously, "Basil, it's me Judy from earlier. I need the number for Mr. Wilde please."

As the little mouse relayed the number Judy thanked him before calling Nick's father for help.

"Thank you Basil, you've been a really big help."

She quickly hung up before he could respond then dialed Nick's father's phone and hoped he would pick up. But just like with the mouse two rings later the smooth foxy voice of Nicks father spilled out of the phone almost to a point that she nearly dropped the phone in utter nervousness.

"Hello? Who would being calling a cripple at this ungodly hour of the night?"

Steeling her nerves Judy flicked her tail definitely and quickly shot back at him in a stern no nonsense way.

"Mr. Wilde this is Judy Hopps. There has been an emergency concerning your son could you send someone out to-," Judy looked around now, she didn't know the name of the hotel she was even in but then a crackling old voice broke her thought process.

"Badger motel six east Tundra Town just past the fish market."

The badger on the other side of the counter was clearly listening to her conversation but she didn't care and with the directions she relayed them to the fox's father.

"Marian will be right over. Can I ask what hap-."

Judy hung up and slid the phone over the top of the counter back to the badger prompting the now wide awake attendant to address her formally.

"Judy Hopps as in the first rabbit officer Judy Hopps?"

Staying behind the counter she replied in kind while desperately wanting to return to Nick's side.

"That's me, stationed at the wonderful precinct one," she seethed venom as the last few words left her mouth since all she had been since joining the mammals in blue was a meter maid.

"I saw your picture in the paper and I got to say you look way cuter in the fur."

Pure utter rage filled the tiny bunny as she so wanted to give the jerk off a proper response but after taking a deep breath she simply ran back to the room and checked on Nick who was still laying in his crumpled position on the floor.

Taking a few minutes to check his breathing Judy gently rolled him onto his side and put her ear to his back and used her long velvety appendage as a stethoscope.

His breathing was shallow and his heart rate was steadily increasing causing her to furrow her brow in a worrisome manner.

Her police training had included first aid and with that she made his body as comfortable as possible while making sure his breathing was unobstructed then after watching him for a few more minutes turned to see if her clothes were dry.

"WHAT THE-!"

As Judy was midway slipping on her slightly damp panties a vixen's voice sounded out, "Judy? Why are you naked and why is nick on the floor? You killed him with that sexy cute bod of yours didn't you?!"

Being completely stunned by the verbal assault Judy let the cute comment slide while trying to defend herself.

"I- we- but he never made it to-."

Judy quickly pulled up her panties just in time to hear the young vixen belt out an incredibly cute laugh throwing the bunny even more off balance.

"I'm only teasing you. I knew he was going to crash sometime today I just kept my gear in the car and hoped he would take it easy although you probably gave him a heart attack along with that badger out by the desk with that hot naked bod of yours, mind getting dressed so we can leave?"

The flustered bunny scrambled to put her still damp cloths on all while trying to keep an eye on what Marian was doing to Nick.

"He's going to be on bed rest for a few days help me get him to the car so we can get this dumb fox home. At least then mom can look him over," the vixen noticed her phone on the bed and snagged it up before moving around Nick's body.

Remembering that his mother was a doctor Judy nodded in agreement and grabbed both his hind legs while the stronger than she looked vixen who was wearing a belly shirt mid drift painted in dark shades of red and black picked up Nick and draped him across her back allowing Judy to hold him steady as they made their way out the door past a smirking badger.

"Have a wonderful night and thanks for staying." The badger said as Judy and Marian got outside and made their way to the vixen's car.

Marians car was a blue four door sedan that was made for medium size mammals and as they got closer Marian pulled out her car remote and unlocked the vehicle then pushed another button to open the back door.

"Hey Judy can you move the rest of my gear to the floor so I can get this idiot in the back seat?"

At that Judy ran ahead and moved the rest of Marian's medical equipment and uniform out of the way so the vixen could set him in the backseat.

"Thanks."

Marian said as she slowly moved Nick into the back seat making sure he didn't land on his chest or side while hooking up a portable EKG as well as an oxygen mask to make sure he'd survive the trip home.

Marian walked around the car into the driver's seat as Judy kept watching nick making sure he was going to be ok from the passenger's seat while Marian started the car and started driving towards Savanna Central's outskirts

The drive was very calm and quiet, there was no music on and most of Judy's focus was centered on the fox who was at least breathing better by the sound of it however she now felt guilty for lying on his chest and pushing hard.

Marian noticed Judy's sullen expression and conveyed her outlook on the matter, "this is not your fault so don't you be going all emotional bunny on me. I've dealt with plenty of rabbits in my day and know full well that yo-."

A single tear escaped Judy's eyes as she turned and asked the young vixen the million dollar question.

"Is he going to be ok Marian?"

Sighing while turning her attention to the road she nodded slightly. "I think after some real food and a few good nights in a real bed he should be back to his normal cocky self in no time although his ribs need several weeks to fully heal but that's something I told the dumb-, I told him to take it easy and look where he is now. I really should be taking him to the hospital. But he wouldn't like that at all."

Another tear fell from Judy's face as she recalled practically forcing him to go to the hospital and now regretted her actions now that she knew he was traumatized by such places.

"Thank you Judy!"

Marian said after a few minutes of silence passed.

Judy blinked to gather her bearings while replying, "thanks for what?"

A genuine smile crossed the driving vixens lips as she chuckled slightly, "for well- everything. For taking good care of my brother and getting in touch with us and help in bringing him back into our lives. I thought it was a dream when I met him after I had gotten off work earlier today, heck I didn't even care much when he took my phone. I figured I finally had a way to get in touch with him and it all seems to have stemmed from you so thanks."

Judy didn't know how to respond since it didn't feel as if she had done anything right when it came to the fox aside from barely making it in time to save him from Mr. Big.

"I didn't do much, certainly nothing that warrants a thanks."

Both girls clammed up at that and drove in silence the rest of the ride back to the big warehouse that the Wilde's called home.

As soon as the car pulled up to the big bay doors of her house Vivian was right there impatiently biting her nails unsure as to what kind of condition her boy was going to be in when they arrived.

She opened the passenger's door then rushed to the car's insides and quickly let a gasp escape as she saw her boys crumpled form.

She did not even give her daughter or Judy a glance while the switch in her brain got flicked to its on position taking her out of worried mother mode to doctor mode.

She instantly looked at the screen on the EKG readout then checked his vitals. After she was done with that she then lightly pulled up his shirt while pushing his fur apart to see just how bad the bruising was on his skin then checked his eye dilation with a small flashlight.

After checking him over and huffing a sigh of relief the vixen mother turned to both Marian and Judy while nodded.

She spoke as if she was tired but worried at the same time, "let's move him inside to his bed."

Opening both doors at the same time Judy and Marian got out of the car and made their way to Vivian's side just as the mother fox backed out of the car while grabbing his hindpaws.

Marian quickly got his arms just as Judy removed the oxygen mask and other medical stuff attached to him.

After he was free of cords and hoses Vivian hoisted her son in her paws.

The strain of his body weight made her cringe and almost drop to a knee as lifting mammals was something she had stopped doing long ago.

She then carried him over to the now open door which was held open by Jr who didn't look up from the ground as the group of mammals passed him however Judy hung back and wrapped her paw around his shoulder as they made their way into the warm gigantic house.

As she entered the house an instant reaction came from Nick's father who inhaled the air deeply letting him know that his son had finally come home.

The older vulpine tracked his wife with his eyes welling up with tears as she carried his son and made her way past him making the old fox come to one realization that his son was back because of one mammal and one mammal only.

His piercing gaze landed on Judy as she came into the house holding his other son.

Vivian marched up the stairs with Nick being held bridal style in her paws and made her way towards his room that hadn't been opened for over a decade.

She quickly set him down in the big soft bed with his clean black bed spread that she had fitted his room with all while Marian followed closely behind, biting her lower lip in anticipation as she carried the portable EKG with the oxygen tank and mask because they were still needed.

After laying him down on the bed Marian rehooked everything back up to him then checked his vitals again.

"Well looks like he's going to be ok. The bruising is a little bit more pronounced since the last time I saw him and his ribs are still broken."

She took a moment to release a breath of air she was holding before yelling at the poor hurt fox. "Maybe you'll listen to me from now on when I tell your dumbass t-, OWCH."

Marian got cut off by a swat to the back of her head, "watch your language in front of Jr, Marian Abigail Wilde! How many times do I have to tell you."

As Vivian said that with furrowed brows her expression softened while turning to Robert Jr.

"Thanks sweetie, now go back to sleep your brother is going to be fine."

The kit nodded with tired eyes and left to go back to his room in a sulky manner.

After Jr left Vivian turned to Marian and gave her a surprise hug while roping Judy into the mix just as tears fell from her soggy face.

"Thank you girls for bringing him home!"

She then pulled back and turned to Judy with a sparkle in her now wet eyes.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like dear. I can send Marian to go pick you something up for dinn-."

Shaking her head no Judy humbly declined the offer.

"Thanks but I have to get home and sleep so I can get to work in the morning, can you let me know when he wakes up?" Judy asked as she started making her way to the door.

"The moment he wakes I will call you, what is your number sweetie?"

Vivian asked as she walked alongside Judy who was leaving while Marian was left to watch over Nick.

"Judy!"

An exasperated voice came from around the corner just as the two ladies made their way down the spiral staircase.

Robert had hobbled over to the stairs and looked like the exercise was putting a bit of a strain on his out of shape body while he leaned on his cane staying upright in order to talk to the little miracle that had stumbled into their lives.

The older male fox was quickly met by his wife who looped her shoulder under his arm to support him however his gaze never left Judy's as he cleared his throat to speak.

"I trust Basil was a big help?"

Smiling brightly at the two foxes Judy nodded while replying, "he was a very big help, thank you for calling him for me."

Robert just like his son turned on his charm much to the displeasure of his wife who looked like she was about to drop the smirking tod.

"You're most welcome. I just wish there was more we could do for you and all you've done for us. I just have to say you're really making a big difference here in the city really making it a better place even our house which hasn't been this active in forever is now bustling with joy thanks to you."

As if the fox had spoken the magical phrase that Judy had longed to hear all her life making all her effort to be a police officer all worth it she was stunned into silence so Robert went on.

"I would love it if we could keep in contact with you, should I simply call the police when we need you or is there another num-."

Judy chuckled loudly while about to tell them her number only to tap her foot, "my phone was damaged and I need to get a new one."

The bunnies sad expression instantly struck a chord with the old tod.

"MARIAN!"

Robert shouted prompting the young vixen to poke her over the side of the railing and in a sing song way answered her father fluently, "yes daddy?"

"Give Judy your phone darlin. You have another one anyway right?"

Marians head disappeared as her paw pads could be heard loudly as she ran down to her room and within five seconds her head was hanging over the oak wood banister again.

"Catch!"

She shouted down while dropping a pink phone into Judy's open paws. The same phone Nick had on him back at the hotel.

Before Judy could turn it on the vixen yelled down the password, "zero five two five, same as my birthday."

That surprised Judy as her ears spiked up in excitement, "hey that's my birthday as well!"

Marian looked down at Judy with a big vulpine smile and a suggestive grin all while Judy continued, "well isn't that a coincidence that we both share the same birthday. Oh I know let's celebrate our birthday's together!"

Vivian clapped her paws together happily at the idea however a sinking thought came to mind that just begged to be asked, "won't you be busy with your family that day though?"

Judy shook her head, "my family is too large to celebrate birthdays. Although I do call my litter mates on that day but other than that-."

The poor small doe could feel eyes staring at her in utter disbelief from in front of her and above her all while a loud gasp came from Vivian as she turned to Robert and in a very stern toned voice told him rather than asked him.

"You know what we need to do, don't you honey?"

He nodded in agreement as he fully understood what his wife wanted to do, "go ahead dear. You know how philanthropic I 'am."

"YAAHOO!"

Both Vixens shouted in unison making Judy cock her head in a very cutesy way as one ear drooped down while the other remained prone.

Vivian regained her composure while helping her husband over to a chair then turned back to the curious bunny who had followed the couple into the kitchen area.

"We are going to be throwing you the best birthday party ever!"

Judy chuckled not fully comprehending just what was in store for her however if the mischievous grin plastered on the vixens muzzle was anything to go on she was going to be in for an interestingly fun time.

Marian shouted down to Judy which caused the little bunny to freeze in her tracks, "just because it's our birthday party doesn't mean that you get to prance around in your birthday suit all over my brother."

Both Vivian and Robert busted out laughing as the very crimson bunny hid herself behind her heated ears which prompted Robert to poke fun at her and jerk a paw at the blushing doe.

"Was she the one who gave my son a heart attack while practicing the fabled bunny trait of being good at multiplying?"

"Uff!"

Vivian elbowed her husband while giving him the perpetual female death glare making his ears flatten as his tail went limp.

"Never mind him sweaty. Now then, how about I give you a ride home?"

Judy went to decline but the stubborn mother wasn't going to take no for an answer and quickly ducked out from her husband's side then slunk over to Judy's side while grasping her paw in her own and gently led her towards the door.

"I need to pick up a few things so it's no problem to drop you off, in fact I quite insist on taking you home personally."

Judy huffed definitely, "I'm an officer! I can take care of myself Vivi-."

They were already outside before she could even finish her sentence and was being led over to the garage by the motherly vixen.

She gently whispered into the very irritated bunny's ear, "we need to have a little girl time to ourselves anyway."

Her words soothed the rabbits irritation and even stopped her foot from repeatedly tapping on the ground in mild annoyance.

As Vivian unlocked the garage she made her way in while letting go of Judy's paw.

The inside of the garage was to dark for Judy to see into so she remained outside and after a few minutes the loud roar of an engine firing up rippled out into the night air right as the door shifted to an up position allowing the vixen access to the outside world with her car.

A teal sports car made its way out into the night slowly, giving off its light purring vibration as it stopped in front of Judy.

The bunny was more into trucks and tractors being a country doe. She saw these kinds of cars on a daily basis as a meter maid and usually didn't like the drivers.

"Nice, so this is what a doctor spends her hard earned money on." Judy said in a rather unimpressed tone as she made her way over to the passenger side door which Vivian had quickly opened for her.

The doe's reaction threw the older vixen off a little as she had hoped to impress her in order to keep the young miracle around her son using her vast wealth however the effect did not garner her any extra favors as Judy got in the passenger's seat as if she was getting into a cab.

"Thanks for the lift Vivian, how long do you think till he wakes up?"

It was clear that her mind was centered on the vixens son despite all the vixens antics.

Vivian made her way down the driveway as she responded to the young doe's question, "I think he just needs to rest for tonight so maybe he will be up sometime in the afternoon. Now then, where do you live sweetie.

Impishly giggling Judy relayed her apartment's location to the inquisitive vixen eliciting a smirk from her much like Nick's.

"Sounds like a rather small place if I may say so."

Still laughing Judy defended her tiny apartment as best she could, "my place is plenty big, just enough space for me-."

Vivian stopped her mid thought teasingly as she maintained her speed through the big bustling city.

"Only you?"

Her words silenced the young doe forcing her mind deep into the thought behind the meaning of what was said. All while Vivian drove closer to Judy's place.

"You must get lonely being in an empty apartment by yourself despite its size, don't bunnies normally live in large families?"

Vivian asked much to Judy's surprise as the talented vixen masterfully navigated the poorly lit streets.

"Don't you have a lot of friends in the ZPD?"

Judy wrung her paws together nervously now as she thought of a decent response to the questions.

"Yeah. My family is relatively large but I was the only one of my family that wanted to be a cop so I moved out here by myself and as for friends-."

The little bunny clammed up as a slight sniffle escaped from her pink wiggling nose forcing Vivian to pull over and look at Judy, "what's wrong sweetie? Why are you upset?"

Judy blurted out her dismay while unbuckling herself and burying herself into the flustered fox's side.

"I - I DON'T HAVE ANY-."

Brushing the bunny's fur down between her long soft ears Vivian gently cooed at the shaking sobbing mess of a rabbit, "shh, there, there. You have some friends now, no reason to be upset."

Judy calmed down enough to pull away and look up at the smiling fox's eyes, "sorry I- I don't know what came over me, these pills that I was taking have been messing with my hormones and it's been a very emotional week for me."

"What pills were you taking?" being a doctor Vivian got concerned for the little bunny's well being especially since she was very close to her son.

"I wanted to be on suppressants but a creepy pervert doctor changed my prescription to enhancers in order to take advantage of my emotional state however I was lucky that Nick was there to help me."

Putting her paws over Judy's at her alarming response made Vivian belt out a demand, "Judy, I need you to tell me the symptoms you experienced while on these enhancers."

Judy was slightly concerned about how vivian would reacted to what she was going to say but after taking a few deep breaths to calm down she went on.

"Umm- well I- er- I felt a heightened sex drive around and at the thought of nick. I also felt like everything should be clean and spotless close to OCD levels in my room for him as well as feeling overly possessive of him like more than a bunny should be of a potential mate."

Covering her mouth after saying that last word made Judy consider opening the car door and run into oncoming traffic.

"Judy what you just told me that's how fox's interact with mates so it's a strong possibility that you were given vulpine hormone enhancers and from the sound of those symptoms it wasn't a small dose either."

After hearing vivian say that it was a huge shock to Judy. She couldn't believe how stupid that doctor was, he not only drugged her so he could rape her but he also had given her fox enhancers as well.

"Well that does explain a few things, should I be worried about any health problems caused by this?" Judy asked feeling a little concerned for her well being to which Vivian merely shrugged.

"I honestly don't know as this is the first time to my knowledge that this has happened considering enhancers are prescription only but to be on the safe side if you start feeling sick or anything please call me Immediately."

With all the mushy heart to heart talks out of the way Vivian resumed driving while both remained quiet the rest of the way, right up until the car stopped in front of the bunny's apartment.

As Judy opened the door Vivian grabbed her from behind eliciting a sharp squeak to escape from the surprised bunnies lips however she quickly succumbed to the warmth of the worried mothers hug and uttered a word of thanks to her as she broke free and made her way out of the car skipping up the steps with a bit of gusto towards her apartment buildings door.

"Judy?" Vivian stopped her with a questioning tone causing the bunny to turn around and look at the vixen. "Yes?" Judy replied curious as to what she had to ask.

"Me and the family were wondering- since you're such a big part of our lives now with you being so close to our eldest son if you'd like to move in with us? Don't get me wrong it's not out of pity or anything it's just we're very grateful to you and it would be like having a second daughter around not to mention Jr absolutely adores you. Plus it's not like we don't have the room."

Judy was completely taken back by Vivian's question but at the same time not completely surprised. "I- uh -um Is it alright if I think about it? It's rather late and it's been a really crazy day plus I need some sleep before I can answer something like that properly."

With work being her main priority most of her days Judy was struggling with the idea of having a male in her life as well as a new family to contend with.

"Sure sweetie, there's no rush, it is a big decision after all and I don't want to put you on the spot."

The older vixen replied quickly while not wanting to rush Judy after saying goodnight she then drove away while hoping Judy got inside to hopefully get some sleep and be prepared for her day of police work.

….

As I quickly made my way into the apartment complex and up to my floor the rickety old floor boards creaked slightly with each step. I cursed under my breath at the loud noises that echoed out into the empty hallway while trudging steadily onward towards my door.

Getting right to my door without disturbing any of the other tenants at the closely knit proximity of mammals I gently slid the key into the door lock and gave it a slow turn to unlock it.

CLICK!

The spring on the old lock that was on the very old door rang out loudly as it unlocked then suddenly just like as if they were my own parents a booming voice from next door rang out loudly much like my father might have done had I ever stayed out late with a buck and came home late in the early morning.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to finally come home Pronk!"

The clatter of pots and pans from next door could be heard as I made my way into my room and locked the door rather loudly, not caring anymore since Thing one and Thing two were awake.

"Good morning Bucky," I grumbled out to the loud overbearing Kudu that must have a rabbit for a mother or father based off his keen hearing.

"Where was our meter maid off to so late into the night. A charming buck perhaps?"

Feeling rather annoyed a thought came to mind that the skittish gay couple next door might leave me alone if I were to tell them some truths although it wouldn't hurt to embellish a little bit just to make them sweat out of fear for a few nights.

"Oh, well i've been taking fox hormone enhancers to help turn myself into the perfect vixen for this very handsome tod that caught my eye, it was a nice hunt tracking him down throughout the city and making him mine even though our size difference might pose a problem in the bedroom I fully intend on letting him go savage on me soon that way I will be a true predator vixen. Goodnight prey."

The kudu and oryx could be heard scrambling over each other to their door while a chain lock fell into place causing me to fall to the ground in utter enjoyment.

My sides ached as I laughed long and hard.

As I stood up off the ground and wiped a tear from my eye I glanced at the clock on my desk while letting out a deep sigh as the early morning hours shone brightly back at me 'two hours till I needed to get ready.' I yawned as I fell on the bed and thought to myself. "Ju-st a qui-ck nap."

"MOM! Wake up mom, it's time to take me to school!"

A young fox kits voice echoed out softly causing my eyes to open and gasp to escape my lips in astonishment.

A fox kit all dressed up in a school uniform was bouncing over top of me with a very excited expression plastered on his muzzle.

"Wha- whoa there little one," as I spoke I reached out to grab him however right as my paws come out for him something was very wrong.

My fur color on my paws and arms were different and now that I thought about it I even felt different. My arms had a reddish orangey tint while my paws were black and my tail. Oh my goodness I have a long fluffy tail it caused me to yell out to the kit still sitting in my lap.

"But I'm a rabbit!"

The kit only shook his head and chimed in a sing song way, "you're a fox mommy! You're a fox! Fox, fox fo-"

"AAYYEE!"

I sat up in my bed after screaming out loudly. My fur was ruffled and sticking up all over while my feet clenched my pillow tightly between my legs in a fear induced panic.

"Wow Bucky, maybe she was telling the truth. The meter maid has never slept in past quarter to eleven before."

Blinking in disbelief at what my annoying neighbor had just spouted out my eyes squinted while I looked at my clock.

"I'M LATE!"

The words slipped out of my mouth faster than my body could move and as such my tangled feet that were nestled around the pillow which had my blanket tightly wrapped around me as well which caused me to stumble to the floor in an dramatic flip flop that would have scored a million views on ewetube had someone filmed it and labeled it as such 'epic fails'.

I quickly escaped the deathly coils that were my bed sheets and changed into my officers uniform while giving my badge a quick rub to make it shine brightly before high tailing it out of my apartment. I lived relatively close to the precinct but it would still be a twenty minute run and at the rate I was going I was already late. I didn't need to be out of breath as well.

A few passing deer gave me a raised eyebrow look as I jogged down the sidewalk in the direction of the subway and within minutes I was on my way to work as I stepped onto the train cart and sighed deeply as it took off with light sounds of pitter patter rumblings.

The few mammals who were on the train didn't seem to be day shift working mammals, a few wolf teenagers grouped around one of the teens phone as it played a music video while the other few mammals were a deer family and a old tiger reading a newspaper.

After a few minutes the fast train made it's entry into the station that was across from the ZPD precinct and after a short jog towards my destination I halted my advance right in front of the big glass doors in order to take a deep breath before the yelling would commence followed up with a suspension maybe even termination with the way the chief has been acting.

"In we go," I spoke to no one as I pushed open the doors and made my way in only to make it five feet into the precinct before noticing every mammal in the lobby was staring at me. However before I could ask what was wrong a slow clapping resonated from the working day shift mammals and hooting with whistling followed suit.

"Nice job Hopps!"

"Good call bunny!"

Various other remarks followed and it all caught me by surprise so I played as humble as I could, "I was just doing what anyone of us would have done in that situation."

Francine butted her way over to me while pushing a few officers off to the side.

"So our adorable little meter maid was kissed by a princely ZFD fox and now she's turned into a real cop, is that how it works?"

Wolford who was walking a muzzled wolf perp in paw cuffs chided loudly as he passed by the elephant, "you know what they say Francine. Once you kiss a predator there is nothing better," he winked seductively at the now blushing elephant.

Smacking the wolf upside his head with her trunk Francine turned back to me while laughing, "as if our little cottontail wants anything to do with your flea ridden mangy tail. She's into foxes get it straight, she's a foxy bunny!"

I tried to calm them down before the chief overheard the commotion.

"Guys just calm down. I don't want any predator especially some fox who planted his lips on mine against my will-."

BZZZ BZZZ

The phone in my pocket came to life and at the worst possible moment a horrendous song spilled out into the lobby.

'Heyyy foxy lady! Heeeyy-."

I quickly ended the call without looking at the caller while getting a ton of smirking grins aimed my way. The term busted if looked up would have a picture of me sitting next to it along with Marians pink offending phone and it's terrible choice of ring tones.

Eyes and several 'hmm's' were cast my way forcing me to confess under the intense pressure.

"Ok, ok maybe I like a certain fox now. But that's no reason to go around calling me a fox-."

A whistle sounded out from Delgato who was eating a donut next to Ben, "she's got fox fever guys look out!"

"You mean she's crazy like a fox or she is a fox?"

Grizzoli chided from the water cooler.

"I AM NOT A FOX!" I shouted loudly making the lobby go silent only for that ungodly phone in my pocket to ring again. This time a new ring tone sounded out from a different caller.

'What does the fox say, na-'.

I quickly powered the phone down but it was to late as the whole place seemed to erupt into laughter.

My dignity was shot and any respect I had gained seemed to have been replaced with my fox fascination before my very eyes and to place the cherry on top a new voice loudly sounded out

"HOPPS!"

Chief Bogos loud voice seemed to work like a red hot poker and every idle officer began to quickly move along or at least making it look like they were busy all while I sullenly made my way over to the stairs leading up to the office of the tower behemoth that was the pinnacle linchpin of the police force as well as my supervisor.

Giving his door a quick knock I let myself in all while the big buffalo stared at me and waved at the seat in front of his desk. The large chair was built for someone of Francine's size so when I sat in it there was room to spare however that was the least of my concern.

"I only have one thing to say to you, Bogo said as he removed his glasses.

I braced myself for the coming storm that was to come.

"Welcome back! You're early, didn't Clawhauser call you and tell you about the shift change?"

"I- sir- huh?"

He cut me off by pushing a button on the speaker buzzer and yelled loudly.

"Clawhauser, did you call Hopps like you were supposed too?"

Benjamin's cheery voice spilled out into the office without any hesitation. "I did call but her phone goes right to voice mail."

This caused me to cower for a moment as an idea came to mind while I pulled out the offending phone from my pocket.

"My phone got wet yesterday and I needed to come in and update my contacts with Mammal Resources department."

Nodding in agreement with my actions he let it slide and all seemed right with the world, "well since you're early I want you to go get your new partner who is down in the lunchroom. He decided to come in early as well so we might as well let the two of you get to know each other first then report back here in an hour."

This caught me by surprise. I never thought someone my size would ever get a partner but then the chief went on.

"His name is Loxley and I think he's just the kind of partner you're looking for. Now hop to it Hopps!"

I ignored his blatant jab at telling me a rabbit to hop to it and got down off the seat however just as I opened the door did I hear Bogo clear his voice with a snorting grinding sound stopping my advance to freedom.

"One more thing Hopps."

"Yes?"

I squeaked out as I ran scenario after scenario through my head at what he could add however his response was not what I expected.

"What does the fox say?"

I blinked in utter surprise and for a split second neither of us said anything or did anything then suddenly both of us started chuckling which turned into both of us laughing. My blood began to boil as my eye twitched but I remained calm as I slammed his door shut in the process of leaving while debating on putting the pink phone in the doors way and repeating said action smashing it to bits. I ignored his shouting.

'Deep breaths Judy, calm down, today can't get any worse' I repeated to myself as I made my way down the stairs and headed towards the cafeteria while avoiding the king of gossip Clawhauser.

The portly flabby donut loving dispatcher was a very nice mammal who had a severe Gazelle addiction like no other had a streak for running gossip around the precinct.

I quickly turned on my phone to check the time seeing as the chief gave me a spare hour and I also wanted to see who had tried calling. One name was labeled mom while the other was labeled dad.

Putting the phone away after ignoring the two foxes calls I rounded the hallway to the cafeteria then walked the short distance in only to have a deep sinking feeling soon washed over me.

When I stepped further into the large lunch room I knew my gut feelings were right just as my eyes soaked in the view in front of me.

There was only two mammals sitting down eating lunch and I knew for a fact who one was. A large rhino and a red fox sat at a table together near the vending machines.

Officer Mchorn was the rhino who was talking to the very slim fox whose build was slightly leaner than Nick's but still gave off that foxy look that peaked my interest for some odd reason probably the hormones I thought but then an image of Nick danced across my eyes and all thoughts of this new fox dissipated.

As I descended closer to the pair I mentally prepared myself by putting on my widest happiest face while hoping that a nice first impression was the right thing to kick this partnership off to a good start.

"Hi guys!"

I shouted in my best bubbly voice while extending my paw in a friendly way towards the fox, "Judy Hopps and you are-."

Just like what Vivian had done the fox pulled me close as his paw held my own and he took in a deep inhale of air around by my neck then recoiled in disgust.

"You smell like you just bedded down with a fox."

He pulled his paw back while continuing. "Names Robin, Robin Loxley."

My nose instinctively twitched in annoyance as his words and actions filtered slowly into my mind forcing my vocal cords to react in a negative way.

"I have never bed down with any fox and I'm certainly not looking for a fox-."

Bzzz Bzzz

I forgot to shut the phone off and I fumbled with the device in my pocket trying to stop it before it's ring tone could start however in my mad scramble the phone fell onto the floor and scooted under the table just as the song rang out loudly.

'Gunna need a wingman to night, I'm lookin for a fox! I am lookin for a fox!'

Clarence carter the camel belted out loudly and my face instantly turned beat red while my ears instantly dropped while I dove under the table and shouted into the phone as both Mchorn and Loxley chuckled.

"NOT NOW CALL BACK LATER!"

The caller quickly said one word before I clicked the end key,

"CARROTS-!"

I paused for a moment while Nick's voice registered into my ears and I hugged the offending phone in forgiveness.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers," I instantly regretted my actions when I hung up on Nick while I stood up and popped up the number from the last caller and sent a text.

(nick?)

I got an instant reply.

(yes carrots it's me, what was all that screaming for?)

I quickly apologized to him.

(I'm so sorry just let me get somewhere private and i'll call you back)

(ok carrots call me back as soon as you're able too)

I quickly pocketed the phone and sheepishly looked at the still chuckling mammals before me and cleared my throat, "um- uh. Where was I."

Robin answered in kind. "You were looking for a fox?"

At that he bowed slightly making the rhino bust out laughing while paw bumping the fox.

Taking a deep breath and calming down while restraining myself from snapping the evil pink phone that would most likely not survive the day I readjusted my bearings and took a more professional tone.

"Starting today you and I are partners and in the next twenty minutes we need to be in the chief's office for our assignment."

After I got done talking the vulpine looked at me with half lidded eyes like Nick does when he was going to do or say something that I was not going to like so I braced myself for it only to be surprised by him pulling out his wallet and fishing out a bill only to paw it over to Mchorn who chided loudly, "told you!"

I was perplexed however my curiosity won me over and I found my mouth moving for me.

"What was that for?"

The fox remained silent while putting his wallet back just as Mchorn answered for him.

"I told him he was going to get stuck with a fox lover as a partner. He was worried about the stigma surrounding his kind but you showed him!"

I smacked my forehead loudly while turning away and pulling the phone back out as I walked out into the hall, "see you upstairs Loxley."

I called the last number hoping nick would pick up and sure enough he did.

"Hey Carrots you doing ok?"

"Yes nick I'm fine now. How are you feeling today? You passed out last night."

"Yeah those busted ribs came back to bite me in the tail but according to mom i'll be right as rain in a few weeks oh and at the mention of mom. What the heck carrots! Why am I at my parents?"

I bit my lip before answering him.  
"Um- you want the long or the short version?"

"Short version for now long when I see you again. I will see you again right?"

"YES!"

The words blurted out of my mouth as my heart filled with joy at the thought of seeing him again, "well the short version I called your dad for help and he sent your sister to come get you. Then we ended up taking you home to your parents since you have a hospital phobia."

"Well that makes sense. I can't be mad at you for that. When can you come see me, we really need to talk."

Upon hearing that I became rather nervous at what nick wanted to talk about, "um I can come by when I go on break do you have any problems if my partner comes with me?"

"Partner?"

"Yeah-I got a new partner today."

"Wow carrots. They're finally giving you something today beside putting tickets on parked cars! That's fantastic."

"Yep, I'm super excited about it. I -uh listen I have to get going. I have a meeting with the chief and I can't be late i'll be by when I go on break ok."

"Ok Judy i'll talk to you then."

The use of my real name threw me off balance and the next words that came out of my mouth spilled out faster than my brain could follow.

"Love you, bu bye!"

I felt his hesitation which panged my heart till he responded.

"Uh- I love you to Fluff, see you soon."

At that I hung up the phone and made my way to the chief's office in a much better mood.

I practically bounced up the steps in my vibrant loving mood all while ignoring the whispers and stares I was now getting as I transcended up to the chief's office.

The short hallway leading up to his office I had skipped lightly as my brain had gone on vacation to cloud nine. The last thing he said to me repeated over and over in my mind. "He said he loves me!"

I accidentally shouted in front of the chiefs open door making the cape buffalo snort out loudly while chiming in.

"I doubt that. You just met Loxley."

Hearing his name made me shudder for a moment and then I cringed as Loxley peaked over the chair at me and squeaked out quietly. "Me?"

I furrowed my brow menacingly while practically hissing definitely.

"Not even close rookie."

Bogo laughed and made a jab at the poor fox who returned to sitting forward in the big chair.

"Burned by a bunny. Not top of your class any more huh Loxley."

Hearing Bogos words got me intrigued, "you were top of your class at the academy too?"

The skinny fox mumbled softly, "top of my class and broke one record there."

His words brought a smile to my smug face prompting me to ask which one while making the logical guess, "probably the shooting range."

Loxley's ears flicked lightly just before he blurted out loudly, "ho- how did you know?"

Bogo answered for me probably to move things along faster.

"Because Hopps broke and set the rest of the records while making their margins to high for any other mammal to beat. Now then, your assignment. I want you two to investigate the pharmacy that gave Hopps the wrong medicine from that crooked doctor she had taken into custody after he tried to drug and-."

Stopping short as he looked at me and coughed a bit before he went on.

"The doctor has an accomplice but we need to catch the thief in the act and if you can round up the mammals that work under him since he's probably selling the meds illegally."

I punched Robin in the shoulder in my excitement causing him to yelp in pain.

"Yeow!"

Bogo snorted loudly.

"One more thing Hopps. No fraternizing in the workplace. Dismissed!"

Loxley choked on his own tongue as I merely shook my head and dragged the flustered fox by his tie out the door.

"Ok, where to first rookie?"

I asked the now smirking fox who seemed to have recovered himself quickly.

"Your place or mine?"

"Uff!"

My fist landed itself into his gut and the moron fell to the his knees in a coughing fit while sputtering out pleadingly, "I deserved that." then collapsed on the floor in a heap.


	6. My Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like you're getting two flames chapter's in a row, fave follow and above all review we love reviews lets us know what you think of the chapter -Germanygsg91-
> 
> I love reviews, base all my stories off of all reviews….sometimes...ok maybe just that one time.. But it was cool right? -Akanomie1-

My ear flicked gently as the reverberating sounds of light jazz music seeped into the place I was currently resting at which made me stir uncomfortably all while the delectable smell of fish soup wafted into my nose making my heavy eyelids pop open.

I blinked several times in complete shock and thought I was dreaming at first.

I was in my parent's house by the looks of it and in my room while everything looked like it was exactly as it should be.

Moms jazz music played loudly from downstairs as she made lunch. The whole thing was mind boggling and made my head spin.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!"

Marian my kit sister's voice rang out softly as she let herself into my room and nearly dropped the bowl of very tasty smelling soup that now made my stomach gurgle loudly.

"Co-me i-n."

I tried to say come in but a dry mouth prevented me from sounding out the words as they came out all choppy and wrong.

Coughing heavily she quickly set her bowl down and removed the oxygen mask from my face then pawed over a glass of water to me.

The cool refreshingly taste of water seeped into my dry mouth making me hack up a bit. She pat my back gently while talking in a low caring tone, "easy there big guy, can't have you drowning now can we."

I gave her a smirking glare as I caught my breath and chuckled softly, "it's good to see you to Mare."

As I said her nickname I gave her when we were kits she gave me a glare showing me her dislike of that name.

"You know how much I hate that name. You jerk off."

"Tut, tut little sister. What did mom tell you about your language. Speaking of mom how did I get here?" I asked while chiding her for her language, 'god it's been awhile since I got to do that'.

"Oh Judy helped me bring you here but I'll let you ask her when you call her. I think she's at work right now though."

"Well that explains how I got here. Hey Mare can you go get mom? I need to talk to her."

She glared at me again as I chuckled, "yes, yes I love you too sis, now go get mom."

She let a deep sigh escape her while leaving to go get mom, "love you too bro, now stop calling me MARE!"

She yelled that last part and I heard laughter from downstairs just as mom yelled upstairs, "Nicky's awake! Just a minute sweetie."

"Yeah the idiots awake and he wants to talk to you. I'm going to go take a nap."

She hollered down the stairs while leaving the room.

"Ok Marian, I'll be up soon. I'm just finishing up the dishes."

I heard my mother say as my sister walked down the hall to her room and closed the door loudly.

After waiting a few minutes I heard someone making their way up the steps only to stop in front of my door and hesitate before giving it a light knock.

"Nicky. May I come in?"

My mom spoke with a sense of purpose while on the other side of the door making me sigh in defeat at the coming storm.

"I'm decent as far as I know. I haven't had a chance to look yet,"

I heard her chuckle briefly as she entered the room while talking, "nothing I haven't seen before although maybe I should call your little bunny friend to help take care of the morning tent?"

growling out a warning at my invasive mother made her laugh loudly.

Trying to sit up only to fail my mom shook her head at me, "stay down dear. Your ribs are broken so you're going to be stuck here for a couple of weeks." I sighed and proceeded to tell her off.

"You keep your claws away from Judy or so help me-, Ugh."

My chest burned badly as I yelled which made me curl up slightly while gripping a pillow to my chest to soften the sharp painful jabs I was feeling.

Her ears pinned back onto her head in a worrisome manner as she spoke, "look Nicky I'm not here to argue like last time. We've changed a lot since then. I'm even home every night now."

I scoffed at her while asking the all important question.

"How much of our little happy family have you told the cop about?"

Downplaying my feelings for my little fluffy savior so I could keep her safe by keeping her far from my evil family.

My mother shifted nervously for a moment before quietly answering me.

"We- we introduced ourselves."

I motioned with my paw for her to go on however nothing else came out of her muzzle making me laugh.

"You're a real class act you know that right? Look this is what's going to happen you will comply with Judy's wishes if she wants to come over she can and if she wants to leave at any point she will. I don't want to catch even a sniff of you lot forcing her into anything."

She sighed and shook her head, "Nicky after all she has done for us we'd never even dream of doing anything harmful to her and for you information I quit my job at the hospital and opened up a clinic in the building behind the house so I can be closer to your father and brother. I also offered her a place to stay after I saw her shabby apartment, who knows how bad the inside is judging by it's very old outside. But if you must know she hasn't given us an answer yet."

My blood was boiling after hearing that my mother had asked Judy to come stay here. She probably made her feel bad or even-. I stopped mid thought. "You made her cry!"

My mother backed up a step while stuttering, "sh-she started crying of her own acour-."

"OUT!"

I shouted as best I could then took as deep a breath as I could while I yelled again, "GET OUT NOW!"

Quickly backing away from me my mother scampered out of my room however my little brother snuck in past her legs.

He was barely visible because of my limited mobility but pretended he wasn't staring at me from the floor.

As my door closed I exhaled sighing gently while calling him over to me.

"Hey little bro, sorry you heard all of that it's just like old times huh?"

Robert Jr came next to me while fiddling with his paws and responded in a soft nervous voice, "to much like old times, you should give them a secon- fourth chance?"

I laughed as best I could while resting my head deeply into the comfy pillow.

"Fourth time's the charm huh, have they forced you into anything yet?"

The little fox shook his head no then stopped suddenly while a guilty look took over his little muzzle.

"They are not forcing me into anything. They asked me what I wanted to be and I told them I want to be a police officer like Judy, she's my idol."

My interest was peeked now and I had a few questions for the little guy who hasn't seen me since he was no bigger than my paw.

"Did you get to meet Judy yet?"

The little fox nodded his head vigorously

I enjoyed seeing how Jr had grown up. He was so bouncy and it was like looking at a tiny version of myself all the same patches of fur were in the same spots or close to it. He even wanted to be a police officer which was astounding at his similarities as to what I wanted to be.

"Did mom happen to give you the idea about police officers?"

He shook his head no while glancing at his legs giving it away who it was.

"Father did."

I seethed a little just uttering that much however Jr seemed to be happy and that was definitely a good sign which made me ask the curious kit who was looking my long tail over for similarities as well.

"Mom really does stay home now doesn't she?"

"Yeah she's home pretty much all the time now since she opened the clinic up."

Taking a deep breath Jr seemed to have something on his mind and as he bit his lip I motioned for him to go on, "let's hear it kido."

The flood gate were opened and a barrage of questions assaulted my ears all in one long breath.

"Where did you meet Judy? Are you two a couple? What's it like fighting fires? How long can you hold your breath? Does this hurt?"

"Oww!"

I yelped out as Jr prodded my side while trying to figure out how to answer him only to hear a knock on my door which startled both of us.

"Nicky dear, it's your mother again. May I come in? Please."

I gave Jr a raised eyebrow while he smiled and nodded and in unison we both rang out loudly.

"YES MOMMA!"

Coming into the room my mother held a very broad smile as her eyes fixated on the young kit hiding by my side then shifted her gaze to my own and waved her cell phone back and forth, "we can't get a hold of Judy, could you try please?"

My ears instantly went down in a no nonsense way as my tone stiffened.

"Why are you trying to bug her at work? I think if she wanted to-."

My mother cut me off by tossing her phone at me, "she told us to let her know when you woke up and that's all I wanted to do sweetie. I swear."

I huffed out a sigh while glancing at Jr and pointed at a dresser in the back corner of my room, "my backup phone is in the top drawer, can you please bring it here little bro? I'll tell you how I saved Judy from a fire as well as how she tasted like carrots."

There was no hesitation in the little kits movements as he bolted to the dresser faster than I could see all while my mother made a rather inquisitive remark.

"She tasted like carrots huh?"

I rolled my eye's at her question as Jr gave me the phone, "I gave her CPR mom nothing more at the time."

Marian strolled past my room and chimed in much to my dismay.

"Plus she was naked with you in that hotel room an-."

"SHUT IT!"

I heard Marian laugh as she went down stairs while my mother had a raised eyebrow then glared at me as she took to her motherly tone, "be nice to your sister, she helped you while you were passed out on the floor. Plus she already told me what happened."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "What did she tell you?"

She looked at me in a knowing way, "I'm not saying it in front of Jr, now hurry up and call her."

My mother quickly scooped up her phone and ruffles Jr's fur on his head.

"Ok me, you and Marian are having a nice talk about this later mom,"

before I could start dialing Marian was walking by the door again, "she's using my old phone you jerk."

"Ok Mare thanks for telling me." I chuckled as I heard her scream in frustration over the use of my nickname for her and my mother sighed knowing I was gonna keep teasing my sister no matter what.

I went to dial but looked at all the eyes centered on me which caused me to clear my throat loudly while motioning towards the door.

"A little privacy please."

My mother shooed Jr out of the room who definitely moaned out his displeasure and as she left she happily chimed in while closing the door.

"Have a nice chat with your girlfriend sweetie!"

I quickly yelled back at her, "she's not my girlfriend yet!"

Thinking over what I had just said, one of those words started to swirl around in a tantalizing way on my tongue while consuming my thoughts completely. It made me utter out loudly to no one, "yet."

Shrugging that thought to the back of my mind I keyed up my phone and dialed my sisters old phone and after several rings Judy's voice loudly shouted at me.

"NOT NOW CALL BACK LATER!"

I shouted back at her but didn't get very far.

"CARROTS STOP SHOUTING!"

I don't know how much of what I said made it to her but as I looked at the phone it blinked call ended making me grunt out in frustration as I figured my family had irritated her.

As I set the phone down and prepared to yell for my mother so I could berate her when a text came in from Judy halting my anger induced fury I was about to unleash.

For the few minutes we texted I had calmed down dramatically right up until she ended up saying she would call me as soon as she was somewhere private.

After the short out burst and the fast typing on the phone I closed my eyes and tried to picture what she could be up to.

After all, reading mammals was something I was always good at and I could normally read the straight laced bunny like an open book but then things started to come back to me like. How did she find me at Big's estate and how did she even find my family?

I craved answers and soon found myself wanting my mother next to me.

"Hey mom are you snooping?"

I yelled slightly and sure enough the door opened and my smugly smiling mother ambled up next to me, "what do you need sweetie besides your three broken ribs healed and this ice pack for your chest and this muscle rub for your shoulders that you almost dislocated on both arms."

She tossed a tube on my side and gently placed a rather large ice pack on my chest while putting the back of her paw to my forehead.

"You have a slight fever and you are underweight, do I even want to know what you eat for a proper diet or-."

I stopped my mom as she went full mommy mode which was something she hasn't done to me in over two decades probably.

"Thanks mom," my tone was softer towards her which seemed to calm her down, "can you get me something to eat please? I'm starving."

She nodded while leaving quickly and just in time to. I sent her away not only because I was hungry but so she couldn't eavesdrop on me and Judy as well.

Then suddenly right after the door closed my phone rang out with the ring tone I had set for my sister when we were younger.

"Whoop, Whoop, that's the sound of da police-."

As funny as it was to hear the ringtone it reminded me of how she used to be such a little tattle tale when we were younger however now that I thought about it some more it fits Judy perfectly.

"Hey Carrots, you doing ok?"

As I answered and greeted her we started talking all while a creaking sound emanated from my door.

I nearly dropped the phone as three sets of eyes stared back at me each at different height levels which meant my brother my sister and my mom were doing a very poor job at eavesdropping.

The conversation petered out quickly as I steered it towards seeing her while she filled me in on my unscheduled nap time at the hotel but as we said our goodbyes the little bunny caught me off guard.

"Love you, bu bye."

All three of my family members fell into my room causing a commotion as I responded nervously now while glaring at the interlopers.

"Uh - I love you too Fluff, see you soon."

As I set the phone down on my lap I gave the sheepish trio a nice smirking smile while asking what they were up too.

"My dear sweet family members please enlighten me as to why the heck you are all barging into my room just to listen in on my conversation?"

My mother was the first to pick herself up and act as if she had been pushed over.

"I was bringing you a tuna sandwich since you are starving and when I got to the door these two toppled over me."

At that she set down a nice looking tuna sandwich by my bed and quickly made her escape leaving my eyes to travel onto the next vixen who dusted herself off and came up the lamest lie ever.

"I was simply making sure my phone that you STOLE from me was still working fine, nothing more."

With that she huffed loudly and made her retreat from my room while leaving a little fox kit who showed no embarrassment as his tail wagged slowly.

"She loves you! And you love her!"

He blurted out merrily then hopped up on the edge of the bed and took on a more serious face.

"Now hurry up and marry her so she can help me become a police officer!"

I smacked my forehead with my paw and laughed at him.

"Go on shu shu you silly kit. I only just met the doe that kind of talk is not something for the likes of you."

Being completely ignored Jr went on while saying something that was indeed on my mind and making me slightly worried.

"You have to marry her soon before this partner of hers beats you to it, police partners get very close brother. I watched a ton of shows and in everyone of them the partners almost always end up together so you need to hurry."

Breathing out a sigh as I stared up at the ceiling I forgot who I was talking to and let something fall off my tongue.

"A bunny can't fall in love with a fox, it just doesn't happen."

Talking more to myself than to Jr it didn't even faze the little squirt as he ambled to the door.

"Don't worry brother. I will put a wedge between Judy and this partner so you can make your move on her!"

With that he high tailed it out of my room with an evil grin making me yell after him, "I can't move to even make a move bud."

He was gone and I don't think anything I had to say was going to change the determined little fox kit from anything so I used what strength I had left to snag the sandwich my mother had made and slowly munched on it while mulling that thought out loudly.

"Make a move huh? Yeah why not try everything right?"

As I finished eating and closed my eyes for what felt like a second but must have been longer in reality since when I opened my eyes again my mother was suddenly standing next to the bed and looking at a thermometer.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

She asked pleasantly. My phone was moved and the plate gone from the table.

"How long was I out?"

I grumbled out loudly while completely ignoring her question.

She ignored my question in return and waved the thermometer in front of my muzzle prompting me to comply.

As I put the cold tasteless plastic medical device in my mouth she smiled genuinely at me and willingly gave up the info.

"You were asleep for only an hour, when was the last time you slept?"

My body twitched of its own accord and my paw quickly snagged the phone off the desk then I preceded to send out a text to Finnick letting him know I lived some how and that I was going to lay low for a few days.

"I don't have time to sleep I need to let the chief know tha-."

"Taken care of sweetie, he took care of it."

My mother cut me off with her carefully chosen words while dancing around the fact that my father had called the chief and all was fine at that aspect.

She pulled the thermometer out looked it over then checked my pulse, "you seem to be healthy aside from almost starving while working on no sleep and various other issues that I mentioned, how are ever going to impress Miss Hopps when you're hurting like this?"

Her last few words caught me off guard.

"Wh-what do you mean? I don't need to impress anyone never have never will!"

My mother's smile turned to a stern glare as she stopped fidgeting with my pillows, "even though her partner on the force is another fox?"

An instant reaction came from my crippled body as I lurched into an upright position forcing a painful yelp to escape my lips.

"WHAT! Ho-how do you know what or who her partner is?"

Marian waved from the doorway while heading down stairs.

My mother nodded at my sister in a thanking manner while answering what I already could guess.

"Your sister sent a text to her asking if she had gotten a new partner on the force and she sent a picture in return and in your current position I'm just a bit worried that my sons girlfriend will be taken from him."

I corrected her, "she's only a friend we haven't even talked about any of that. We-."

Stopping myself from giving out more info than was need. I closed my eyes and sighed as deeply as I could while laying back down then winced in pain the whole agonizing way down.

"You can't hide it from me Nick. I have seen the way she looks at you and you taking any interest in anyone means she's the one, so stop beating around the bush."

Nodding at my mother knowing she is right why do moms always have to be right?

"So you have no problems if I were interested in a little bunny over a vixen that could give you grand kits?"

My question made her pause as she seemed to mull that over but responded in a way I didn't expect since growing up it was always her way, mother wants you to dress this way. You dressed that way, father wanted you to take over for him being a firefighter. You did it and she always said that I needed to give her grand kits or she would never approve of any other female however.

"You can love anyone you like Nicky and if you want to go after this young doe I suggest you seal the deal in the bedroom before her partner beats you too it!"

I was flabbergasted at her response. My hard working mother who never took a day off for her own kits for the first twenty years of my life before I up and left in disgust just gave in without batting an eyelash.

"So who is my competition then?"

I gave in at this point since she had accepted the idea of me being with Judy but when she held up her phone to show a selfie of my Carrots practically hugging another red fox who was a skinny looking punk my blood boiled at the sight.

"He's from the Loxley family, their eldest son Robin became an officer by the looks of it.

I had met Robin once at a play date within the fox community back in my teens and from what I remembered he was a big time tail chaser always worming his way into multiple vixens hearts only to pursue the next hottest one he could find.

"Let me guess, Playboy is still single?"

Putting her phone away my mom nodded while putting a new ice pack on me that she had sitting on the far desk.

I bit my lip in frustration. The mammal I had chosen who seemed to care about me and my choices had a chance of being taken from me by another and it enraged me like nothing had in my entire life, it was on the same level as my father. No scratch that it was higher.

I tried to sit up and ignore the pain only to be pushed back down into bed.

"You're not moving from this bed aside from being helped to the bathroom and if you keep this up I'll put in a catheter then you will stay in bed for a straight week! However if you let me take care of you, you might be able to at least walk with crutches in a few days unless you want a wheelchair from the clinic."

I was a little taken back by how helpful my mother was being and if I thought about it was all a first as she never had the time to help me with anything.

Growing up me and my sister always got shipped over to either a friends of the family or I had to babysit Marian at the hospital as mom worked her shift or we had to follow mom around but this was all new.

"You really do stay home now don't you?"

She smiled while leaning down and giving my forehead a kiss, "nine to five three days a week in the side building out back mostly predators but I'm close to home at least. I decided my dream job at the hospital wasn't worth the pain of losing my family after you left. Look nicky I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you when dad forced you to become a firefighter. I'm here now and I want us to be a family again."

Once my mother was done talking I grabbed my phone and checked the time. The glowing screen showed that we still had three hours before Judy would be by according to the text she had sent while I slept that was displayed as viewed.

"Can you wake me up in two and half hours so I have more stamina to talk with Judy when she comes by for her lunch break? Which by the way fish is something she doesn't eat so make something for her special!"

Surprisingly my mother agreed with me, "you're absolutely right. You go to sleep, MARIAN!"

Yelling loudly for my sister my mother quickly left the room while closing the door in the process.

I was kind of curious to know if my mother even knew how to make a meal for a herbivore since her specialty centered around fish or fruits and sometimes a mixed fruit salad with soups and such but all that aside my body still felt tired.

I was sure that my mother had drugged the food with some kind of drug to keep me from moving but didn't think it would be kicking in this fast.

A big yawn escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes for just a second.

…..

…..

…..

Richard was in front of me. I was fully dressed in my firefighters gear. He kicked in the mostly glass door and we entered the building. The place was up in flames while smoke covered nearly all of my vision. I looked for survivors present in the burning duplex.

I headed towards the kitchen area while Richard headed towards the rooms in the back.

As I surveyed the area in the living room a gray form of a mammal under a table in the kitchen caught my attention so I quickly put the fire out in the doorway and made my way over to downed mammal.

An adorable cute bunny with a melting orange vest was unconscious under the table and after I removed the burning jacket and looked at her face a name came to mind.

"Judy?"

The name escaped my mouth as I quickly picked up her limp body and ran her outside away from the burning place to get her some fresh air.

I made it across the street and gently placed her warm body on the ground while removing her kevlar vest then started doing CPR.

"Come on Judy stay with me!"

I pushed fresh air into her open mouth from my mouth and gave her small chest a few compressions while alternating back to giving her air again.

Her sweet smelling fur was that of lavender and her mouth tasted enticingly like carrots however after giving her chest a few more compressions and another deep breath of fresh air I got increasingly worried as she didn't come too.

I began to push harder on her small chest and went to give her another breath of air but was held back as a paramedic yelled out. "She's gone let her go!"

I forcibly pulled away from their gripping paws and screamed out her name while pulling her lifeless body to my chest.

"JUDDY!"

…..

….

…

My eyes shot open and I was instantly blinded by a blindingly bright light over head. My heart was racing fast, to fast in fact. The fear of losing someone dear to me caused my body to jerk forward in my bed only to be met with a resilient force. A warm powerful force that embraced me tenderly.

My eyes might have been open but they were completely out of focus and after shutting them and calming down a sweet lavender smell flooded my senses while a lovely voice spoke to me.

"Shh Nick, it's ok. I got you!"

I opened my eyes with clearer vision to see Judy's face inches from my own as she held me softly and before I knew it her lips were pressed to mine in a passionate embrace that pushed me back into my bed as my paws moved to her backside and rubbed gently making her moan into my mouth from the added press of bringing her in deeper.

We pulled apart and I gazed into her wide sparkling beautiful amethyst eyes while saying her name again just to make sure she was real as a tear escaped my heavily guarded persona."

"Judy?"

…..

….

…...

She chuckled slightly while mocking the clearly spooked fox who was clinging to the surprise doe's body as if she would disappear if he released her.

"I heard you the first time Slick, Or is this just another ploy to get me into bed with you?"

The release of the trapped bunny was instant and both fox and bunny looked at each other with unblinking eyes while laughing together.

"Are you ok Carrots?"

Nick's tone had a bit of worry to it as he suffered from a nightmare or something of the ilk she had guessed and gave the sappy fox a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. The real question is, are you ok?"

The fox couldn't move much without hurting and the sudden jolting nightmare had pushed his midsection to new heights of pain.

"I'll live."

Nick coughed after speaking making the bubbly bunny narrow her eyes to stare at him, "you're not fine. Your ears are pinned back and your body is broken. What am I going to do with a broken fox? Toss you out and get a new one?"

The poor vulpine cowered as if the life force in him had been sucked out completely however Judy's paws made their way under his neck and held his limpish head gently while it lay on the pillow. She then leaned into his face and gave him a soft peck on his nose then pulled back after getting his full attention.

"I would never leave my fox no matter how broken he gets, why I'd jump into ice water all over again if I thought it would help.

Nick's paws that had gone to his sides instantly wrapped around the now blushing doe's smaller body and pulled her into bed next to him.

"How long do I get to stay in heaven?"

Judy chuckled while glancing at her little pink watch, "little over half hour wh-."

He didn't let her finish as he pulled her lips to his in a fervent rush to be with his snuggle bunny.

After a few minute they pulled apart while Nick coughed and struggled to gain a full breath of air making the special moment a tad awkward as she was panting slightly and stroking his muzzle.

"I- I'm fine. Just new to this and having broken ribs is not helping my desire to kiss my girlfriend."

This caused the bunny to pull away from the fox abruptly, "wait! What did you call me?"

Nick was a bit embarrassed but repeated himself only this time asked her.

"Well you are a girl and you are my friend so maybe I should ask if you want to be my girlfr- mmm."

Judy leapt at his open mouth faster than he could comprehend as her soft warm tongue darted into the fox's mouth while passionately moaning in pleasure as their embrace intensified.

Her tantalizing taste enticed the fox to want more of her to feel her to smell her to be complete with her.

The bunny's voice was too muffled for the dumbfounded fox to understand as they kissed, "mmmfuf!"

Nick pulled away from the heavily panting doe to allow her some air and to speak.

"I said that it's about time you asked me out."

She sat up and crossed her arms on her tiny bust while chiding sarcastically at the perplexed fox.

"What took you so long? Thought you could keep a bunny waiting forever?"

The todd chuckled as she said that then began to pull her in closer.

"Sorry Fluff. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Do you mind if I make up for some lost time now?"

As Nick said that the surprised bun yelped out loudly with excitement as he passionately peppered her lips with kisses that moved down to her neck all while moving his paws down her backside to her supple rear end just to fiddled with her fluffy tail that flicked lightly at his touch. Then suddenly they heard a knock on the door startling both of them.

"Busy!"

The door slowly creaked open and Nick's mother gasped loudly while making a joke, "No multiplying with a broken fox who can't get up."

As Vivian finished talking Judy jumped off of the bed while blushing profusely hiding behind her ears.

Before Judy could even defend herself a loud popping noise rang out as well as a blood curdling yell accompanied by the smell of burning fur followed suit.

Judy instantly ran to the door and looked down the hallway only to see a spectacular sight.

Robin who was feeling a bit put out coming over to the Wilde's house in the first place was now chasing his tail as a long string was noosed around the base of his tail while firecrackers that were tied into the string belted off one after another.

Marian shouted loudly at Robin while pushing him to the ground and leaping on top of him to cut the string off setting him free.

"Calm it down you dumb fox!"

As she spoke a blush came over her as her body lay across his pinning him to the ground and for a moment their eyes met and neither blinked.

"MARIAN! What's going on out here?"

Vivian yelled at her flustered daughter who clumsily attempted to get off of Robin who was just as flustered and shaken up by everything happening to him all at once. First he was being attacked in a harmful way and next he was smothered by a young vibrant vixen who saved him while forcibly pinning him to the ground on all fours as her lovely red and black fluffy full tail swished into his face wafting a sweet lilac scent deep into his nose.

"Whoops, sorry."

"Oh, I'm sorry- whoops."

The two finally grabbed each other's paws and helped pull the other up at the same time.

Vivian watched the display with great interest however it would have to wait as a small pair of eyes peeped out at the group in the hallway from his room.

"ROBERT PERCIVAL WILDE JR, GET OUT HERE NOW!"

The kit slowly opened his door not regretting his actions while knowing full well what was in store for him despite his innocent sulking walk of shame towards his mother.

"Yes mother?"

His sullen cracked voice and his low hanging tail were at clear indication he had done wrong.

Vivian pointed at Robin while chiding sternly at the kit, "apologize for assaulting this nice young handsome officer who has entered our home with a dear friend."

Jr glanced back at Robin who raised an eyebrow in anticipation for the coming word known as sorry. What he got instead however took him by surprise.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for not making it clearer to stay away from Judy!"

At that he bolted for Nick's room faster than anyone could follow pulling Judy in and slamming the door with a loud thud.

Robin leaned close to Marian who was inches from the vulpine, "is your house always like this?"

The young vixen shook her head, "only since the bunny came, so anyway I'm Ma-Marian," she nervously got out while her mother pounded on Nick's door.

"You come out of there right now Mr!"

Meanwhile in Nick's room. A bewildered bunny with a confused Nick stared at the kit in a questioning manner.

"So is the house on fire?"

Judy ignored Nick while looking Jr in the eyes, "that wasn't very nice of you to do. You could have hurt my partner."

The little kit looked like he was going to burst into tears as he sniffled out quietly, "d-do you think he will arrest me?"

Laughing loudly Judy hugged the little kit as Nick watched Judy act like a mother would.

"He won't arrest you. I will make sure of that, besides. I think he's more interested in the vixen holding his paws rather tha-."

Robert Jr pulled away with a giant smile plastered on his face then merrily said out loud.

"Mission accomplished, she's all yours brother!"

With that the little fox opened the locked door and quickly shut it just as his mother grabbed him.

A few awkward minutes passed as Nick and Judy listened to Vivian scold the little kit till they seemed to of walked away making Judy ask Nick an important question on her mind, "is he going to be ok?"

"Yep. I will make sure nothing bad happens to him, you don't think your partner will run out on you now, will he?

Catching onto something in Nick's words made Judy slink closer to the bedridden fox and in her best seductive voice she asked about what was really on the fox's mind.

"Are you jealous of him?"

Nothing!

There was no reaction from the fox, not an eye twitch, just nothing. 'Wait not even a muscle twitch, is he asleep with his eyes open?'

Judy thought about it for a moment than decided to try that theory out.

"Nick could you brush my tail for me?"

Nothing again from the fox as his stock smirk remained on his face, however she had an ace up her sleeve and leaned in close to his ear only to give it a long sloppy wet lick while saying in as seductive tone as she could muster.

"I don't wear panties under my body suit!"

A tear rolled out of the fox's eyes as he couldn't hold back from that and it softened his facial expression dramatically as he tried desperately to get after his very appetizing bunny who had revealed some very interesting info to the fox even if he was trying not to crack under her questions.

"So you are jealous?"

She asked catching the already flustered fox off guard making him bark back at her.

"He's your partner and a fox. He will see you every day while saving you from unknown dangers and where will I be?"

Judy hopped up into bed with Nick and slunk her way under the covers while coming up next to his side only to begin rubbing her chin all over his body. The action confused Nick for a moment.

"What are you- uff not so hard there Fluff."

After she had rubbed him from top to bottom she sat back and admired her work while dusting fake dirt from her paws.

"I marked you as my property! Now no bunny will dare try to lay their grubby mitts on my fox and I will never leave what's mine."

KNOCK, KNOCK!

A low knocking on the door made Judy dismount from the bed and open the door.

"I have lunch for you two."

Jr held a tray with two sandwiches along with some carrot sticks in a little dish and a little bowl full of blueberries.

Pawing over the tray to Judy he quickly backed out of the room while chiming merrily, "eat up and do whatever it is adults do behind closed door-."

THUNK!

Judy closed the door much harder than she intended to much to her own surprise while her blushing face turned into a scowl at her fox who laughed and grabbed his tuna sandwich.

"You put him up to this didn't you?"

She grabbed her soy burger and angrily bit into it.

"I would never tell him to do any of this, if anything it's the work of my mother who seems to be more than ok with us, a fox and a bunny being together."

At that she calmed down and they both polished off their food, eating in silence then it suddenly got down to the last blueberry in the bowl and both of their paws touched causing each to retreat reluctantly.

"You go ahead you're hurt."

She said while he spoke at the same time.

"Just take it. I couldn't possibly eat another bite!"

With that he patted his stomach to show its large bulge.

Judy grabbed up the last berry but before she ate it an idea came to mind, "are you sure you don't have any room left?"

Nick shot back at her with his eyes shut, "I'm one hundred percent sure that you can h-mmmm."

Judy had put the berry between her teeth and pushed her mouth onto his open maw and bit down on the blueberry while kissing him making their deep loving smooch a sweet treat that the fox thoroughly enjoyed.

"Hey Judy it's time for us to-!"

Robin had knocked on the door and let himself in then called out to Judy. He didn't notice she was tongue deep into Nick's mouth and his words caused her to gently pull away from the whimpering todd creating a vacuumed pop sound at their separation.

"Oh - uh hey Robin, I was just-."

She was so flustered almost as embarrassed as Robin was however Nick popped up in her stead to cover for her.

"Hey Rob, meet my girlfriend yet?"


	7. Forming Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::notes::  
> Enjoy the chap sorry about any delays. I’m a rather busy person. Thanks germany for helping write the chap.
> 
> -germanygsg91- no problem always fun writing with ya

::notes::  
As we left Nick's Parent’s house after I had kissed my fox goodbye and telling him I would see him tonight. I was still horrified about Robin walking in on us.

“you will not say a word of this to anyone at the station, am I clear rookie?”

Robin simply smirked at me while thinking it over, “I’ll omit to not seeing a bunny making out with a fox however I think his sister was really hot and was totally diggin my tail.” 

Looking at him I was completely dumbfounded by what he just said while composing myself only to let out a long sigh as I fired back at him, “be that as it may lox-”

“Just call me Rob or Robin enough of that Loxley stuff, we’re partners right?” 

He interrupted me before I could finish prompting me to practically give him a nickname.

“Ok firecracker but as I was saying if you hurt Marian,” my paw turned into a fist as I spoke causing him to take notice. 

“I will hurt you, understood?” 

After I was finished berating him he nodded sullenly while gulping in a nervous fashion all while he opened the door to the police cruiser for me and answered back in a questioning manner, “I learned my lesson. Never anger my senior officer or something bad could happen to me. But I do have to wonder. What will become of me and Marian, is her brother just as protective of her as they are of a certain little bunny or should I avoid her at all cost?”

His worried tone made me laugh and a snort came out which prompted me to cover my mouth while answering him.

“I’m sure she is just as interested in you as you are of her especially after what I saw although I haven't known Nick's family for very long to tell you how they may react to a fox putting his moves on the paramedic of their family.”

Relaxing in his seat while buckling up Robin murmured to himself in a way that had I not been born a bunny with large ears I would never have heard his words.

“Paramedic huh. She can save me any day of the week.”

I let out a loud sigh and ignored the love sick fox while starting up the car and stating our mission for the rest of the day.

“We have a pharmacy to investigate as well as some bad mammals selling illegal drugs. We can’t be getting distracted so get your head in the game Rob.”

After I said that I pulled out of the driveway and quickly drove back towards the main roads of Zootopia all while entering the pharmacys location into the GPS of the jerk that gave me the fox hormone enhancers. 

“you know Robin from the looks of things back there with Marian I think you imprinted on each other.”

That seemed to shock my vulpine partner as his jaw dropped while he gaped at me “h-how do-o you know about imprinting?”

I started laughing pretty hard at the poor tod as I responded to his question, “did you forget who I’m in a relationship with? How would I not know what imprinting is. I mean I took fox hormone enha-.”

I put a paw over my mouth before I blabbed out any more. he must of saw the horror on my face because he started smirking at me. 

‘Oh no’ I thought.

“I’m sorry Judy but can you please repeat that? It almost sounded like you said fox horm-.” 

He quickly stopped talking as I gave him my best death glare that would make my mom proud.

“Robin if you value your life and foxhood I’d stop talking right now if I were you.”

His ears pinned behind his head and he meekly nodded his head while doing a zipping motion across his muzzle, “good, that’s another thing that stays between us. Understand partner?”

He simply nodded again while asking, “so who are the perps we’re going to arrest?”

As I drove I thought back on what the department had done to grant us a warrant as we headed out to the pharmacy. They gathered enough evidence to have a search warrant drawn up then had to wait for a Judge to sign off on it before we could go snooping around. 

“Robin, it’s a search warrant not an arrest warrant but to answer your question a rabbit named Reginald Thumper is a suspect, so once we get there we search and seize any evidence we can find and if we do find the evidence then we can arrest him.” 

I looked at the time and the cb caught my attention making me yell at the rookie.

“Hey Firecracker can you call us back into service?”

Without hesitating Robin picked up the radio and called dispatch to put us back into service, “dispatch show unit Z-two forty back in service, enroute to serve a search warrant at the Thumper Pharmacy on Boabab Boulevard.”

Clawhauser’s bubbly voice called back over the radio. 

“Ten four Z-two forty, do you require backup?”

“That’s an Affirmative,” Robin replied in a professional tone and after a few seconds Clawhauser responded. 

“Ten four unit Z-two forty, unit Z-one fifty will be there in five minutes, over.”

“Ten four Claw, over and out.” 

Hanging the receiver back up while scratching his head Robin put his paws behind his head and leaned back into his seat.

As we made our way deeper into Savanna Central Robin decide to bring back up the same old question. 

“So you think Nick will have a problem with me dating his sister?”

I chuckled while shaking my head “Maybe. I don’t know, I’ll ask him tonight when I see him.”

“Thanks Judy. I appreciate that, well this must be the place huh.”

Robin pointed at the building behind us as we pulled into the parking lot across the street from the pharmacy.

“Yep, now all we have to do is wait for backup.”

My response seemed to sooth him as I put the cruiser in park and leaned back into my own seat while I pondered over the day's events.

We waited a few minutes before another cruiser pulled in next to ours. 

The officers got out and waved at us as they came closer. They were after noon officers that I barely knew, two wolves.

“Hey guys, how is it going?”

“Same old, Hopps. Just a boring patrol route before getting called to help serve a search warrant with you guys.”

Making our way out of the cruiser and into the mostly empty pharmacy I had the one wolf guard the door while sending the other around back as we entered through the front doors.

I found the manager by the registers and pawed the warrant over to him as Robin made his way down the small buildings aisles. His trained keen eyesight checking out the few mammals inside as he made his way towards the back were the drugs were bagged and bottled to various customers.

Following the fox from a distance I watched him peer over the counter and his tail went stiff as a board at what he must have saw. My curiosity got to me as I called out to him, “what you got there rookie?”

The two rabbits that were working in back shifted nervously as Robin made his way behind the counter and pulled a notepad with a list of names and scribbled down drug amounts along with drop off points and times.

“Do you mind telling us what this is-.”

Before Robin could finish his sentence one rabbit pushed a shelf over full of liquids blocking my path to grab him as he ran towards the front door the other rabbit took the confusion as his ticket to run as well but made his way to the back door.

Grabbing my radio on my shoulder I barked loudly into it to signal the two wolves at once.

“Catch the rabbit!”

As if to be funny Robin had walked over to me carefully avoiding the glass and unknown chemicals spilled on the floor and patted my shoulder while chiming in a chipper tone, “I got my rabbit.”

At similar moments my radio chimed in from both wolves.

“Got him!”

“Uff!”

The offending paw that had dared touch me was quickly pulled behind the fox's back while pinning him up against a shelf.

“Don't touch this bunny Loxley or your new nickname will be Lefty because your right paw will be broken.”

Stepping back a few feet Robin made his way back behind the counter but not after taking a moment to looking over the tallish counter top to see me glaring back at him with malice.

The wolves had put the two bunnies in the back of their cruiser while I found several bags of the drugs that were listed on the pad that Robin had found ensuring that our first case was open and shut or the public end was done anyway. We still had paper work to finish for the case and made our way back to the precinct.

A few hours later I’m sitting at my desk filling out the paperwork when that god awful phone decided to make itself known.

“I’m looking for a fo-,” I answered knowing who was calling just by the ringtone alone

“Hey Nick what’s up?’

“Just wondering where my adorable bunny girlfriend is and how her case is going.” 

I gushed as I heard that and my thoughts repeated his words ‘his girlfriend’ I felt like I was on top of the world.

“I’m filling out paperwork Slick. I should be out of here in a few more hours,” I held my arm to my chest and squeezed it making the joint pop.

“Ok Carrots. I may have a surprise for you when you get here”

Nick's words made a light moan escape my lips as I thought about what he might have for me.

“Oh really my foxy firefighter and what pray tell might that be?”

He chuckled innocently while slowly talking to drive me crazy with anticipation, “well you’ll have to hurry and get here to find out.”

“Ok I’ll try, see you soon my foxy boyfriend. I love you.”

Speaking with more confidence this time around unlike the first rushed phone call we had I didn't hesitate in stating my feelings for him any more.

“I love you too Carrots see you soon.”

At that the phone went silent and I hurried to get through the rest of my paperwork so I could quickly get to my fox.

“Aww that’s so cute. She loves him.”

I groaned loudly as I heard Robin’s smugness from behind me.

“Firecracker what did we talk about in the cruiser?”

I said in a menacing tone causing him to gulp loudly making him jump back a few feet back to do the rest of his paperwork so he could clock out for the day.

Focusing on the last bit of my paperwork my phone rang out with Marians ring tone which caught Rob's attention.

“Judy hey!”

Marians voice rang out in a cheery chipper tone making the fox behind me slink closer.

“Hey Marian. What can I do for you?”

A silent pause fell over the phone for just a split second before the young vixen belted out her reply.

“Judy if it’s alright with you I’d like to come give you a lift home and maybe say hi to your partner again.”

As I went to answer a red fox's snout came into view and the next thing I noticed was his gaping mouth prompting me to mess with the dumb fox.

“Well thanks Marian, but are you sure you even want to be associated with such a mammal. My partner acts like such a- fox sometimes?”

Robs gaping mouth shut and his eyes looked like he may cry just like some kind of emotional bunny would.

Marian chuckled nervously before replying, “to be honest Judy I was hoping you could get his number for me?”

The ball rolled into my court as the biggest pair of fox eyes blinked at me in pure desperation all while his paws scribbled out his number and held it out to me making a deep chuckle escape from my lips.

“Oh I don't know. I might have to hunt down that rookie fox partner of mine and beat his number out of him, would that be ok?”

Marian giggled into the phone making the poor vulpine fall onto the ground from his leaning position on my desk.

“He’s right there isnt he?”

The vixens question was asked in a no nonsense way which prompted me to sigh loudly while fessing up, “yep he can hear you.”

A slight gasp came from the phone as she sputtered out her next words.

“How close?”

I gave the whimpering fox a light kick and muttered softly, “to close. So I will see you in let's say half hour, out front. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds good see you then. Bye good lookin!”

The phone hung up quickly right after Marian said her goodbye loudly so Rob could hear.

“Do you mind getting out of my space so I can finish my paperwork?”

Sulking out from under my desk space Rob shuffled back to his cube but not before I stopped him by clearing my throat loudly, “you're forgetting something rookie,” I held out my open paw and presented him with a big smile, “were you going to give me that paper that's clutched between your paws or not?”

Taking a double take just to make sure I wasn't messing with him he quickly slipped the paper into my paw and silently went back to his computer while thanking me rather loudly when he sat back down.

“Thanks Hopps!”

I finished the rest of my work and put the paper into my pouch while making my way over to the time clock and swiped my id to clock out for the night all while giving my body a quick stretch making the joints in my arms and paws pop slightly.

Staring at a computer for hours on end was rather boring and all and made my joints stiff. So in short I disliked having to do paperwork but it was a officer’s duty to do all the paperwork just as much as it was to catch the bad guys.

Walking out of the hallway I waved at Ben who was packing his things up to go home as well and made my way out of the precinct. I was greeted with Marian’s car at the bottom with the bubbly vixen standing beside it.

“Hey Marian! I hope you didn’t wait to long.” She was smiling but at the same time looked disappointed and got in her side of the car.

“Is everything ok?” I asked her but I could pretty much guess what was wrong.

“Yeah just hoping to catch you and your partner.”

As she said that a red streak came running past me causing me to laugh, “jeez Rob desperate much?”

I got into her car while noticing a smug fox leaning on Marians driver side door.

“Oh will you two just kiss already,” I slammed the door startling both foxes who were staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

Rob pulled back and nervously fidgeted with his paws, “Mar- Marian would you like to-,” he paused making Marian look up at him with her big bright auburn eyes and coyishly ask, “yes?”

“Would you like to go to see a movie or catch a bite sometime?”

Robin looked like he might pass out but with just one look at Marian and at her swishing tail it showed that she was more than happy and interested.

“I would love to go out on a date, when are you taking me? My next day off is Wednesday.”

His confidence seemed to have come back as he cleared the short distance to her side door and was practically holding her paw.

“That sounds fantastic however. I believe that I’m working the afternoon shift with my partner that day so is it ok if we do breakfast instead?”

Before she could respond I voiced my displeasure of being made to wait, “Marian get a move on I have his number so you can hash out the details later.”

Marian giggled at my impatience to get to her brother, “well you heard her Robbie. I have to go, i’ll call you tonight.”

“Sure sounds good, i’ll talk to you tonight Marian.” 

As he finished talking I watched Marian lean forward quickly and pecked him on his cheek then she started up the car and drove away leaving my partner Mr. lover boy, a gooey mess in the middle of the street which caused both of us to giggle uncontrollably while driving away.

“I think you broke my partner. You do know that if he gets hit by a car I’m going to hold you responsible.”

Putting on a genuine smile and looking at me the young vixen didn't bother hiding her feelings for the todd.

“I will take full responsibility, now how do I keep him in my room without mother seeing as I tend to his wounds?”

Her comment made both of us belt out a chorus of laughter filling the car with our merriment as it made its way down the road towards my apartment so I could get changed and bring tomorrows uniform with me that way I could spend the night next to my fox.

Marian must have noticed my changed demeanor as I thought about her brother which made me cross my legs and sigh longingly.

“He's doing much better today. I think you will be surprised at his progress in fact.”

Her words made my ears shift in her direction as my curiosity overpowered my other senses.

“Oh? And what has changed with my hurt dumb fox?”

Marian laughed while reiterating what I said, “hurt dumb fox indeed, hopefully he will listen to you since he won't listen to any of us.”

The car came to a halt as it stopped in front of my apartment complex which made me wonder how much longer I would be living in the small place.

For me it was a nice cheap place that was close to the subway that went to work and did I mention extremely cheap so I had been saving most of the money I had earned but now, now things were changing. I had a boyfriend and living alone was something I despised deeply.

I quickly ran inside and grabbed my old suitcase while putting all my uniforms in and locked the place up. My noisy neighbors were arguing over something on the tv and didn't even make one comment as I strutted down the hall after making my loud exit.

Marian raised an eyebrow at me as I plopped the suitcase down in the back seat while bouncing down in the passenger's side and buckling up.

“Are you moving in?”

The grin on my face disappeared as Marian asked me the debilitating question that I had been mulling over for the last few hours since being asked by her mother.

“Depends.”

I chimed back at her in a sing song voiced way which made her question as she started the car back up and headed towards her house.

“Depends on what? Just looking at the outside of this tiny shabby place makes my fur crawl, so what's holding you back?”

The breath I had been holding escaped out in the form of a deep sigh as I turned to look out the window, “moving in with someone for a bunny is a big step and in my parents case it ended up with them having several dozens of kits. I just don't know if I’m mentally prepared for such a big step that could take me away from my duties as an officer.”

Coughing out loudly Marian uttered out a surprised response.

“Sev- several dozen?”

I smiled at the clueless vixen while putting her out if her misery, “I have over two hundred and seventy five brothers and sisters and countless cousins and then their kits an-, Marian are you ok?”

The car swerved a bit as a nervous twitch took over the shaky vixen.”T-two h-h-hundred and seventy five and that’s just your siblings?”

Shrugging I made a rabbit joke, “what can I say, bunnies are good at multiplying.”

Marian laughed, “that’s a good one, anyway speaking of multiplying do you think you and nick would even be able to have any kits?”

I let out a sigh, “I don’t know Marian but there’s really only one way to find out right? Try everything as the song goes.”

Letting out a rather girly giggle Marian went back to watching the road while chiding in a stern voice that had a protective sister feel to it.

“He needs to heal up a bit more so try not to hop on him to much.”

As she said that Marian pulled the car into the long driveway leading up to the warehouse that was her home.

But as the car came closer it hit a pothole that was rather deep. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but I had taken my seatbelt off early at the thought of jumping out quickly to get to my fox and in the process hit my head upside the dash causing my vision to become blurry and wavy all while Marian brought the car to a halt to make sure I was ok.

“Oh my gosh Judy. Are you ok?” 

Letting my tongue slip. A few profanities slipped out.

“Sweet carrot stick sauce. I deserved that for breaking the law.”

Suddenly my door opened and not being able to focus all I could manage to see was a black paw reaching in and holding my face still while my head stopped spinning from the impact of being slammed into the dash while my ears heard his voice.

“Carrots!”

….  
….  
….

Nick had watched from the doorway of the house as his sister’s car came quickly careening down the road and hit a decent size pot hole in the driveway causing the car to lurch forward then abruptly stop. 

As the occupants were jarred in their seats, Nick watched a particular figure in the passenger's seat get thrown into the dash fairly hard and in his wheelchair started making his way out to the stopped car.

Wheeling his way over to the car and opening the door. Nick got very worried about his bunny and shouted while cupping her cheek, “Carrots!”

“I’m f- fine Nicks, you both can stop shouting.”

A very loud laugh echoed out into the car from both foxes while Marian chimed in after her confused admission of being fine.

“Judy you’re not fine. You might have a concussion let’s get you inside and have mom look at you.”

Marian got out of her side of the car then walked around to Judy’s only to watch her brother lift the disoriented doe out of the car and onto his lap. After making sure both were secure she wheeled them both into the house.

Coming closer to the door a smaller paw was on the side of the door and was pushing the spring loaded metal door open, “welcome back sis and Jud-, what's wrong with her?”

Jr. questioned the group while holding open the door for them while Marian answered him, “we hit that pothole out front and little miss bunny had taken her seatbelt off a bit too early and knocked herself silly on the dashboard.”

After getting two paws into the house they were immediately greeted by a very inquisitive vixen mother who looked the three over.

“How'd she get hurt?”

Vivians question made her daughter pipe up since Judy had her paws wrapped around Nick's neck and both were complacently quiet.

“Mom judy hit her head on the dashboard of my car. Can you check and make sure she doesn’t have a concussion.”

Vivian quickly ran over to check on the bunny whom she considered a part of the family. 

“Sweetie can you look at me real quick? Marian go get my flashlight.”

Marian ran to the kitchen and grabbed the flashlight while Vivian checked her vision, “Judy how many paws am I holding up?” 

At that she lifted up her paw and flexed her digits.

“Uhhh, one.”

“Ok good, thanks Marian.”

Marian pawed over a tiny black flashlight to her mother then the older vixen flashed the light in Judy’s eyes while checking to see if they were dilated which they responded normally giving her a reassuring feeling. 

“The good news is you don’t have a concussion, you just got a slight bump on your head, the bad news,” Judy's tummy gurgled out loudly embarrassing the young doe in front of all the foxes who blinked in surprise at her.

“Judy is one hungry bunny so let’s hope that special meal Nicky cooked for her satisfies that predator grumble or we may be next.

Giggling uncontrollably Judy hopped down off of Nick's lap and pretended to growl at him in a predatory fashion just to goad him on while chiding at the now smiling vulpine, “let's see this dinner you made and hope it's better than my carrots for one meals.”

Nick led her by the paw over to the kitchen while Marian and Vivian slunk over to the living room and watched with curiosity at what Nick had prepared for her. Ever since he had first learned that Judy was coming back over he had insisted on making her dinner, one way or another.

Nick's mother of course had already made a vegetarian pizza and left it in the oven that her son didn't even glance at, instead he had turned on the deep fryer which was mainly used for fish and tossed in some rather large carrots that he had convinced Marian to go buy.

“Tada!”

Nick exclaimed excitedly as he pulled a napkin off a plate that was sitting on the dinner table revealing four crispy carrots two of which were a bit black while the other two rivaled that of her carrots for one meals in size.

Judy tried desperately not to scrunch up her face at his epic failure at attempting to cook for her. A mental note was logged into the bunny's mind as ‘do all the cooking from now on.’

“Wow Nick this looks,” CRUNCH! “Great!”

Vivian winced at the loud crunching sound that Judy made when she bit into the carrot and decided to intervene before someone ran off crying, “that pizza you cooked for her should be cooled down by now Nicky. You left it in the oven.”

Nick a mammal who didn't let broken ribs, name calling, explosions, or hardly anything that didn't relate to Judy affect him was entirely floored by his mother going behind his back and getting a pizza for Judy while knowing he would mess up at his attempt of cooking.

Perking up at the sound of pizza. Judy couldn't hide her excitement as her ears spiked skyward in pure joy at the thought of getting to eat the cheesy goodness which made Nick sigh as he begrudgingly sulked over to the oven in his chair and removed the still slightly warm vegetarian pizza.

Sporting his stock smirking grin Nick slid the pizza up next to Judy and turned to give his mother a very hard glare as she came over and removed the crispy carrots and set them on the counter before returning to the kitchen and pretending not to watch the two eat.

“You eat up too sweetie. You made it half and half so you better dig in or else.”

Vivian shouted which made Nick groan out loudly.

Not budging Nick crossed his paws definitely at least he did till Judy grabbed a slice for him and thrusted it into his open maw that had went to deny its entry.

Giving in and munching down the delicious slice of pizza gave rise to Judy staring at Nick. The meal was eaten in silence however the bunny started to glance over at the living room then back and repeated her action again and again making Nick get some what interested in what she was looking at however before he knew it.

“Mmmma!”

Judy full on kissed Nick. 

She had timed out her attack by making sure his family was busy looking at something else either talking to each other or watching the tv although Nick was completely caught off guard and the sly bunny sat back in her chair and happily munched on her pizza as if nothing had happen.

“Thanks for thinking of me. The food was a- was a surprise. I normally don't eat anything too fancy, it was great, you're great.”

Still recovering Nick babbled out incoherently, “yes, you are great, it was great.”

He touched his lips making Judy giggle, “eat up and you'll get more dessert if you beat me.”

Faster than she could blink Nick had stretched his long arm and big paw onto the table and grabbed two slices then folded them over each other while taking a big bite which made the bunny's ears go down.

“Uh oh.”

The words slipped out of her mouth just as quickly as her pizza had disappeared that was in her paw. She had slipped it into her mouth and thus the food race was on.

Nick's family watched in horror as both mammals consumed the pizza like it was nothing and Nick being a bigger mammal had taken more slices opting to eat one of Judys pieces that held a big piece of broccoli which hung out of the vulpines muzzle like a trophy.

“Ok Carrots I won now about that des-,” he failed to take notice of the little bunny who had slunk past him as he scarfed down the last slice. She had made her way over to the counter and made his eyes go bigger than saucers as she munched down one carrot as if she was born to do so. 

Which in this case she was and she did proceed to finish off all of the burnt and tiny carrots while giving the defeated fox a peace sign.

“Nice try Slick, you'll never win a race versus me, face it. I was built for speed,” at that she waggled her foot at him tauntingly.

“And now for my dessert!”

Nick's ears pinned back against his head while putting his head down in shame.

His thought drifted to thoughts of being out classed by a little bunny but were soon replaced with a different feeling as his muzzle was being dragged down to her height. 

“Pies in th-.”

The pulling strained his chest bit but was completely forgotten as a wet appendage snaked its way into his mouth making his eyes shoot open as he saw Judy face to face with him. With her eyes closed tight. She had climbed up his wheelchair to better angle herself with his mouth and soon found her paws wrapping around the relaxed todd as he held her tenderly.

“Mmhmm,” Marian cleared her throat loudly causing the two to pull apart with a loud popping noise as their suctioned lips separated just as giggles followed from the both of them as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly while panting heavily.

Nick finally regained himself a little bit to be able to speak just as his hurting chest stopped thumping and his panting subsided, “I was going to have you give me that blueberry pie in the fridge but I think I could let you have your dessert anytime you like.’

Both failed to notice a pair of glowing eyes that were staring at them from the other side of the table and as Judy sheepishly looked over she let a shriek escape her lips while falling off Nick's lap and ducking behind him to peer over at whatever it was glaring at her.

“Really Robert is it necessary to stare at us so intently while we try and enjoy a nice peaceful meal?”

Nick chided at his younger brother who had come up from under the table and sat in a chair near them.

“You call that peaceful? I thought that if I stuck my paw out I might lose it!”

Nick made a chomping sound while saying in a menacing way, “you still might.”

Judy hopped out while yelling.

“Rawr!”

The little fox kit fell face forward, his tail between his legs as he bolted towards the living room then past all the rest of his family while making his way up the stairs before he stopped to make sure he wasn't being pursued.

Vivian piped up, “you might as well keep going Mister.”

Judy came around to the living room so she could wave good night to Jr however he was not up there and as she got close to the main couch where Marian and Vivian were sitting the little fox popped out from behind the long couch and tried to surprise the bunny cop.

“Ha-ahh!”

Judy was waiting and was able to easily out maneuver the little kit and get behind him while wrapping her paws around his waist and gave him a light peak on the cheek, “good night Robert.”

The completely shocked kit struggled out of the bunny’s grasp and bolted for his room only this time he didn't stop at the top of the stairs and made it to his door while closing it loudly.

“Well that's one way to get him running to bed,” Vivian said while giggling and looked at her daughter who had her phone in her paw since she had gotten home which prompted Judy to reach into her back pocket and produce a small folded paper that held Robin’s number on it.

“Don't keep him up to late. We do have work in the afternoon,” Judy said while pawing over the paper to the now excited vixen who bolted for her own room. 

Vivian and Judy exchanged glances while Nick rolled closer to join in the adult conversation

“Mother, Judy tells me that you offered her a place to stay here. Are you implying that her place is no good?”

Feigning innocence the mother vixen didn't hold back, “that shabby little hovel she is staying at looks like it's louse infested with greasy walls and creaky floor boards and the neighborhood looked like she could get robbed at any moment of course I’m just worried sick for her safety!”

Nick shifted his smirk slightly after hearing his mother's rant and turned to Judy, “and what do you think Carrots, is your place that bad that you would just pack up and move into a fox's den that you hardly knew?”

His words silenced his mother in her tracks as Judy thought for a moment, “well I can't give a definite yes or no answer. My place isn't really that grand but it is close to my job and that's what really matters.”

Holding Nicks paw Judy continued,“although I have grown rather fond of you so while you stay here maybe I could stay in a guest room? That is If you want me around?”

A slight whimper escaped from Nicks muzzle as he looked at the now timid bunny who was unsure of herself rather than her confident vibrant bubbly self that oozed pure joy wherever she went.

“Staying out here wouldn't that be a bit of a stretch to get back and forth to the ZPD? Are you sur-.”

Judy interrupted him mid plea, “I lost you once this week Nick. I won't lose you twice. Let’s just calm down and discuss this tomorrow morning, I’m sure Vivian would be ok to give me a ride to work tomorrow if it means we will find some common ground on my living arrangements.”

Both foxs nodded in agreement at her words which caused her to walk closer to Judy.

“Come on sweetie, i’ll show you to the guest room it's just up the stairs next to Nickys room.

“NICHOLAS!”

Robert Sr. Belted out causing Nick to stop dead in his track at his ill attempt at following Judy towards the stairs which he knew he was going to need help getting up, however his father's call was a long time coming and Nick had wished the conversation would have gone down before Judy had come by.

“Yes sir!”

An automated response came from Nick as he wheeled towards his father. 

Both Judy and Vivian gave him worried looks but Nick had his mask on too a point where you couldn't tell any emotion or get a decent read on him.

Judy wanted to run into his paws and tell him everything will be ok and that he didn't need to hide.

But now was not the time or place for her to do such things so she quietly followed Vivian.

……….  
……….  
……..

As I followed Vivian up the stairs I could see across the gigantic living room.

My ears swiveled in the direction of Nick and his father’s loud conversation which made me slow my pace down to hear better as their conversation got heated.

Robert Sr. Asked how Nick has been while the jokester fox that Nick was cracked a joke on cripples.

“I’m fine Father, in fact I’m just like you at the moment nary a leg to stand on.”

I went to stop at the top of the stairs and wanted to listen in but Vivian’s big paw found itself across my back as a sniffle escaped from her which made me focus on her, “Vivian are you ok?”

She nodded while turning towards the long hallway of doors and started heading towards the guest room making me follow her.

CREEK!

The door to the room which didn't seem like it had been used much creaked out loudly as we made our way inside. 

A freshly folded blanket and pillow was set up on the smooth brown sheeted bed.

Looking around I soon let a chuckle out as the theme for the bedroom became evident, walls painted with waves and a brown island bed long green nightstands which held the place of trees and various other things that were there. I even saw a chest by the bed as if gold would be inside.

I wanted to peer around and check just to make sure but refrained while Vivian sat down on the bed.

“Sorry about my husband, while I bare the burden of being half the reason Nick left us. He would be the other half and although me and my son have come to terms with my past mistakes Nick and his father might be a different story.”

I felt like asking about both issues that had driven Nick away but remained quiet as I sat down on the bed near the brooding mother fox.

“I- I won't speak on my husbands behalf but- Nicky was right I’m not being fair to you. I am sorry for trying to use you it was wrong of me and Nick has every right to hate me for the lack of parenting I did in raising him.”

A tear fell from Vivian which made me well up as I scooted closer to her, “Vivian, you haven't done anything wrong. My place is shabby and if I thought that I could move somewhere with Nick that was close to work I would do so in a heartbeat.”

“Judy I-.”

I stopped her while placing my paw on hers, “we just started dating so moving in might be rushing things a bit-.”

My ears swiveled towards the door while hearing an intense argument taking place downstairs with some movement.

Vivian blinked for a moment and pulled away while rubbing her purple sweater sleeve on her face as she stood up.

“Stay here and make yourself at home sweetie, I’m going to go check on the boys and put them in their places.”

Giving her a half smile half nervous grin I thanked her as she left.

“Thank you for you hospitality.”

As the door closed I heard muffled voices shooting back and forth then they stopped altogether which meant Vivian had intervened and made me breath out a sigh in relief.

Looking about the room some more I jumped off the bed and surveyed all the sea knicknacks and various oddities that littered the room.

The big chest next to the bed was just too alurring and my curiosity had gotten the better of me and I soon found myself lifting open the big heavy lid, it had a metal covering locking loop but no lock was in place and was easily pushed up and the lid was free to open.

As I opened the big chest almost half expecting it to be filled with buried treasure I was disappointed to find it only held some extra blankets on its one side however something shiny in the bottom left corner caught my eye and with my poor night vision I squinted to see what it was as I leaned into the chest for a closer look.

“WHOA!”

CLANK!

The lid to the chest clanked shut as I toppled into the big mostly empty chest. My fall was soft as I landed on blankets and now my vision was completely gone as the place fell into utter darkness.

“HEY!”

I shouted while pushing up on the lid to no avail as the metal latch had fallen back into place trapping me inside.

A quick thought flashed into my head as I began to panic ‘I’m trapped in a box in a fox's house’ my instincts screamed at my better judgments and forced me to escape.

Pushing off the bottom of the trunk with my strong feet I tried to springboard myself out of my confinement and into the freedom of the room only to be denied.

THUMP!

“Oww!”

I rubbed my already sore head as my failed attempt backfired causing me to slump onto the soft nice smelling blankets.

My rational mind coming back while remembering the reason I had even looked in the box in the first place and I remembered the shiny thing.

Digging around in the dark trunks corners I was soon met with a small metal ring shaped object and if I could see it I would most likely say it is just that, a ring.

Putting the ring in my pocket I then did the thing I probably should have done in the first place instead of panicking and hurting my head. I yelled for help.

“HELP!”

“Is anybody out there? Please help me!”

“He-.”

A new voice stopped my plea for help which did wonders for my psyche.

“Judy? Are you in here?”

“In here!” I yelled to the muffled voice.

The rooms bright light pierced the boxes insides as the chest was opened. My instincts to flee kicked in and I immediately leapt out of the box.

Jr fell back as I hopped over him surprising him in a spectacular fashion.

“Ju- Judy wha- what were you doing in the blanket chest?”

A smirking grin came over my face as I responded to his flustered question.

“I was waiting for my prey to lower their guard. RAWR!

Jumping at the little kit made him bolt under the bed and out the door as I laughed at the whole ordeal of being stuck in a box.

As I made my way to the doorway to see if he was going to be ok Marian came out of Nick's room with a sad expression on her face.

“Is everything ok?”

While asking her the question her gaze shifted towards the ground and she muttered out a response.

“He’s such a dumb fox, why do you even like him?”

As she talked she came closer to me and looked me in the eyes while I chirped back at her in my bubbliest tone.

“I don't like him,” her eyes got very big at that but before she could say anything I continued, “I love him!”

Uncontrollable laughter erupted from the vixens lips causing Vivian to come out of Nick's room.

“wha- whats going on out here Marian you know your brother is resting why are you ma- oh. Judy, how much of that did you hear?”

Pointing to my ears which stood upright on command, “since coming into the house. Everything. At least till I got into the bedroom.” I omitted the part where I got stuck in a box snooping around.

Vivian held out her paw to me as she came closer. At first I thought the sweet older vixen who was wearing her purple sweater was going to strike me but her paw stopped inches above mine and signaled me to open my paw.

A white pill was dropped into my open paw and while giving her a questioning look as Marian chimed in, “good luck getting him to take his meds Jud-.”

I gave Marian a slight wave while walking past Vivian making my way into Nick’s room.

My nose unceremoniously started twitching as I stepped into his room and closed the door while glancing at what he was doing.  
……  
……..  
…….

Nick who had gotten into a big argument with his father and had pretty much chased his mother and sister out was researching his bunny in an ill advised attempt at driving her away while he contemplated his current predicament.

“You'll have better luck going on youpaws and searching my name if you want to see me knock out a rhino.”

Judy chided at the narrow eyed fox who was scrolling through old news feeds with the search labeled as ‘Judy Hopps’ in big bold letters.

“Carrot farmers daughter becomes Zootopia precinct one police officer at the ripe young age of twenty four, ah here's that video.”

As Nick watched Judy knock out the rhino which was filmed by her instructor as a tool to tease countless new recruits. The vulpines ears pinned back in shock while looking back at the now smirking bunny.

“You know Nick it’s kind of rude to look up someone like that when,” as she talk Judy hopped up on the bed, “all you had to do was ask me.”

At that the very smug bunny had decided to take control now that Nick was on the ropes.

“Now you're going to take your medicine like a good fox and if you cooperate you'll get some dessert.”

Gulping loudly as he set the phone down he still tried his paw at messing with her.

“So you were a carrot farmer out in what podunk?”

Judy laughed while inching closer, “podunk is in deerbrook county. I grew up in bunny burrow, nice try Slick.

She had closed the gap between them and held out her paw above his.

“Take it before I-.”

Nick shook his head defiantly, “look Fluff I don't take medicine. I will heal fine naturally just the way I- mmmm.”

As Nick rambled on why he wouldn't take the medicine Judy placed the pill between her teeth and pressed her mouth onto his all while shoving her tongue deep into his maw effectively placing the pill down his throat as they sunk into the coils of affection that she was placing on him.

“S-sly bunny!”

Nick managed to say as they breathlessly pulled apart.

Judy who had caught her breath much faster than the wounded fox leaned forward and booped him on his snout making his eyes go cross.

“Hey!”

The surprised fox cried out as a giggling bunny flipped flopped around to lay down next to him at his side so she could nuzzle in on him without pushing on his chest.

Nicks left paw scratched lightly at Judy's side while his other paw came over and cupped her chin in a loving manner as he gazed into her eyes, “why did you come and save me?”

Judy shot back with a smirk as her eyes narrowed, “why did your save me?”

Moving his shoulders in a shrugging way Nick let a small chuckle come out while saying as much, “it was my job.”

Shaking her head Judy touched her lips gently while responding in kind, “and was using your own lips to pump air into me part of that job because I’m pretty sure you had a muzzle breather on you. Why did you kiss me. A bunny who was on the verge of dying?”

Nick's body tried to shy away but was pressed down due to a little bunny turning and holding his side softly.

“I- I didn't mean to. You just looked so helpless and cute and I- I had to save you myself and didn't want to put trust into the device over my own air that I knew would be able to help you.”

A few minutes past as they both held each other however unknown to both of them Nick's body was growing restless as he held the young cute doe in his paws and he didn't know why. His heartbeat seemed to increase the longer he stared at her while stroking her soft fur.

Nick's paw found itself moving down to her tail and the movement did not go unnoticed.

“You know Nick playing with a bunny's tail is not good for your health.”

His claw drifted around her stubby little fully tail and made her body involuntarily buck into his grasp making his paw grab her behind which elicited a seductive moan to escape her lips.

“Nick your- your gu- going to regret touching da- that.”

As she finished stuttering out her words a wave of endorphins hit the little bunny causing her to bite her lower lip as she was holding herself back from undressing and riding the fox till he was broken.

Her hormones were too far gone at this point and with her feelings for the todd at maximum levels the only thought left was that she didn't want to hurt him.

The thought was quickly overridden as Nick fondled her rear. Her tail flicking invitingly as her backside raised to give him better access.

Judy quickly undid her jean pants and slid them off faster than Nick could protest or even remove his paw from her body since now he had full access to her with only her thin undies in his way preventing his paw from making its way down to her sex.

Taking a moment to sit up Judy removed her shirt which was becoming rather restricting as she pulled herself up onto Nick's stomach and blushed slightly.

“Don't look. I don't have much to look at.”

Holding her up gently with both his paws Nick closed his eyes while replying. “you’re worth looking at more than anything Carrots.”

Opening his eyes to be met with hers was like waking up from the best dream in the world and he soon found his paws working their way up to her shoulders while giving the nervous bunny a slow massage.

Judy closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. Her teeth began to chidder softly for the one she loved, for her fox.

Nick's room was dimly illuminated by a small lamp at his bed side and as he rubbed the bunny on his stomach his own arousal began to spike. His left paw slid up behind her while giving her fur very light scratches as his right paw moved down to her tail and stroked it up which was just the movement to send her into full on bunny mate mode.

Judy darted forward her lips meeting his as her paws cupped around his cheek. Her tongue finding purchase within his mouth as it slithered across his sharp canine teeth eliciting a shiver down her spine.

The blanket that covered Nick got pushed down and revealed his naked bare fur to her as she squirmed on his chest and melted into the warm embracing kiss that encompassed both mammals.

Both began to pant with labored breaths as they pulled apart but pulling away a few centimeters, their faces nuzzling each others all while Judy lowered her right paw down her side to be met with his.

“Nick I've fallen in love with you because I trust you and I don't want hurt you by being on top your chest if-.”

She couldn't finish her sentence as Nicks left paw with its sharp claws that had trailed along her side flicked across the edge of her panties cutting them away from her body as a scowl formed on her face.

“Hey! You could have asked, those were silk, you- jerk- of - a - -fox.”

Bringing her down to his lips as she complained the whole way she didn't notice his left paw sliding her panties off her other side while releasing her paw with his right and moving it up top to cup behind her head as they intensified their lustful makeout session.

“Judy.”

Nick tried to get out between their lips as a worried thought just occurred to him that he was maybe too big for her however the use of her name made her pink nose twitch and the fur on her ears bristle as if they had heard the best news in the world.

“I will be fine, jus- just take it slow, ok?”

She assumed her position of placing his sheath below her entrance just between her legs all while nuzzling into his chest with her face. Her chin finding a fluffy spot on the fox's body as she marked him all over claiming him as her mate while stating to the world that any other bunny better steer clear of her fox.

“I love you because of how I feel in my heart not from some pill forced into me, Nick.”

His face showed hesitation at first but her words soothed him into a more relaxed state which made her smile as her paws grabbed ahold of his while lowering herself down onto him.

At first he had missed and his erection had rubbed itself across her folds up her mid section of fur making her moan out as she wanted more.

Moving back into position Judy tried again and was successful. Her sopping wet folds allowed the tip of his fox hood to break the plane of her inner walls severing her hymen in the process.

“AH!”

Judy yelled out a bit to loud as she was expecting it to hurt just not to this extent.

Nick instantly pulled her up and off of himself at the sudden yelping painful cry that came from his bunny when it had echoed loudly into his chest fur. 

Her short stubby claws tried to dig into him as hard as she could to regain her dominant position on top.

“I’m fine. You're just bigger than I thought.”

Pulling on his chest fur caused Nick to let go of her which almost knocked the wind out of him as she landed on his chest that had a few bandage wraps going around him.

Grunting out loudly as a coughing fit ensued. The hurting fox made a jab at the situation before him.

“Now I know why some mammals are masochists.”

Judy smiled at that as she sat back a little before his erection and stroked his muzzle lovingly, “do we continue or should we try again another day?”

With her rear grinding on his pelvis Nick could really only do one thing and without hesitating pulled her down towards his chest which made her butt tilt skyward and allowed him full access to her inner rabbit hole.

Taking it nice and slow he guided his member back into her folds and aimed for her deep crevice while pulling back slightly as she winced in slight pain as being stretched farther than any rabbit should.

Stopping at his base just before his bulbous knot Judy pulled up almost taking him all the way out of her as she moaned and passionately gasped at each and every movement made.

As she brought herself back down upon his member the little bunnys body was waging a war between the painful feeling of her inner linings being ripped and making her slightly bleed while a deep seeded euphoric feeling tried to mask an dull all her senses. A rabbit trait to help them breed multiple times without having to stop.

Her smaller size did not allow Nick room to lean down to kiss her as she rocked back and forth gaining momentum all while wincing less as the pleasure overrode all her other senses. Instead he held her waist tenderly as she worked herself on him getting him to pant heavily as she quickly brought him to his breaking point.

“Ju-Judy, am going to.”

Not being able to stop herself as she plowed harder into him, Nick's body erupted and unloaded his seed deep into her as his strong paws held her in place causing the surprised doe to wiggle slightly in his grip.

As Nick finished emptying himself into his mate his grip loosened and Judy collapsed onto his chest all while she was heaving heavily. Nick on the other paw was barely breathing. Her little fall onto his chest had knocked what little air he had left and he coughed out profusely as he tried to regain some semblance.

Noticing Nick couldn't breathe Judy slid off of him and held his head in her paws as she put her lips to his and pushed air into his lungs.

“Easy Nick, come on breathe sweetie. Don't you die on me after one time.”

Nick's eyes blinked at her as her words peaked his interest while he caught his breath and uttered out a response.

“Rain check on that round two. I don't think my body could go another.”

Rubbing her tummy Judy had to agree, “don't think I could go again ether, in fact tomorrow I hope I’m on desk work because my body is severely sore.”

Wrapping his paws around her as she snuggled closer Nick stroked her long ears, “sorry about hurting you.”

Letting out a yawn, “I’m sorry for hurting you too,” Judy said as she closed her eyes and mumbling out the response before drift off to sleep in his warm big paws.


	8. Father like son

The morning sun was beginning to peek through the window as the happy couple slept in each other's arms enjoying each other's warmth as the door to the room slowly opened.

Vivian walked in slowly. She kept her paws quiet hoping to surprise the two sleeping mammals with some morning muffins and a cup of coffee which she knew her son craved more than almost anything.

However as she set the items down on the desk next to his bed something gray stirred and suddenly a surprised bunny jumped out of the bed covering herself with Nicks blanket leaving the fox bare for his mother to see, “oh my gosh Vivian i’m so sorry, one thi-”

She was cut off by the older vixen’s laugh who had seen plenty of naked mammals to last a lifetime even though her son was now covering himself with his tail and Judy was blushing profusely on the floor.

“Sorry to wake you dears. I was just leaving you and Nicky something to munch on this morning before I deal with two patients down in the clinic.”

She left the room after averting her eyes from the now embarrassed couple, then Vivian made her way downstairs loudly.

Judy poked her head above Nick's beds level, her ears spiked up to hear for any other interlopers and only after listening for a minute did she run out from the cover of the blankets and locked the door.

Nick chuckled while spouting out, “well ain't you a lovely sight to behold this early in the morning.”

Judy who couldn't see Nick or what he was doing leaned up on the bed only to find his paws wrapped around his cup of coffee lovingly.

“Am I a sight to behold or were you referring to that cup in your paws?” Judy chirped as she began swaying her hips more than normally while walking around to his side of the bed.

“Both! Definitely both since you were born to recieve love, this coffee was brewed with love.”

Nick's charming reply had her swooning as he knew just the right words to send euphoric shivers down her spine.

“How is your chest doing today? I hope it wasn't to hurtful from last nights activities.”

As Judy spoke she brushed his chest fur lightly while checking on his bruises that were very evident on his body.

The touching he received made him wince slightly as last night's activities had indeed not been good for his chest however he would have done last night's activities a million times over again if she wanted to with him. Plus with some pain meds perhaps the feeling of having a bunny on his chest would dissipate.

“I’m doing probably as good you are at the moment,” saying that much while letting out a chuckle he watched her limp slightly after grabbing her muffin and walking around his bed to the other side and climbed in next to him.

Judy narrowed her eyes as she munched on her muffin while grumbling to herself as she snuggled next to her fox, “definitely bigger than the carrot.”

Feeling confused by her words Nick went back to sipping his coffee and stroking her ears while enjoying the serene feeling that she was content with him. A feeling they both had been before his mother had waltzed in.

After several minutes of petting each other Judy lifted her chin off his arm and gazed up at the now completely at ease fox.

“Do you hate being a firefighter?”

Nick nearly sneezed at her invasive question but answered all the same, “I- it’s- well I didn't get a choice in the matter.”

Giving the tip of his muzzle a lick Judy went on, “choice or not, don't you think that it has brought you ‘some’ good luck? Choice or not.”

Pausing for a moment mid stroke of his bunny Nick gave her a once over glance before giving in, “ok, i’ll admit to it having brought you to me.”

Sitting up and continuing her advances on the poor vulpine Judy gave him a tender slow kiss on his lips while lingering for a moment before saying something that he knew she might try.

“Then I have your father to thank for having you save me?”

There was an instant reaction from Nick, normally he would be calm and collected while allowing nothing to show that something had gotten to him however this bunny. His bunny managed to somehow always get to him despite his years of enjoying his full life of making money for himself.

The fox's ears pinned back and his eyes narrowed to predatory slits which caused Judy to hop off the bed in an almost fearful prey like reaction.

Her fear spoke volumes to him and he immediately regretted his actions however her ears were up and not back and although she had given him a fearful look Nick soon found himself paw slapping his forehead as he did not read the bunnies expressions and took her at face value.

She wasn't fearful at all and he had walked right into her trap as her lips curled into a loving grin that showed she knew what she was doing.

“I’ll go make you some breakfast while everyone's asleep, maybe you will come to some kind of terms with your feelings rather than trying to hide them from me.”

As Judy left the room Nick was left with mixed feelings about her and his father.

Should he feel grateful for being at the right fire at the right time and in a position to save the one mammal that now trusted him as much as he trusted her, these thoughts surfaced and while he was debating with himself he didn't even notice a little fox sneak into his room and slink under his bed only to pop out on the other side.

“Good morning big brother!”

Nothing. Nick played it cool by not reacting and pretending to ignore his little brother for a moment.

“Big brother!”

Pleading the little kit stuck his snout on top of Nick's right arm causing a smile to form on the older todds face.

“Oh! Hey sport, when did you come in?”

Nick's words were said in a sarcastic way which made Jr whimper.

“You knew I was in here the whole time and why are Judys clothes in here on the floor?”

Quickly replying as he finished off the coffee in his paws while setting the cup down, “did I know you were in here? Yes. Yes, I did. And should my little brother have knocked first? Again yes. Yes, he should have.”

Stammering now Jr tried defending his actions which seemed to have landed him in some hot water.

“I- I was only being sneaky because we're good at it. I didn't mea-.”

Holding up his paw to stop him Nicks tone took that of an authoritative figures.

“Don't be a stereotypical fox first off, be your own mammal, ok. And second what if me and Judy were in some kind of compromising position and you just waltzed in here on us. You know bunnies are the cuddly type and she's not one to be modest-.”

Nick couldn't finish his sentence as Judy shouted from the kitchen while not caring who heard her.

“I HEARD THAT!”

Lowing his voice Nick practically whispered to his brother after getting busted by the bunny.

“She hears everything. I swear it.”

Jr laughed while making his way back over to the door so he could go get ready for school.

“I can't wait for you to get better so we can play together big brother,” with that he bolted from the room and could be heard running down to his room and closing the door.

Nick let out a sigh as he relaxed into his bed then said to himself, “I love you Judy.”

Talking to no one other than himself as he waited for her return Nick eyed the blueberry muffin suspiciously. He knew his mother had put meds in it but for Judy's sake he scarfed it down anyways.

A few quiet minutes went by for the fox who was lying down all while his vision started to get a bit cloudy which made him sputter out, “strong painkiller mom-.”

His eyes drooped shut and he was out like a light.

Meanwhile Judy had just finished cleaning up and was heading upstairs with a plate full of pancakes for her boyfriend who had said that he loved her just a few minutes ago. Her keen hearing able to pick up the few sounds throughout the mostly empty house and his words had traveled down to her easily.

A snoozing Robert was in his chair over in the living room, she could hear his light breathing while a similar noise came from Nick's room indicating that her fox was asleep as well. Vivian was out of the house along with Marian, Jr however was rustling about in his room and Judy needed to hurry before she was caught running around in the buff in Nick's familys house.

Judy relied so heavily on her ears that morning they allowed her to dance around in the buff while making her fox some breakfast all while she only brought a banana for herself after having been covered in a landslide veggies in the fridge. 

Making her way back into Nick's room and closing the door followed by the sound of a clicking lock. She made sure they wouldn't be interrupted this time.

“Nick sweetie your breakfast is ready,” setting down the plate and cooing seductively into his ear caused the sedated vulpine to barely lift his eyes open and manage to croak out, “Carrots?”

Getting worried now Judy put her paw to Nick's forehead to check for a temp. He was fine just a few minutes ago ‘what could have happened’ she thought.

Nick got out two words to hopefully sooth his bunnies worries, “mom- muf-fin.”

Sliding off the bed Judy laughed, “she put meds in your muffin huh, good thing I didn't take it then. Think you can eat if I feed you?”

He nodded slightly while giving her the ok. He soon found a plate on his chest full of three yummy looking pancakes with syrup and blue drizzled over top of them.

As she cut a piece with the fork and slowly fed the bedridden fox. He couldn't think of a happier moment in his life despite being hurt, drugged, and forced to stay with his family. She made every second worth it.

While eating Nick noticed his food slowly disappear into himself but none into his bunny and as his voice started to come back it was the first thing he asked her about.

“How come you're not eatin-.”

He couldn't finish his meager words that he had barely gotten out as his eyes locked onto the bunny at his side who he just now noticed was in her bare fur the whole time and now held a banana in her paws after peeling it and slowly pushed it into her mouth.

Nick nearly fainted at the absolute beautiful sight before him however as she finished off the banana which caused his lower regions to stir she licked her lips and leaned up to his ear, “oh dont worry I will get my morning fill, and by the way, this rabbit hears everything in this house and you know what?”

Not being able to answer her fast enough Judy had pressed her lips to his sticky lips and after a moment pulled away causing a loud smacking sound to vibrate out loudly as she chimed in with a sly wink, “I love you too!”

“Yu-you even heard me whisper! All the way up here?”

Playing with his chest fur Judy bit her lip as she enlightened him some more.

“I can tell when your heartbeat increases and as of five minutes ago you’re going a tad bit faster.”

Nick scoffed back at her while pulling her closer, “with a sexy naked bunny prancing around putting things in her mouth, who wouldn't have their hearts racing.”

Judy let out a delightful squeal as his big paws gripped her fully round bottom followed by a wave of giggles from the naked bun only to be pulled down onto his lips as he fondled her butt playfully.

Things started heating up in the bedroom as Nick pulled her into position and as his paws went south of the blanket border.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

“Ju- just a sec!”

A knock on the door had caused Judy to slide off of Nick and hide on the other side of his bed out of view only to forget she had locked the door. Taking a moment to dress herself and cover Nick with the blanket before opening the door she was met with wide green eyes.

“Good morning little guy.”

Her chest was heaving heavily up and down while her ears were down and a nervous grin was plastered on her face however subtlety was something Jr was not good with and he soon found himself saying something without thinking it over.

“Did I compromise your position? Bother said I should knock first but it looks like you both ar-.”

“Ok, well you seem to be doing much better, bye Nick!”

Nick paw slapped his forehead as Judy bolted from the room after talking loudly to the now confused kit.

Shrugging Jr couldn't comprehend what was going on due to it being so early in the morning however he soon remembered what he wanted to do and quickly ran to Judy's room to ask her something.

Nick couldn't even get up and tried focusing on listening in on their conversation.

“PLEASE!”

Robert Jr belted out loudly.

“Just this one time.”

The little kit was begging Judy for something but Nick had missed the initial question and could only hear his brother so either she was being really quiet or not talking at all which was confusing the curious fox.

“What are they talking about!”

Nick muttered to himself only to have his mother answer from the doorway.

“Jr wants her to walk him out to the bus stop so he can show her off to his friends. He knows the famous rabbit cop and want to exploit that fame it seems.”

“Hey mom. When did you get back?” 

Nick asked his mother surprised to see her in his doorway when he thought she was working.

“I was only out back and I only had two regulars stop by for their checkups.”

Vivian made her way to Nick’s side and started checking his chest over as he groaned in displeasure while remembering that she worked at home now.

“Oh, that's right!” 

He scratched his chin before going on, “I forgot that you work here now. How far away is the bus stop?”

Her interest was peaked as she pulled back away from checking on him just in time as Judy poked her head into the room.

“Hey Nick, i’ll be back in a little bit, going to take Jr here to the bus stop.”

Both were at his doorway. His brother was in some regular school attire when Judy was sporting her clothes from yesterday which made him chuckle.

“Bye Carrots, keep an eye on that sneaky little brother of mine.”

Placing her paw on the little kit Judy scoffed back at Nick, “he's not sneaky and if he is he probably got it from you.”

Nick quickly shot back at the two leaving mammals which he knew would be funny.

“Even though he was playing with your panties you left on my floor?”

Robert Jr turned a deep shade of red as he bolted down the steps, even with his red fur the hue difference was evident on the escaping kit all while Judy chased after him chiding him for playing in a girl's cloths.

Vivian raised her eyebrow at Nick while stating sarcastically, “panties on your floor?”

With a slow retort Nick tried to backpedal but the cat was out of the bag and a large grin soon formed on his mother's muzzle which caused him to groan out again.

“We had sex ok? I’m a grown fox an-.”

She cut him off with a shake of her head all while helping him sit up.

“Just glad that you found someone that's all, if we hurry to the bathroom window we can watch them walk to the curb-.”

Vivian couldn't finish talking, as soon as she had said where they could be seen Nick was already trying to get up just to watch her. His attachment to the bunny astounded her to no end, since he had never been attached to anything for such a long time.

“Here let me help,” as she spoke Vivian helped her son sit up and held his paws steady as he swung his feet off the edge of the bed and was hauled upright into the older vixen who smiled lovingly while giving him a big hug.

“Alright, alright. I love you too, now let's go before we miss the show.” Nick said with a hurried tone.

The two made their way to the bathroom and just in time to watch Jr get on the bus as Judy waved him goodbye while a row of other kits waved back at her.

“She seems to be popular, are you going to be ok with the extra attention?”

Nick knew what his mother was getting at and it wasn't about the bright eyed and bushy tails of the bus full of kits.

“We- we haven't had a moment to talk about us yet but when she gets back inside I will inform her of her actions and what it will entail, although I’m willing to put up with anything for her I just don't want any harm to come to her because of our differences.”

Vivian helped Nick back to bed while staying silent as she was hesitant in what to say. On one paw she was extremely happy for both of them however being a prey and pred couple in this city could start an uproar. They wouldn't be the first but the older vixen was hearing rumors about mixed couples being targeted.

Vivians face had betrayed her and Nick took notice of her depressed looking eyes, “mom you don't have to worry, i’m a firefighter and she's a police officer what could possibly go wrong. Besides have you seen that video of her knocking out a rhino?”

Laughing while bringing her emotions back into check Vivian shook her head, “a rhino? Stop trying to make her out to be something tough.”

Before she could say another word Nick popped up the video and made his mother gasp.

Both foxes were busy watching Judy take out the rhino that they didn't even notice the quick bunny come up behind them next to the bed.

“How long is the fight?”

Vivian asked. Her eyes glued to the screen as the fight began.

Judy piped up loudly while leaning against the wall behind them, “eight seconds!”

Both foxs fumbled for a moment Vivian had bristled out her tail defensively while Nick dropped the phone on the bed and tried to play it cool.

“He-hey Judy we-welcome back, did Jr make it to the bus ok?”

Knowing she had just interrupted something and had snuck up on two foxes Judy's broad smile was too large to hide and the young doe soon found herself laughing openly at the perplexed foxes.

“You should have seen the look on your faces, wait, wait let me try something,” clearing her throat and uncrossing her arms Judy lept towards them with a fake snarl.

“RAWR!”

Nothing happened. No reaction from the two blinking foxes who slowly started to smile at the little bunny all while a deep chuckle permeated from the bunny's lips as both fox's recovered from their initial shock.

“Ok my savage bunny. You got us, no need to milk it.”

Nick chirped at Judy while collecting his phone and setting it on the table next to the bed, “thanks for the help earlier mom. I think I need to discuss somethings with my little bunny so can yo-.”

“Oh! Uh. Yes, of course dear. Stay safe you two,” as she spoke she headed towards the door while holding a paw to her quickly beating chest that was slowly calming down, after all it had been along time since anyone had surprised her.

As the door shut a smiling bunny was now looking up at a smirking fox who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Judy. We need to talk!”

There was an instant reaction at Nick's words on her body. Her ears went down and her smile faded into a sullen fixture. Nick had said her real name and not some nickname like Carrots or Fluff and his tone was direct and the words, we need to talk in any relationship was almost never a good thing.

“Oh don't give me that look.”

Walking closer to him with her nose twitching slightly for effect while even her short tail was down and her big round intelligent eyes blinked and started to fill with moisture she lightly chirped back at him.

“Look? What look?”

Not being able to withstand the sudden cuteness overflowing before him. Nick slowly bent down and winced in pain as he kissed her on her forehead.

“Nick!”

Judy shouted at the dumb fox who just hurt himself on her account.

“Get in that bed Mr. You are clearly not healed up yet and I’m sorry for causing you pain.”

As she spoke she climbed up on the bed and helped him lay down. A multi colored pair of boxers were on him as well as his light blanket which was on par with a bed sheet,

“I don't know why you like that thin blanket so much.”

Her words made a big smile come over him as he wrapped a paw around her waist and pulled her towards him in a warm embrace which caused a squeal of enjoyment to spill from her lips.

Calming down after both got their gropes in on each other. Nick set his muzzle on top of her head between her ears while continuing with his discussion.

“I’m serious Judy. I want to talk about us.I am scared for once in my life and it's centered around you, from others saying or doing things that you might not be prepared for.”

She wasn't scared and said as much, “what? You think because i’m a bunny I can't take a few insults about us being a couple? A predator with a prey, a bunny with a fox? I hear a lot more than you will ever know and you know what. It’s fine. I have heard a lot worse just being a bunny cop and as for someone to try and harm us, why I would st-.”

Judy stopped as Nick rubbed his muzzle back and forth in a no pattern.

“I know you're a strong capable bunny hell that's one of the many things I love about you and it's not the insults or the random jerks. I’m talking about the organized hits that seem to be on a rise involving mixed couples.”

Pulling away and turning around to look him in the eyes while cupping his muzzle Judy gave him the cutest most fakest lie to the vulpine since hed known the little bunny.

“What crimes against mixed couples?”

His laugh vibrated her tiny paws that cupped his chin, “your sly but not that sly. I didn't get these wounds playing with Mr. Big and you know it and so does your chief, this last fire. We got to it a lot faster than the arsonist thought and I was able to see his setup of gas cans.”

Her paws drifted down to his bandaged chest as her face nodded in understanding.

“We will catch this evil mammal who thinks it’s ok to hurt others, even more so hurting mixed couples and my fox!”

Stroking her ears that were now behind her head and giving her a few light pecks on her lips he gently whispered between kisses.

“Just- be -careful.”

Her eyes shut as both soon found themselves falling deeply into one another's warm loving embrace all while their lips found purchase on the others welcoming mouth.

“Nicky are you and Judy ready for lunc- nevermind.”

Vivian opened Nick's door with a key while talking only to lock eyes with the two lip locked on his bed as they tongue battled which made Nick groan out in displeasure prompting her to shut the door quickly.  
+  
“Yes mother!” 

Nick sarcastically yelled out while Judy giggled profusely amused at his ruffled feathers.

“You know Carrots that uniform does look very sexy on you should go get changed before its time.”

Judy would be going off to work in a few hours and he couldn't soak up enough of her image into his mind as the thought of her leaving his side now changed his heart deeper than anything in his life.

Her face morphed back into the sultry smile that begged for him to try something and try something he always found himself doing when around her.

“Give me a paw will ya, maybe we can go eat lunch outside or somethin-.”

As Nick went to get off the bed his world became dizzy and he soon fell into darkness all while a very worried bunny had caught him before he rolled off the bed completely. She shoved and pushed him back into the center of the bed as best she could while shouting for help.

“VIVIAN!”

Judy barked out loudly which must have startled the vixen since after her name was called something wooden clattered to the kitchen floor as her clawed feet helped her run around the house towards the steps and up the carpeted stairs which then brought her to his door puffing profusely as she held her chest while her eyes fixated on the now passed out son of hers.

“He passed out so suddenly I barely got him back up on the bed, please make sure hes ok!”

Her doctors training kicked in and Vivian rolled up her sleeves while taking a few extra breaths to steady her own heartbeat which was racing from her quick run.

“Hes breathing fine and his heart rate seems to be- normal. I think he just over did it getting out of bed to watch you earlier, that's all.”

Judys ears spiked up while she nervously chimed in, “earlier?”

Vivian laughed as she pulled back from Nick and covered him up with the blanket, “yep he wanted to watch you walk Jr to the bus.”

Relief washed over Judy as the secret of her frolicing around the house in nothing but her fur was kept with her and she might even repeat the morning routine since it seemed like foxs slept in late or had work.

“That silly fox, acts like I’m going to leave him or something.”

Both ladies made their way out of Nick's room once he was sleeping soundly while tucked in with the blanket.

Robert was awake now and as the two ladies transcended the stairs he waved at them, “morning girls!”

Judy could only smirk as Vivian scoffed back at her lazy husband, “it’s noon and just for oversleeping you can make me and Judy some lunch.”

A smile crossed her face as she spoke however Robert held a stern hard glare that said otherwise.

“what's wrong now?”

As she questioned him as he held up his phone with a text from Jr that read he wanted to come home and that he was getting bullied.

Both Judy and Vivian's eyes narrowed while reading the message which caused both to look at one another and nod in unison.

“Be back later hon, taking Judy to work after we swing by the school. He's not even at school yet . The bully is probably that woodchuck two streets over. I will bring you home dinner.”

Robert put the phone down while stuttering out in a plea of desperation, “dinn’- dinner? What about lunch?”

Stopping mid step as Judy and Vivian made their way to the door she chided loudly towards her whimpering husband.

“Don't forget to make Nick lunch and if you two don't start acting like adults-.”

Her voice trailed off as the door closed making Robert gulp as he glanced around at the empty house.

“Well guess I better see what's good on TV before making something to eat.”

As he said that he flipped on the TV which was tied into the home security system. He then did a quick flip through all the channels and dropped the remote at what he saw as the screen played the videos on fast forward.

“So that's why he's wiped,” talking to himself still while transferring the copied stream onto a flash drive that was plugged into the TV and wiping the feed from that morning he started to sit up while gripping his cane for the coming pain of moving.

“If this doesn't patch things up between us I don't know what will.”

Grabbing the flash drive after shuffling over to the TV Robert let a whimper escape as he glanced at the many steps leading up to the higher floors.

“Come on Wilde you got this, its only eighteen steps then ten steps to his room.”

Slowly the hurt fox father made his way up the stairs while only stopping once at the top, “HA! Easy, however I should see about having Nick put in a firemamnals pole in so I can just slid down, not to mention what that little bunny could do on it.”

He shook his head while smiling and entered his son's room.  
…………  
……….  
……...

There I was climbing up the fire trucks ladder to get into a burning house, my body felt heavy, hot and tired. I began looking around. The scenery was blurry which told me I was in a dream however my body felt like it was on autopilot and I quickly scampered up the ladder the rest of the way and entered the burning house by kicking in the glass window.

A pull on my throat indicated that I needed to say something and soon found myself shouting for anyone trapped inside.

“Hello, is anyone inside?”

At first I heard nothing but after my body had taken a bold step forward a familiar voice rang out. A voice that had my heart pounding and swelling with joy and a great amount of fear.

“Nick! Save me, I’m trapped.”

As her words reached my ears a wave of flames engulfed me forcing me back onto the ladder which made tears well up in my eyes.

“Don't worry Judy, I’m comin-, whoa.”

The ladder started to pull away with me on it and as I went to yell at the clearly incompetent driver, a mammals voice rang out loudly.

“Its coming down. Everyone back away!”

My heart sped up and it felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I couldn't stop my body as I lept off the ladder towards the window while shouting her name.

“JUDYYY!”  
…………..

My body lurched forward in my bed and I barked out my bunny's name as if the nightmare had followed me into my bedroom.

“JUDYY! Uff.”

I was met with something, it was firm and hard yet soft and big. Definitely not my Judy.

As I slowly opened my eyes I was met with a warm embrace from non other than my father.

Being at a complete loss for words as my eyes were full of tears from the awful dream I gave in and hugged my father back who was there at the right time in the right place.

“Shhh,” he cooed into my ear, “Judy is fine and so are you, it was only a dream.”  
My father's words sunk in and we pulled apart while he slid to the corner of the bed I wiped my eyes on the blanket and gave my head a few good shakes to make the awful memories of that dream disappear forever.

“Whu- what's going on?”

I found my voice and had barked out my confusion.

“Wha- whats going on?”

“Not much. Your sister should be coming home in two hours and your mom took Judy to work while going to pick up Jr. Although knowing your mother she will probably take both of them out to lunch before dropping your girlfriend off at the police station, so that just leaves you and me here to fend for ourselves. Honestly what kind of doctor would leave two hurt fox's alone?”

A smile formed on my muzzle at the same time as his and we both spouted out the same answer in a nostalgic way.

“Dr. Wilde would.”

Laughing still I sat up better while taking a relaxing breath of air as he stood up much to my surprise.

“you can sit. I know first paw how bad being caught in a burning building feels.”

My father sat back down while taking my offer kindly.

I watched my father stretch his paws into the air only to have them rubbing his face as he spoke more to himself than towards me.

“I know you'll never forgive me for forcing you into a position you didn't want to be in and some days I find myself wondering if I should have just allowed you to do as you wanted but-.”

Shaking my head I stopped him with my outstretched paw, “I should be thanking you, if I was a police officer. I don't know if I would have been able to meet Judy in fact she could have died.”

“Start over?”

I blinked at his words as he stretched out his paw towards me and I soon found my own paw sliding down his shoulder and grabbing hold of his paw. I gave it a firm shake however a small flash drive was now in my paw as he pulled back.

“Whats this? Me running around pretending to be an officer on film?”

Laughing while my father turned on the TV next to my bed and chimed in nonchalantly, “well it's a video of a officer at least, enjoy the show while I go make us some lunch.”

As my father took his leave I plugged in the drive and keyed up the only file on it, an hour long video was displayed.

The video started out slow with nothing going on then I remembered my father's words and as I hit the fast forward button my heart nearly pounded out of my chest at the beautiful sight before my eyes just as I slammed my paw on the pause button.

There she was in all her magnificent naked gray glory up on my good plasma TV in all its ten eighty P HD screen. She was a vision of supreme loveliness and I had gotten an opportunity to watch her in all her splendor. A moment passed where I felt guilty about spying on her however I couldn't stop my paw from pushing play and sitting back to enjoying the cute bunny prancing around in my parents kitchen while making me breakfast in the buff.

I watched and watched as what I now felt was a very short half hour video of my girlfriend who had her ears cocked skyward the whole time listening for any peeping toms as she yelled at me from the stove. There was even a funny moment when Jr had left my room and she had dove into the fridge to hide herself from him and in doing so had been covered in a bunch of produce. 

Celery stalks and freshly bought bags of carrots toppled onto her, apparently my mother went overboard in getting food that Judy could eat and had stocked up on every vegetable known to prey.

KNOCK KNOCK!

My father was kind enough to tap on my open door to let me know he was back and by the smell of it with something burnt.

“You cook about as well as I do, Pops!”

Letting a laugh escape from his lips I watched my father's every move as he brought in a tray of burnt fish sticks that were on par with the carrots I had tried to cook for Judy.

“Well what can I say, the cooking talent seems to have went to the ones we love while we focused on saving lives.”

I had to scoff at that, “i’m sure mom has saved more lives than you.”

A wicked grin came over my father as he snapped back at me in retaliation, “and I bet that bunny of your’s has saved more than you.”

A silent moment hung in the air between us while both of us doned a forlorn look.

“We suck!”

I muttered sullenly and as if the forces of the universe were mocking us, someone at my door responded in kind.

“Thats for sure, which one of you tried burning down the house?”

My father paw slapped his forehead as I fumbled to turn off my TV which was almost done streaming the video for a second time.

“Hey sis! I thought you were at work?”

A questioning look was on my father's face as that was the question he wanted to ask but I had beaten him to the punch if only to stop her advance into my room before I could turn off the screen.

“I was on a date all morning. I thought it was going to be an all day affair and had called off to spend the day with him only for that jerk to ditch me for his job. Police officers!”

My sister spat out while saying police officers and I laughed, “Robin was a jerk, huh?”

She quickly shook her head no while sheepishly answering me as she fidgeted with her paws.

“He- he was a complete and utter gentle mammal the whole morning but oh no one little glance at the time and he up and hurried me into my car so he could go to work.”

Stomping her foot while crossing her arms as I exchanged looks with my father although my dad spoke up first.

“He sounds like a fine upstanding young todd, dedicated to work and a nice mammal, is that his only problem?”

Coming into my room and flopping down on the end of my bed with a slight plop onto her back she let out a deep sigh.

“He's just so- so skittish. I thought officers would be more outgoing and outspoken like some other officer that I know.”

I got a good chuckle from that, “he's a fox not a bunny, not to mention Jr probably scared the life out of him.”

Rolling over onto her stomach her tail flip flopped off to the side as my father grabbed one of the many burnt fish sticks and munched down on it with a loud crunch.

“Want me to cook dinner tonight, daddy?”

My sister chirped merrily as I watched her ears twitch at each loud crunch only to stop as my father answered nonchalantly, “moms picking up something later so-.”

She rolled off the bed and stood up. I watched as she batted her eyes loving at our father while grinning foolishly, “I brought blueberries home.”

The crunching stopped mid way from my father's mouth and both of us couldn't get the right words out fast enough.

“WHAT!”

The word was said in unison as I licked my lips. I could almost taste the delectable morsels that would soon be tantalizing my senses.

My father being the clever fox that he was let a whimper escape his lips as he looked down at his leg and I followed suit by looking down at my own bed ridden self.

“You guys are too much, perhaps a young vixen such as myself would be inclined to bring these sad pathetic hurt males some snacks if she was paid in various compliments.”

My sisters wicked grin never left her face however if all she wanted was some kind cheap free words than what kind of a brother would I be to refuse however my father who thought of himself as the slayer of all females took over.

“My dearest most loveliest daughter whom the world most likely became jealous of the minute she was born from her vast immeasurable beauty that she is. We would be humbled if such a marvelous young vibrant very caring cute daughter could bring us a taste of heaven, which is most likely the place she must have fallen from and grace us with your exuberant presence of such fine offerings.”

Her smug facade face was seconds from cracking so I finished her off by being blunt with the theatrics.

“Could you bring me and dad some blueberries sis. You know you love us.”

After I spoke she had silently made her way to the door and muttered quietly, “do I love you two? Yes, yes I do.”

Sitting down on the bed me and my father fist bumped paws.

“smooth pops, is that the same line you used on mom?”

My question got a no head shake as he sighed and rubbed his leg, “I was more blunt with her like you are. She was a special breed that wouldn't be seduced by ear candy. No she wanted to be told my true intents right off the bat and her forwardness drew me in.”

I could tell he was deep in thought as he slightly looked up at the ceiling while recalling long forgotten memories of a young and lustful past. A big smile soon came over him.

“Enjoy a trip to the past?”

My words seemed to of gave him pause but before he could answer Marian came back with a small carton of the blue lovelys that had both our tails wagging.

“Dad are you alright?”

I gasped as I saw a tear run down my father's cheek only for him to rub his face and smile back at me while my sister quickly pawed over a bunch of berries to him as she saw what I had seen and had gotten worried.

Sniffling slightly while munch down his spoils my father spouted out confidently, “I have my son back in my life and my daughter brought me these tasty treats, so of course i'm alright. Never been better!”g


	9. Ah crap

“Robin will you just calm down and start the car.”

As I looked out the cruisers clear window. I had to squint as a beam of sunlight pierced my field of vision after talking.

The day had started out good. I recalled waking up in Nick's paws but after a school visit with his mother to check up on his brother my mood had been altered and my resolve hardened.

Another flash of the bright sunlight seeped into my eyes forcing me to back away from the glass and the moving outside world causing me to have the day's events come to mind.

We had just pulled up to Nick's little brothers school. Me and his mother that is and a group of kits were lined up in front of the bus while the bus driver talked to a smaller group.

I noticed Robert Jr wasn't with any of the other kits and as we got out of the car and made our way over to the bus a sense of worry seemed to overtake the fox mother.

Vivian went right up to the driver and demanded to know what was going on however my keen hearing picked up on some light crying coming from behind a oak tree near the school.

“Hey there sport!”

As I spoke I poked my head around the tree and locked eyes with Jr. He had tears in his sopping wet sockets and was now rubbing them to wipe away his embarrassment.

“h-hey Miss Hopps.”

Robert Jr garbled out his reply between his sniffles which made me quickly position myself in front of him and lean down slightly to his face level.

“Alright Mr. What's all this fuss over?”

I helped him up as he continued his sniveling replies that were pulling at my heartstrings.

“Th-they-. He s- said that you were just a-.”

He paused as he spoke and I gave him my full attention as I understood what had transpired which prompted me to try and finish his sentence, “they call me just a dumb bunny huh?”

Not answering me he opted to nodding in agreement so I continued, “and then you yelled back at them and things got a little out of paw sort to speak?”

Again a very sullen nod was all the answer I received however I knew how to remedy the situation at least for him on his end.

“Maybe in a way they are right and so are you.”

I made him stop sniveling with my words as I gave him my best and brightest smiles as he calmed down and cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean we are both right?”

Choking down my own pride I decided to lay it out thick for him.

“Well it is true my size is not the best for this line of work. I probably have to work three to four times harder to do most menial task that is required of an officer and that doesn't make me a very smart bunny if you think about it.”

This caused an instant stutter in the little fox's voice at he quickly shot back at me.

“Y-you are the smartest police officer that I know tho-!”

I cut him off with a wave of my paw, “things are not always so black and white but deep in my heart I know what's right and I know that I will always try my best to help others and try to make the world a better place even if someone bigger and smarter might do a better job of it. This is the life I chose and receiving flak for my selfish choice is just something that I need to endure.”

His sniffling all but stopped and no sooner had it did he wrap his paws around my waist in a big hug.

A few seconds was all that we got before a loud growl echoed out loudly.

“GROWL!”

Which was followed up by screams from the kits by the bus and the moose bus drive along with Vivian all of whom had retreated inside the bus as a black panther desperately clawed at the windows of the bus effectively making the frightened kits wail out in terror.

“Oh my g-.”

I couldn't get the words out fast enough as Robert Jr pulled us around the tree out of the clearly insane animals sight.

A whimper came from Jr. As his tail bristled and puffed out big while wrapping around my feet protectively.

“Calm down ok. I need you to run inside the school and tell a teacher to call the police.”

I pulled away from him and he gave me a sad look while in a very quiet voice spoke to me, “what are you going to do? He's a predator!”

With as much courage as I could must I proudly replied, “I will do my job!”

Giving him a firm nod I let him slink back towards the school where he quickly darted inside the safety of the locking doors that loudly clicked making the deranged panther turn his head in my direction as I back away from the tree slightly.

“Sir! Stop what you are doing you are under arr- whoa!”

The crazed lunatic charged at me from ten yards away and had leapt at me with his claws fully extended and his mouth open displaying his fangs in a menacing manner as if he wanted to eat me.

I dodged his massive blatant attack and did a roll on the ground placing myself on the other side of the tree where I waved at the bus to take off.

No sooner had I waved the bus off did a looming shadow come from behind making me instinctively duck and roll again out of harm's way as the big panther swiped his big massive paw at me with his sharp claws posed to kill me.

I need to subdue him but how, were not in a ring so I don't have any leverag-.

Surveying the area my eyes locked onto the tree that had a few lower hanging branches which I quickly tried to grab for as I jumped over the now diving cat who sprung himself at me and got a face full of dirt.

Missing the tree branch caused me to plummet onto the ground awkwardly and twist my ankle slightly which made my jumping ability all but useless.

I cried out in pain which made the panther jump at me again with a loud snarl.

“RAWR! - THUNK!

Dodging at the last second I had managed to roll backwards and let the dumb cat slam his face into the tree effectively stunning him allowing me to put one of my cuffs on his paw however.

“Whoa!”

I yelled as I was unable to cuff his other paw and nearly got my head taken off by the free paw.

“Sir calm yourself or you are going to hurt someone or yoursel-!”

Not being able to finish my sentence as the dazed panther dove at me again but the time I was able to jump a bit and land on his back only to be bucked high into the air as the crazed mammal tried to kick me from him.

Grabbing a branch a little ways up I slowly started climbing the tree to the best of my abilities which was not very good with my short well trimmed claws.

The panther who was wearing a suit and tie that had rips all over started climbing the tree with ease as his long sharp claws allowed him to scale up the tree quickly.l I found myself no safer up top than I was on the ground however a new plan came to mind as I ducked from a swipe of his paw while the other had a dangling cuff on his other.

“If I could just distract him for a moment-.”

As I spoke to myself I dropped down a branch to dodge his next attack only to be pinned up against the tree and its branch as he swiped back and forth while not allowing me to budge as I was just out of his range. The cuff on his paw dangled in front of my eyes and the it clicked in my head as a plan came to mind.

Judging his back and forth swipes I timed it perfectly and with a last ditch effort I snagged the cuff while clamping it around a branch below me which was close to the same thickness as his wrist.

The close proximity that I had been in after cuffing the cat to the branch however had left me to close and I failed to dodge his next attack.

“RAWR!”

He belted out loudly at me while raking his clawed paw across my left arm as I jumped down out of the tree and out of his range.

“Uff!”

As I landed on my fluffy butt I quickly looked up and locked eyes with the predator who had a killer's glare in his eyes and a deep shiver ran down my spine. After shaking that dreadful feeling out of my mind and watching the panther to make sure he couldn't get free I turned and inspected my now throbbing arm. The cuts were shallow and didn't produce much blood but the missing fur would take weeks to grow back. As if to remind myself my paw drifted onto my cheek and felt the raised claw marks from the fox bullie I had to deal with growing up.

Sirens came blaring down the road and my keen hearing turned in their direction while standing up and making my way towards the road.

Two squad cars pulled up were the bus had been sitting and with a sigh of relief I high tailed it over to the second and third biggest mammal on the force, officers Mchorn and Rhinowitz.

“This had better be good Hopps. We a report of a crazed mammal on the loose.”

“Just in time guys. We have a savage panther, male cuffed u-.” 

As I led the two rhinos closer to the tree while staying relatively far away from where the panther was as Mchorn spoke up in a board condescending tone, “maybe all predators look savage to a itty bitty bun-.”

I watched as Mchorn got right under the panther while it let out a blood curdling cat like yowl that was accompanied by a very stretched out paw that had its claws extended and were met with the top of the rhino's skin on his head.

“Son of a-,” feeling the top of his head were fresh claw marks and the now dripping blood that started to flow down his face, officer Mchorn quickly shut up and backed away from the tree all while I gave him a very smug smile.

“Not all predators are savage in my eye but this particular one,” I jerked a paw up at the cat while continuing, “he seems pretty savage to me.” 

At that I made my over to the police car to fetch Mchorn some first aid as he dealt with the deranged mammal.

Wiping his face off while keying up a mic on his shoulder. The big rhino called it in and pulled out his dart gun took aim then fired a shot into the growling feline.

“Good night kitty.”

I felt relieved when the cats growls stopped and it remained asleep while perched up the tree.

As I finished running to the cruiser and retrieved the medical box Rhinowitz had snapped the branch the panther slumbered on and caught the cat in his muscular arms with ease.

“Thanks Hopps!”

I dabbed his head with a disinfected wipe which made him flinch surprisingly as he sat down on the ground by the tree. His words made me smile since after all getting thanked by one of the police force's toughest mammals wasn't an everyday thing.

“No problem sorry I failed to inform you of the suspects location sooner.”

For a moment he was taken aback and remained silent while looking at me.

“I was worried that having a bunny on the force was going to be a bad idea however it would seem that you're alright Hopps.”

We watched his partner toss the sleeping panther in the back of the cruiser and shackled along with putting on a muzzle on the cat then shut the door loudly just as the school bus came back around.

Every passenger was staring out at us and I waved while giving them a paw thumbs up which made the driver open the door. The driver got off and walked over to us. A big moose who kept looking around as if another crazed mammal was going to jump out of the shadows.

“Is-is it safe to bring the kids in?”

I pointed at the cruiser while speaking on my fellow offers behalf, “all clear sir. The panther is subdued in the car. Do you happen to know who he is and if this is normal for him?”

A wave of relief seemed to wash over the moose as he shook his head.

“I have never seen him before and I don't plan on seeing him ever again!”

At that he hurried back to the bus and helped the kids make their way off.

Vivian exited from the bus and quickly made her way to my side. A very worried look was plastered on her face and I instantly knew what she wanted to hear.

“He's safe! He is in the school and called for backup in fact he'll make a fine officer one day.”

My words seemed to have unlatched her knees as she kneeled down to my level and brought me into a strong hug.

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THAN-!”

As she tanked me I had to wince a bit as the scratch on my arm hurt from all the friction.

“Judy you’re hurt!”

I couldn't even respond as the nimble fox mother snatched up the medical supplies and started treating my arm as if I had been fatally wounded.

“It’s only a scratch.” I scoffed at her as she fussed over me and looked at Mchorn’s forehead which was starting to lightly bleed again as I was interrupted with helping him.

“I will be fine, if anyone needs looked at it's him.”

As I spoke she expertly wrapped up my arm and tied it off then turned to Mchorn just as another cruiser pulled up and a loud groan spilled out from my lips as a red furred mammal made his way over towards us.

“Well, well. Look what the cat tried to drag into work today.”

Robins words made all three of us cringe. His humor was on par with Nicks at times and it made me want to pummel him.

Breathing out steadily while putting my paws on my hips I decided to roll with the dumb fox for once just to catch him off guard, “don't you dare accuse me of lollygagging when you know for a fact that I was dilly dallying.”

The whole group including Vivian remained silent for a moment but that was only for a moment as everyone of them busted out laughing.

Lifting my paw to my mouth I coughed slightly, “forgive my pretentious attempt at making light of this horrible situation. Vivian give Robert a hug for me.”

Robin went to say something but I completely brushed him off by turning to Mchorn, “sorry about all the paperwork this will cause, if only I had a partner there for me when I needed him.”

I started making my way back to the cruiser when Robin turned around with anger in his eyes “that was completely uncalled for Hopps.”

Giving him a half lidded stare I stopped at his cruiser that he had brought to the scene and shot back at him, “and here I thought you were partner material.”

With that said and his stunned silence I got in the cruisers passenger door and hopped in then waited for the upset fox to make his way back.

I didn't even wave good bye. To Vivian or Robert Jr who had made his way out of the school to hug his mother who was silent throughout the exchange between me and Robin. Was I upset he didn't have my back when he should have? A little but on the other paw he would have had to of picked me up for work which he did not. My own mixed emotions were making it hard to concentrate and in the back of my mind I could hear Nick say ‘emotional bunny!’

THUNK!

I didn't even hear Robin open the door as he got in and slammed it shut.

He wasn't like Nick. Not at all. Robin didn't hide his emotions like Nick did even though he was a fox and as I looked at him while he fumbled with the keys his face was contorted into a very readable mad expression which made me regret for berating him in front of our peers.

“Robin I- I’m sorry for what I sai-.”

He instantly scoffed loudly cutting me off.

“How was I supposed to even know you were in trouble? I was in early at work and Ben heard you were in trouble over the dispatch and sent me out as soon as he heard!”

Folding my arms and paws I looked outside while talking, “a good partner would have picked me up for work.”

This seemed to take him by surprise as a text came in on his phone while he shot back at me, “and pray tell how I would even have known where you were?”

He looked at his phone his anger still slightly elevated in his tone.

“Robin will you just calm down and start the car.”

As he looked at his message he instantly calmed down and started the car while I went on. “I take it that's from Marian and had you asked her she probably would have told you that I spent the night and had you not been a dumb fox you could have picked me up and saw her.”

His angry posture and grumpiness all but vanished as he thought on that and bowed his head in defeat.

“S-sorry for not being there, partner.”

I turned to look at him as he winced at saying partner now.

Sighing loudly I shook my head and gave his shoulder a light punch, “rookie!”

Robin laughed, “who's the rookie that got hurt by a panther? I thought you were Miss super bunny able to take down a rhino?”

I rubbed my thigh hesitantly while looking at the floor of the cruiser.

“I’m just a bit sore today after last night activities with Nick.”

URRRR!

The car swerved as Robin put two and two together, “whoa, whoa hold up. A little mammal like you doing the tango with a fox and you're still able to take down a panther? He must not of gone all the wa-.”

I stopped him by waving my paw, “isn't there some way to just do away with that knot thing? It really hurts!”

Robin gulped his words down and remained flustered and silent the rest of the ride to the precinct.

As the cruiser pulled up to a parking spot both got out and headed inside the front doors were a loud booming voice shouted out across the floor which caused Judy to cringe.

“HOPPS!”

The silence that permeated after Bogo yelled made my ears go down as I started heading towards the stairs while Robin seemed to be glued to my hip and followed closely as if I would get hurt in the precinct without him.

I showed no hesitation while going into the chief's office, Robins tail however went rigid as it stuck low to the ground.

“Yes chief?”

I asked while making my way into the room. Chief Bogo had his back to me as he looked at something and as he turned to face me a paper was clenched between his hooves.

“Take a seat Hopps! Loxley step outside.”

Taking one step back towards the door Robin cleared his throat, “sir if I may-.”

He didn't get to finish his sentence as I watched Bogos eyes narrow while he took in a deep breath, “insubordination will not be tolerated in my precinct, leave now or run the risk of being fired on the spot you stand upon.”

I sullen glanced back hoping to see his fluffy tail headed out of the room instead I found Robin coming closer behind the chair I was now sitting in while his big paws draped across the back of the chair.

“I failed my partner once today sir I will not just throw her to the wolves to receive punishment for something I might have been able to prevent had I been there for her like a good partner should have.”

His words stunned both me and the chief and for a moment the big buffalo didn't know how to proceed and only when Robin came around the chair and hopped up next to me did the chief decide to press forward.

“Failure to restrain a subject who posed harm to the public while failing to inform fellow officers of the dangerous mammals standing. On top of being off duty and using police equipment you put yourself in danger by not having proper back up!”

He gave Robin a menacing glare at his last comment while moving around his desk and looked at my bandaged arm.

“Three days desk duty for the both of you and if you two cause a panic in this city again I don't care what the mayor thinks about his mammal inclusion program. You both will be fired. Dismissed!”

At that both me and Robin jumped down off the chair and high tailed it out of the chief's office. We made it down the stairs in silence. The rest of the officers whispers were ringing in my ears as if they were shouting however something unexpected happened. 

The whispers held meaning and as I turned around before heading down the hallway leading to my cubicle a slow clapping rang out from around Ben's desk in the middle of the lobby and soon following the low sound it became louder and louder as more and more mammals joined in.

Within the throng of mammals someone behind the big desk yelled out at me, “nice take down Hopps!” 

Before I could locate the speaker another voice spoke up, “bunny one, panther zero!”

A laugh escaped from me as I held up my arm to make a muscle, “and here I went easy on the poor fella since he'd clearly lost it.”

The whole precinct erupted into a very loud laughing fit as I pretended to box Robin while he played along and acted submissive.

“Thanks guys, sorry I won't be able to help on the streets today. Chief thinks this scratch is too much damage for one little bunny.”

I had gotten caught up in the moment and showed off the small bandage while poking fun at the chief however he seemed to of been listening as Ben's microphone came to life with the buffalos booming voice, “get the reports started Hopps and while you're at it help finish all of Loxley's reports since that little scratch doesn't bother you!”

Everyone scrambled back to work at that including myself who bolted down the hallway away from the booming voice that was cherry picking officers names and yelling at them from the microphone. 

Robin followed closely as if his life depended on it and for a moment I regretted yelling at him, now he would be glued to my hip even more so than ever.

“You know. You don't have to follow me like some lost puppy in the station, right?”

I watched him as he scratched the back of his neck lightly while turning away in embarrassment as he made his way into his own cubicle.

“Stay safe sis-.”

His words were cut off as he ducked into his space and loudly sat down in his swivel chair effectively avoiding me.

Shaking my head I thought about the one fox who mattered the most to me all while sitting down at my desk and prepared myself for a long tedious day.

……...  
Meanwhile back in the Wilde house.  
……….

“Come on sis just your bro just a small dosage, what's the harm?”

My sister put her paws to her hips while chuckling, “for one you are healing just fine at the normal pace and for two I don't need you up and leaving the second you can.”

I feigned being hurt, “are you saying i’m a prisoner? Because if so I know a police officer that would gladly spring me from my imprisonment.”

She laughed even harder at my attempt at getting her to give me an adrenaline shot so I could get out of the house and back to my normal business.

“That little bunny wouldn't help you leave this house even if you were feeling like a million bucks!”

I gave my sister a smug grin while replying in earnest, “who says I was talking about Carrots? No I was thinking more along the lines of someone my height, fur rather close to the same shade, has my dream job while working with my girlfriend.”

The description did its job and my sister was biting her lip as she quickly pulled out her phone and looked at his picture then shouted at me while her tail bristled furiously, “you stay away from my Robin!”

Her words made me chuckle as I laid in bed while shrugging, “i’m a bedridden fox. What could I possibly do to my sisters love interest? It's not like I could convince him to do anything for a bit of info about a certain vixen who seems to of caught his eye.”

I watched her posture waver as she mulled my words over while nervously lifting her paw to her mouth and nibbled on her nails instead of her lip which looked like it was bleeding now.

“You think I caught his eye? I left him during our date to go to work. He probably hates me now.”

A genuine smile crossed my face as I gave her the clinching line that would seal the deal for me.

“Want me to see if he likes you? A talk between two guys is the fastest way of finding out who they lik-.”

I couldn't finish my sentence before she bolted from my room and was now making her way into our parents bedroom where mother kept all the medicines.

Putting my left arm behind my head I waited patiently for my sisters return.

A bit of rustling went out outside of my room and before long Marian came sulking back into my room holding a needle filled with the meds that would get me out of here.

“First!” She said as she waved the syringe at me, “lets see you hold up your end of the deal.”

Grabbing my phone off my desk I called Judy.

A few rings went by but still no answer then the call went to voicemail so then I called mom up since Judy was with her still however what I got instead was something unexpected.

“Ni-Nick wh-why are you calling me. I-I just left recently, did you need something?”

My mother was a lot of things but when she got scared on that very rare ocation her poker face was completely broken.

The worried shaky voice that talked to me caught even my sister's attention and she waved at me to ask what's wrong.

“Stop right there and tell me whats wrong!”

My tone came with a bit of a snarl which was new but if my mom was in trouble then so was Judy and when it came to anything to do with her my body acted differently.

“We got attacked by a crazed panther down at your brothers school. Ju- Judy distracted him while me and the kids got on the bus and are now driving away from the school.”

I sat up instantly which caused the stitch in my chest to burn like nothing id ever felt which made my voice crack as I shouted into my phone.

“YOU LEFT HER! You left Judy there with a crazy panther?”

I didn't wait for a response while ending the call and glaring at my sister. My paw open and with a very deep voice I shouted at her, “NOW!”

She backed up a foot while clutching the needle tightly, “n-no you'll hurt yourself.”

My sister stuttered out at me as I demanded the shot.

“NOW MARE!” 

I shouted again while swinging my feet over the edge of the bed and started to get up while clutching my chest.

“I wu- won't let you hurt yourself for som- some bunny. You're my brother and we just started to become a family again. I won't risk losing you!”

Any other time I would have given in at her sweet words that she knew I enjoyed hearing however this was something different this was- this was a biological urge to protect my mate and my body was going whether it like it or not.

“Sis. I love you but my mate is in trouble please understand that i’m leaving with or without the shot.”

A shocked look crossed her face as she saw my determined look while I grabbed a shirt off my dresser and painfully slipped it on.

“Oww!”

I didn't even hear her come up behind me as she slunk up next to me and jabbed the needle into my right butt cheek and emptied its contents into me.

“I’m coming with you!”

She shouted into my ear as she yanked the empty syringe out of me and tossed it on the dresser.

The shot didn't seem to be working at first but then all of sudden my body felt hot and my chest started rising and falling quickly. My heart rate skyrocketed and I felt like I could run ten marathons.

The pain was still there but was slightly numbed by the increases of blood being pumped and with my new energy I quickly got dressed and bolted down the stairs all while marian trailed behind as she grabbed her keys.

“Keys!”

I shouted as we left the house and ran towards her car.

She didn't hesitate in tossing me her car keys and as I got in the driver's seat and turned the car on my chest felt heavy and I cried out from the sharp pain that over road my senses.

“Dumb fox! Move over here!”

My sister yelled at me as she got out while I reluctantly slid over to the passengers side.

“The things I do for you.”

She grumbled out as I gave her a broad smile, “you know you love me.”

Scoffing loudly as she started driving she looked over in my direction and put her free paw on my knee.

“Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do!”

We both laughed as she pulled out onto the main road leading towards the school and after a short ten minute drive we hit gridlock.

Traffic was backed up for a mile in the school's direction and my brain panicked as I looked down the road best I could and could make out police cars lights flashing. I got out of the car and took off running as my sister shouted at me from the car.

“HEY!”

But it was too late I was already running at full tilt and I don't think I could stop at least not without collapsing into a heaving mess.

After racing down the sidewalk while dodging various mammals of all different shapes and sizes I was starting to get closer to the school just as two rhinos got into their cruiser.

As soon as I arrived at the school both police cruisers were gone and I was puffing and wheezing profoundly while holding my side.

I quickly reached into my pocket and called mom.

suddenly my heightened hearing picked up a sound, it was my mothers phone coming from the parking lot a off to the side of the school. Heaving a sigh I trudged over to the sound just as my mother picked up.

“Hey sweetie, sorry about earlier i’ll tell you all about it when I get home.”

I made my way to her car and let my hurting body pound against the car with a thud startling my mother who instantly hung up and got out to check on me.

“Tell- me about- it - now.”

I wheezed out as she gasped at my heaving mass on the ground which was instantly picked up and helped into the back seat of her car.

“Sweetie what are you doing here and how are you here I just talked to yo- where's your sister?”

I ignored her question while asking my own, “where's Judy? Is she safe?”

Between my heaving chest I watched my mother smile, “shes fine. She got a scratch on her arm but nothing serious. She also caught the panther by cuffing him to a tree then after all that was said and done her partner drove her back to the police station.”

My body's tense sensation stopped and all at once I sighed deeply while closing my eyes and murmuring to myself, “she's safe. My Judy is safe.”

A loud throat clearing cough rang out as my mother tapped her claw on the hood of her car while glaring down at me so I jerked a paw back the way I had came.

“She's stuck in traffic about a mile back. Cu- could you drive me to the police station?”

A loud boisterous laugh escaped from my mothers lips as she closed the car door and got in the driver's seat.

“Now those are some words I thought I would never hear come out from your mouth.” my mother said as she started the car still laughing which made me laugh as well.

“You and me both, you and me both” I repeated while closing my eyes for a minute to relish in the thought of knowing my bunny was safe.

The gridlock was still going strong but while not being in a rush any more I pretended to doze off while dealing with some rather intense pain all while my mother called marian and let her know that I was in her care.

My body was still kind of restless from the shot and if I wasn’t in so much pain I might have got out of my moms car and ran the rest of the way since the stop and go traffic was nauseating, it was one of the rest why I didn't own a vehicle in the first place. Trains took you everywhere you needed to go long distances the rest you could walk for free at your own pace.

Tap tap tap!

I found my paws tapping the side of the seat in a rhythmic pattern to try and calm myself down from wanting to bolt.

“Nicholas.” She said calmly before gritting her teeth together and go on, “as much as I love you. I need you to stop acting like you're going to run halfway across zootopia before I end up tranqing you and taking you back home.”

I turned towards my mother and looked at her like she grew a second head which immediately sent here into a giggling fit so I shrugged and told her why.

“Why on earth would you do that? I’m a bit wired from the adrenaline shot at the moment.”

I felt myself lurch forward only to get caught by the belt as my mom slammed on the breaks and yelled loudly at me, “WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU ADRENALINE?”

Now normally my mom is a pretty chill and laid back vixen but if someone messes with one her own then I have only one little bit of advice, run! Run like something extremely bad is going to happen to you.

“Mare gave it to me.” I said in the hope that she’d calm down. 

“MARIAN GAVE YOU ADRENALINE? WHAT WAS SHE THINKING GIVING YOU THAT IN YOUR CONDITION! WHEN WE GET HOME!”

I watched her knuckles turn white as she gripped the steering wheel. On a side note this was maybe not the best of my ideas. I should probably start planning Marian’s funeral cause even i’m not going to lie to my mom when she is like this and probably mine to once Judy finds out I made her do it.

In an effort to save my sister from brutal torture from our mother I decided to go ahead and pull the trigger at myself so she wouldn't get the chance to later as I explained what transpired, “well I sorta maybe blackmailed her into doing it that way I could get to Judy.”

My mom went quiet as she pulled over to the side of the road again as she adopted an eerily calm smile. “Oh goodie let me just send a text to Judy so she can deal with you while I take care of your sister.”

I looked around trying to figure out what she meant only to have a foreboding feeling creep up my spine. However! I remained neutral in my facial expressions and merely shrugged at her while nonchalantly saying what I already knew, “she wont answer. She's a busy bunny.”

I watched my mothers hardened stare softened as she thought on that and then she seemed to relax completely while looking back out the window.

“Your right! She is a very busy bunny. Your bunny that is.”

A real smile crept onto my face as I mulled that over to myself quietly, “my bunny.”

A tap on the window brought me out of my fondness for my bunny as i looked out the window to see said bunny leveling a ‘you are in so much trouble’ kind of look.

“Ah crap.”

**Author's Note:**

> :notes::
> 
> So thanks for reading the first chap.  
> Personally I wish I could get someone to help me work on this story, although I understand if no one wants to I am rather green when it comes to writing with good grammar ..if interested shoot me a msg or review on the matter if not then well I hope you enjoyed what I have made.  
> Akanomi1


End file.
